Porque del odio al amor solo hay un paso
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Los hermanos kurosaki llegan a la escuela privada 'Shino' a mitad del año escolar, lo que al principio parece ser otra de esas experiencias agradables rápidamente se convierte en una batalla por ser el mejor, los enemigos, nada más y nada menos que los mejores alumnos de la escuela Rukia Kuchiki, Yukio Hans Voralverna y Toshiro Hitsugaya. ¿Descubran que tan cierto es este dicho?
1. Chapter 1

**PORQUE DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO**

 **Una nueva escuela no es tan mala ¿o sí?**

-¿Y se puede saber porque tenemos que acompañarte? –Cuestiono un peli naranja de ojos marones y que aparentaba unos diecisiete años que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto del auto.

-Porque como mis hijos deben estar conmigo en todo momento, además no dejaría a mis hermosas hijas con el estúpido de su hermano. –Contesto el hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color de mediana edad que conducía.

-Onii-chan no seas tan malo con papa. –Tercio una chica de catorce años que tenía el cabello castaño atado en dos colitas y ojos miel desde el asiento trasero.

-Yuzu deja de darle la razón al viejo–Dijo una desinteresada pelinegra de ojos ónix que se encontraba junto a su melliza.

-¡Oh mi querida Masaki nuestros hijos no quieren pasar tiempo conmigo! –Comenzó a decir mientras sacaba una foto de su cartera y le lloraba.

-¡No sueltes el volante! –Dijo el peli naranja mientras tomaba el volante.

-¡¿Estás loco o qué?! –Grito la morena.

-¡Papa! –

-¡Oh Masaki no me quieren! –Seguía sollozando.

 **-Un par de minutos, lloriqueos y una multa después-**

-Bueno ¿y qué les parece? –Pregunto el padre de los chicos. Todos miraron la casa frente a ellos, no muy grande no muy pequeña y situada en un buen lugar del fraccionamiento de casas "Seireitei", un lugar en el cual vivían solo las familias más ricas de la zona, podría funcionar pensaba el hombre.

Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada solo miraron la que sería su nueva casa.

-Karin, Yuzu, vengan por sus cosas –Les dijo el mayor de los tres a las pequeñas. Las chicas se acercaron a tomar las pequeñas maletas que su hermano les ofrecía.

-Sigo sin entender porque debemos acompañar al viejo. –Dijo la pelinegra.

-Es mejor darle la razón que aguantar sus chantajes –Dijo el chico mientras bajaba el resto del equipaje.

-Podríamos verle el lado positivo –Dijo la melliza de cabello claro.

Los hermanos de esta solo se encogieron los hombros y se dispusieron a entrar a la casa.

 **(Ichigo)**

Mudarnos cada año se había vuelto en algo normal para mis pequeñas hermanas y para mi desde que cumplí catorce, no me disgustaba del todo al principio después de todo cambiar de ambiente era reconfortante, pero últimamente ya se me hacia tedioso en especial pensando que mis hermanas jamás pudieron socializar lo suficiente como para tener verdaderos amigos y todas esas cosas que para un niño son esenciales.

-Viejo mas te vale recordar que prometiste que esta sería la última vez que nos mudaríamos en un largo tiempo –Le dije en un susurro para que Karin ni Yuzu escuchara.

-Sí, ya lo sé –Contesto con pesadez. -Bueno niñas ¿Por qué no van a sus habitaciones mientras el idiota de su hermano me ayuda a bajar del auto el resto del equipaje? –Pregunto el viejo ellas solo asintieron y subieron las escaleras Yuzu entusiasmada y Karin desinteresada.

Bajamos cada una de las maletas y las metimos a la casa, con la mudanza de hace una semana ahora solo trajimos pequeñas cajas con cosas que en su momento fue prudente mantener en la antigua casa hasta que viniéramos para quedarnos.

-Karin esta caja es tuya –dije mientras entraba a su habitación.

-Déjala en la cama –dijo ella desde el cuarto de baño.

Note que sobre su cama había un uniforme doblado -¿Y este uniforme? –Pregunte al tomarlo.

-Es el que se supone debo llevar mañana a la escuela –Contesto ella mientras salía del baño con una toalla en la cabeza.

Lo mire con detenimiento, falda roja cuadriculada que calculando podría llegarle diez centímetros sobre la rodilla, hice una mueca de disgusto al notar eso pero decidí guardarme mi comentario, seguí viéndolo y note la camisa blanca el saco azul marino.

-Se parece al que use el año pasado, solo que este tiene el escudo de la secundaria –Dijo ella mientras me mostraba la insignia en la que se podía leer "Escuela Secundaria Privada de Karakura 'Shino'". Sonreí de medio lado al ver lo bien que se acoplaba Karin a los cambios de escuela, aunque tomando en cuenta la frecuencia con las que estos se realizaban, no me sorprendía. –Oye ichi-nii… -Escuche a Karin llamarme por lo que regrese a la realidad – ¿Cómo lograste convencer al viejo de que este fuera el último cambio? –Pregunto dudosa.

-Asi que escuchaste –ella asintió y yo suspire –Le dije al viejo que si no era este el último cambio, ustedes se quedarían a vivir conmigo –Dije omitiendo parcialmente la verdad.

-Ya veo… -contesto no creyéndome del todo –Bueno como sea, espero sea cierto porque ya me canse de cambiarme de escuela cada que la cabra loca consigue un nuevo trabajo –la mueca de ella era más que nada de enfado –solo a él se le ocurre cambiarnos de escuela a mitad de año –concluyo.

-Pero ya que le hacemos –le dije encogiéndome e hombros.

-Karin-chan, onii-chan, bajen a cenar –nos llamo Yuzu desde el umbral de la puerta.

Los tres bajamos a cenar, nada fuera de lo común ocurrió en esta, las palabras de motivación por parte de Yuzu, las riñas entre la cabra loca y yo, los fríos comentarios de Karin y los lloriqueos del viejo diciendo que nadie lo quería era algo normal para nuestra familia.

Cuando el despertador sonó esta mañana me sorprendí, el hecho de no ser despertado por una de las usuales patadas del viejo era algo que raramente pasaba y debía agradecer por ello. Me levante con pasos perezosos y me dirigí al cuarto de baño de mi habitación, una vez que salí de este, me acerque al closet y me dispuse a sacar el uniforme que desde ahora portaría. "Escuela Preparatoria Privada 'Shino'" se en la parte superior derecha del saco azul marino. Tras arreglarme completamente baje al comedor solo para encontrarme a mis dos pequeñas hermanas desayunando, ambas portaban el uniforme de la institución, las mire de reojo y pude notar lo cortas de las faldas, bufe solo de pensar que andarían asi por toda la escuela.

-Por lo que veo esa escuela no tiene decencia –Comente mientras me sentaba.

-Ni que lo digas –me dio la razón Karin.

-Pero si está muy lindo el uniforme –Se quejo Yuzu mientras daba una vuelta.

-Yuzu no vuelvas a hacer eso, se te ve todo cuando lo haces –dijo monótona Karin y yo solo negué levemente.

-¡Ay por dios! Yuzu mientras se tapaba la parte trasera de la falda.

El viaje a la escuela fue realmente normal, nada de qué quejarme realmente. Una vez que llegamos frente a la enorme escuela Karin y Yuzu se despidieron de mi, con un solo 'luego nos vemos' y una sonrisa respectivamente. Luego de eso, camine sin mucho interés por los pasillos del edificio que correspondía a la preparatoria, los murmullos sobre mi cabello o mi físico no se hicieron esperar por parte de las chicas, algunas decían halagos sobre mi y otras más solo pensaban que era un vándalo, aunque no suelo tomarle importancia a eso debo admitir que hasta cierto punto es molesto.

El timbre para el comienzo de las clases sonó y todos entraron a sus respectivos salones. Saque el papel que guardaba en el bolsillo desde esta mañana.

-Aula 2-C –leí en este. Mire frente a mí y pude notar a una maestra, cabello negro trenzado por el frente, no muy alta, ojos negros y piel blanca, fuera de un salo que en la parte superior tenia escrito '2-C', me acerque a ella sin mucha prisa.

–Tú debes ser kurosaki Ichigo, soy Unohana-sensei–me dijo en cuanto estuve cerca de ella, solo asentí –Bueno pasa, te estaba esperando. Entre en el aula tras la maestra, en cuanto ella entro todos guardaron silencio y tomaron asiento –El es Ichigo Kurosaki y a partir de hoy formara parte de este grupo –dijo con voz dulce –puedes tomar asiento junto a la Kuchiki-san –una chica se puso de pie, baja estatura, cabello negro y corto, ojos violetas, y piel blanca, y supuse que ella era Kuchiki. –Bueno retomaremos el tema de la clase pasada asi que abran su libro en la página 261 –

 **(Yuzu)**

-Ellas son Karin y Yuzu kurosaki, son gemelas, hijas de el doctor Isshin kurosaki y a partir de hoy serán sus compañeras, espero y sean cordiales con ellas, pueden tomar asiento donde gusten –nos ofreció Kaede-sensei tras la presentación.

Nos sentamos en los dos lugares que se encontraban al fondo del aula, Karin junto a la ventana y yo a su lado derecho. Las clases transcurrieron sin que me percatara, era muy bueno estar en una nueva escuela, de cierto modo me agradaba la posibilidad de conocer gente nueva con mucha frecuencia.

-Hola, mi nombre es Yachiru, ellas son Momo-chan y Soi-chan –dijo una chica peli rosa frente a mí.

-Mucho gusto, soy Yuzu y ellas es Karin –dije con una sonrisa.

Karin-chan solo miro de reojo a las chicas antes de regresar su atención a la ventana, enserio a veces me dan ganas de golpearla cuando es poco sociable. –Creo que Karin-chan no tiene deseos de hablar –dijo temerosa Momo-chan.

-Ella suele ser poco sociable –intente excusar.

-bueno porque no vienen a comer con nosotras –sugirió Yachiru-chan.

-Claro, sería buena idea –conteste –Karin ¿vienes? –le pregunte mientras me ponía de pie. Ella en respuesta solo se encogió de hombros.

Tras compartir una divertida conversación con las chicas el timbre sonó y las cinco nos dirigimos a los vestidores para la clase de gimnasia.

-Y ¿que se supone que hacen en esta clase? –pregunto Karin una vez que salimos del vestidor.

-Bueno… -Momo-chan coloco un dedo en su labio inferior –La mayoría de las veces utilizamos la clase para practicar las rutinas de porristas, aunque también jugamos voleibol y gimnasia–Una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro.

-¿Porristas? ¿Voleibol? ¿Gimnasia? Tiene que ser un chiste ¿verdad? –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada Karin.

-¿Por qué tendría que serlo? –contesto secamente Soi-chan.

-¿No me digan que enserio es lo único que hacen? –Parecía que Karin aun no se lo creía. Cuando Momo-chan y Yachiru-chan asintieron -¿Y no hay un equipo de futbol? –Pregunto.

-Claro que lo hay, pero es solo para hombres –dijo Soi-chan mientras se cruzaba de brazos y después murmuro algo que nadie pudo escuchar.

-¿y no han intentado entrar? –por primera vez Karin estaba interesada en algo sin la necesidad de que se lo pidiera.

-Soi-chan quiso hacerlo hace un año pero los chicos no lo permitieron –Momo-chan asintió a lo dicho por Yachiru-chan.

-¿Y por qué? –nuevamente cuestiono Karin.

-Porque al parecer todos son unos idiotas –Esta vez fue Soi-chan la que contesto.

-No digas eso Soi-chan, Shiro-kun es el capitán del equipo –Defendió la castaña.

-Y él fue quien dijo que no podía entrar por ser mujer –Comento Soi-chan molesta.

-¿Quién es ese tal Shiro? –pregunto Karin con la duda impresa en el rostro.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro, es el capitán del equipo de futbol, el chico con mejores notas académicas, uno de los dos chicos más populares de toda la secundaria, por si lo preguntan el otro es Yukio, es amigo de la infancia de Momo-chan y es ese de ahí –dijo Yachiru-chan mientras señalaba al campo de soccer frente a nosotras.

 **(Karin)**

Mire en la dirección en la que la peli rosa señalo, había varios chicos que jugaban en ese gran campo asi que regrese mi vista a la chica -¿Cuál de todos? –pregunte con la ceja levantada.

-El enano peliblanco –Soi fon me saco de dudas.

-S-Soi-chan, Shiro-kun ya no es tan pequeño como lo era en primero, de hecho es más alto que nosotras –Nerviosa la castaña levanto el dedo índice y defendió al albino.

-¿Qué has dicho? –podría jurar que cuando Soi fon cuestiono macabramente eso un aura malévola salía de ella.

-N-Nada –especulo en un susurro la castaña.

-Bueno, hay que dejar de perder el tiempo –dije mientras caminaba decidida al campo de soccer.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Yuzu.

-¿A dónde mas podría ir? Claro que voy con ese idiota para ponerlo en su lugar –conteste.

Una sonrisa adorno los labios de Soi fon, Yuzu y la castaña se quedaron parados en medio la cancha de carreras y Yachiru fue tras nosotras. Una vez que estuve a orillas del campo grite-¡Hitsugaya! –

Todos se detuvieron de inmediato –Hey Toshiro, parece que tienes otra admiradora –Comento un rubio de ojos color esmeralda –Para la próxima diles que no moleste -agrego en el mismo tono monótono.

-Cállate Yukio –contestó molesto el peliblanco molesto mientras se acercaba -¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejen en paz? –cuestiono al momento que comenzaba a masajearse las sienes y cerraba los ojos.

-No eh venido a alabarte si eso te preguntas –Dije mientras ponía ambas manos en mi cadera.

-¿Entonces por qué has interrumpido nuestro juego y viniste a armar un escándalo? –se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Porque quería entrar al equipo –conteste con una sonrisa ladeada –Mejor dicho queremos entrar al equipo –dije mientras rodeaba los hombros de Soi fon con mi brazo.

Un suspiro salió de él y seguido de eso las risas de los demás -Esto debe ser broma ¿verdad? –Dijo con una diminuta sonrisa –El equipo es solo para hombres, creí que el entrenador l había dejado en claro Soi fon –se dio la vuelta.

-Detente ahí –Le ordene –No pienso quedarme asi de fácil tranquila –le dije.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –Pregunto una vez que se giro sobre sus talones y camino hasta estar frente a mí.

-Ya te lo dije, queremos entrar al equipo –con simpleza conteste.

-Y yo ya te dije que es solo para hombres –S e cruzo nuevamente de brazos y levanto una ceja.

-Pues no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que consiga algo –estaba segura de mis palabras.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –Su tono de voz había cambiado ligeramente a uno de diversión.

-Quiero que juegues un partido conmigo, si ganas dejare de insistir –no sé de donde había sacado la idea pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Que si tu ganas? –su voz era seria nuevamente.

-Soi fon y yo estaremos en el equipo –le dije con una sonrisa.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, que salió de uno de mis frecuentes momentos de inspiración. Sé que tal vez no se vea muy interesante pero les prometo que hare lo mejor que pueda, abra mucho ichiruki y hitsukarin asi como de una de mis parejitas raras preferidas Yukio y Yuzu. Espero les guste la idea y sigan esta historia.

2.-Agradecere a quien se apiade de mí y deje un review.

3.-Personajes de tite kubo, historia mía al igual que el universo alternativo, sin más me despido, cuídense, recomienden y sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

**DEL ODIOS AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO**

 **Tres segundos de conocerte y ya te odio.**

La cena en la casa kurosaki era de lo más extraña para el padre de los tres chicos, ver a su primogénito con el ceño fruncido no era nada fuera de lo normal, es mas hasta podía decir que es era su cara de siempre, pero ver a las gemelas en el mismo estado, bueno en Karin no era raro, ella solía molestarse con facilidad pero no al grado de casi romperse los dientes por mantener su mandíbula presionada con fuerza, y qué decir de Yuzu, en ella eso era algo jamás visto, ella era la niña dulce que nunca se molestaba, la que le veía el lado positivo a todo, pero en ese instante parecía que emanaba un aura muy parecida a la de sus hermanos mayores.

-¿Y qué tal su primer día de clases? –Pregunto Isshin intentando que el ambiente fuera menos tenso. Ninguna respuesta por parte de los chicos solo una mirada enviada a su padre que decía sin palabras lo que cada uno de ellos pensaba "muérete".

 **(Ichigo)**

¿Enserio se atrevía a preguntar eso? Si no fuera porque estaba que sacaba espuma por la boca con el solo hecho de recordar a esa enana, estoy seguro que le hubiera dado un golpe que amenazara con dejarlo en coma. La respuesta a su maldita pregunta era muy sencilla, "mal" asi es como me había ido. Solo recordar a esa maldita bruja me hacia querer golpear lo primero que me pusieran enfrente, ¿y que había hecho esa….niña como para que me molestara hasta si? O sencillo realmente.

La clase de Unohana-sensei había terminado, necesitaba conseguir los apuntes de todos esos meses para ponerme al corriente tal y como nos lo había aconsejado el director a mis hermanas y a mí, el asunto ahora era ¿a quién pedirle los apuntes? Termine de recoger mis cosas y me dirigí al pasillo mientras pensaba a quien podía pedirle prestados los cuadernos, maldigo el momento en el que me distraje y choque con ella.

-¡Rukia-chan! –gritaron varias chicas después de que choque con algo de baja estatura y que este callera al suelo.

Baje la vista y ahí halle a la chica de baja estatura que correspondía al nombre de Kuchiki Rukia. Estaba a punto de ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla y pedirle perdón.

-¡Que idiota eres! –grito ella mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Te aclaro que no fui el único responsable de este accidente. –fruncí el ceño para retirar mi mano. –No es mi culpa que seas tan enana como para que te vea –le dije molesto.

-¡¿A quién le dices enana?! –grito poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

-¡Pues a quien más, no veo a otro pitufo aquí! –le dije con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Si yo soy un pitufo tu eres un maldito cítrico parlante e idiota! –esto fue lo último que dijo antes de salir más que enfadada del lugar seguida por varias chicas.

-Kuchiki-san ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto una chica de cabello naranja y con grandes atributos.

-No te preocupes Orihime. –le respondió usando un tano dulce y sobre actuado.

¿Quién rayos se creía esa niña? Y si eso no fuera suficiente me la tope en más de una ocasión y cabe resaltar que en cada una de estas la vi siendo la señorita "soy perfecta".

-Sasakibe-sama podría entrar a la oficina del director –pregunto la enana esa y el hombre asintió, hay que la señorita "soy perfecta" estaba dentro tuve que sentarme en el maldito sillón y esperar a que el director se desocupara.

Una vez que la niña pitufo salió pude notar su sobre actuada cortesía ¿Cómo es que nadie nota lo mala actriz que es? Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella me miro con odio, al menos tenemos algo en común. Después de la visita al director me dirigí a la biblioteca y otra vez me encontré a la señorita perfección hablando con varias chicas, escuchar su tono dulce me empalago más que haber comido un galón de miel.

-Oye Rukia ¿me ayudarías a estudiar para el examen de matemáticas? –pregunto una chica de cabello negro y ojos color marón.

-Claro Tatsuki –dijo melosa mientras sonreía amigablemente, pero esta expresión cambio cuando me miro, una mueca se plasmo en su rostro y salió de ahí sin dar explicación.

-Asi que te peleaste con Rukia –escuche que alguien decía tras de mí y por inercia me gire. Ante mi vi a un chico de cabello rojizo atado en una cola alta y ojos café.

-¿La conoces? –no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué si la conozco? No seas tonto, todos en la escuela conocen a Rukia Kuchiki, yo la conozco desde la infancia, somos buenos amigos y todo eso, pero en esta escuela todos la conocen, las mejores notas, la favorita de los maestro, buena en los deportes y citando a más de uno "la chica más guapa de la escuela" –dijo el cerrando el libro en sus manos y mirándome seriamente –Estas en problemas si crees que haber discutido con Rukia se va a quedar en solo una pelea de un día, a un Kuchiki nunca se le olvida tal humillación. –y sin decir más se puso de pie y se fue.

Esto no podía ser cierto ¿Qué podía hacer una enana como ella? Mas seguro solo era una amenaza y ya, pero si ella pensaba desatar la guerra no me quedaría de brazos cruzados.

 **(Yuzu)**

-Estaré en mi habitación, viejo ni se te ocurra molestar –escuche decir a onii-chan, le hubiera dicho que aun no había terminado con su cena o algo por el estilo pero no estaba de humor ni para ser la niña dulce de siempre.

Por primera vez sentía odio hacia alguien, por primera vez algo había sido lo suficiente molesto como para ponerme de malas ¡maldito Yukio Hans Voralverna! Me sorprende que aun cuando pique os vegetales con todo el odio que sentía por él la comida supiera deliciosa.

¿Cómo fue que un chico que al principio me parecía tan agradable y hasta cierto punto lindo ahora es la persona que más odio en la faz de la tierra? ¡Oh cierto ya lo recordé! ¡Fue cuando el idiota ese hablo mal de mi hermana!

Fue justo cuando Karin comenzó a jugar ese partido de futbol con Hitsugaya-kun, aquel chico de cabello rubio se acerco a nosotras y comenzó a hablar con Momo-chan.

-¿Crees que Hitsugaya le gane a esa chica? –mire a Momo-chan y esta miro un poco desconfiada a Yukio.

-No creo que quieras saber la respuesta realmente, solo buscas un motivo para molestar a Shiro-kun ¿o me equivoco? –le dijo de la manera más tranquila.

-Enserio te subestima Hitsugaya y todos aquí –una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Un suspiro por su parte y se cruzo de brazos –Les apuesto lo que quieran a que esa chica no es más que una habladora y al final terminara perdiendo contra Hitsugaya –dijo divertido.

-No digas eso Karin-chan parece alguien persistente y buena en los deportes –dijo Momo-chan.

-De todas formas será divertido ver quién gana, aunque debo admitir que ver a Hitsugaya perder contra una chica sería divertido –una sonrisa burlona se formo –Aunque creo que me tendré que quedar con las ganas ya que esa chica no parece ser rival contra él, es mas hasta me atrevería decir que ni siquiera sabe lo básico del soccer o de cualquier deporte, es linda pero apuesto que solo eso… -

-¡Si no quieres que te golpe será mejor que te calles! –termine gritándole.

-¿y tu quien eres? –pregunto él con una ceja arqueada.

-Soy la hermana de Karin, la chica que está jugando en este momento con Hitsugaya-kun, la chica que ahora estas criticando –le dije poniéndome de pie frente a él, era la primer vez que sentía la furia pero realmente no podía evitarlo.

-¿Y eso como podría importarme? –comento con los brazos cruzados.

-Yukio mejor vete –pidió Momo-chan mientras se ponía de pie.

El la miro de reojo y luego regreso su vista a mí –Eres más bonita que tu hermana, será divertido volverte a ver –dijo para después irse. ¡Qué tipo más odioso! No sé si me molesto más lo que dijo de mi hermana o el tono que usa para hablar ¡que odioso!

 **(Karin)**

-Yuzu voy a ir a mi habitación, espero no te moleste lavar los platos hoy, mañana lo hago yo –dije mientras me ponía de pie y salía del comedor.

No estaba de humor para hacer nada, ni siquiera de jugar videojuegos, ¡Maldito balón! ¡Maldita cancha! ¡Maldita escuela! ¡Maldito Toshiro Hitsugaya! ¿Cómo pude perder ese juego? Quede como una tonta frente a todos, en especial frente a Toshiro quien no conforme con haberme humillado de esa manera decidió decir el comentario más machista, engreído y estúpido que jamás en mi vida había escuchado.

-Como dije, el equipo de soccer es solo para hombres, si quieres tener algo que ver con esto puedes ser porrista –y esa maldita sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro de niño engreído.

-No te preocupes Karin-chan era algo casi imposible que le ganaras a Toshiro, su habilidad en esto es mayor que la de el mejor jugador de preparatoria, es mas hasta los de el equipo de futbol de la ciudad le pidieron que se uniera. –dijo ella mirando en la dirección en la que él se iba.

-Pero como era de esperarse de él los rechazo con la escusa de que solo lo hacía como pasatiempo –escuchar decir eso a Soi fon fue un golpe bajo a mi orgullo, un aficionado al juego, alguien que solo ve esto como un pasatiempo me había derrotado sin sudar ni un poco, lo peor de esto es que yo entregaba mi tiempo libre, mi vida entera a esto y había perdido de la manera más humillante.

No pude evitar sentirme la persona más humillad de ese lugar asi que solo me dirigí a los vestidores sin mucho entusiasmo, justo como ahora me metía a las sabanas de la cama.

El despertador sonó y como era obvio me levante con fatiga, tenía que verle la cara a ese estúpido y no solo a él, sino a todos los del equipo de futbol, aquellos que habían presenciado mi derrota.

Las primeras cuatro clases fueron más o menos llevaderas, es bueno que con una mirada de muerte pueda hacer callar a todos, todos menos ese imbécil que me acabo de dar cuenta entra en el mismo salón que yo, ya se imaginaran mi expresión cuando note que se sentaba a unas dos bancas de distancia, si justo al frente mío. Cuando el timbre que indicaba el comienzo del receso sonó fui con las chicas a comer algo.

-Oye Karin-chan ¿no has pensado en meterte a el equipo de porristas? –pregunto Hinamori, deje a un lado mi jugo y la mire y ella de por inercia bajo la vista y comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa –B-Bueno yo decía ya que no quedaste en el equipo de futbol podrías meterte a las porristas… P-Pero claro solo si quieres –dijo comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

-Podría… podría ser una opción –dije con una sonrisa.

-¡enserio! –pregunto entusiasmada Yachiru.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? –sorbí un poco de mi jugo.

-¿no te traes nada entre manos? –pregunto desconfiada mi melliza.

-Vamos Yuzu no digas eso, no es como si fuese un demonio en busca de venganza –le dije con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Si tu lo dices –dijo ella aun desconfiando.

-Bueno que no se diga mas desde ahora las tres serán parte del equipo –grito Yachiru.

-¿Las tres? –Pregunto Soi fon –No recuerdo haber dicho que también entraría.- se quejo.

-Vamos será divertido –le dije con una sonrisa – ¿no quieres darle la revancha a Hitsugaya? –fue lo último que le susurre. Que la guerra comience.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Bueno es que me tarde en actualizar estpero tuve varios problemas, espero les guste mucho este capítulo que aunque un poco corto creo que comienza a darle forma a la trama, el próximo capitulo estará narrado desde la perspectiva de Rukia, Yukio y Toshiro. , espero comenten que estaré más que agradecida.

2.-Agradezco a: Meli1715, MikeRyder16, Paola120901, 10, yocel, dqni-chan, NANCY y Gie25 por comentar, espero lo vuelvan a hacer que me suben el ánimo y la inspiración cada que lo hacen.

3.- Personajes de tite kubo, la historia es mía, sin más me despido, cuídense, comenten, recomienden y sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

**PORQUE DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO**

 **¿Que la guerra comience?**

-¿Qué dice joven kurosaki? –pregunto incrédulo el profesor.

Habían pasado algo asi de dos semanas y los kurosaki se habían acoplado muy bien a su nueva escuela, es mas el padre de esto pensaba que habían encontrado un buen motivo para levantarse todos los días y asistir a esta, vaya que si habían encontrado un buen motivo, competir con los mejores alumnos de la escuela Shino.

-Lo que escucho, esas operaciones y cálculos están mal –y sin que se lo pidieran el chico de cabellos naranjas se puso de pie, tomo uno de los marcadores y en la parte libre comenzó a escribir números y ecuaciones dejando a todos sorprendidos en especial a una chica de baja estatura que se encontraba al frente de la clase y con un marcador en la mano. Su rostro estaba más que rojo, una mescla de vergüenza y de cólera que bien podía ser más de la segunda que de la primera.

-Joven kurosaki la señorita Kuchiki nunca ha cometido un error y mucho menos al pasar al pizarrón –le dijo el profesor sin creer lo que escuchaba del chico.

-Pues déjeme decirle que lo acaba de hacer –le contesto sin dejar de anotar cosas, un par de números más y se giro dejando ver su trabajo –un cálculo mal hecho al principio de el ejercicio afecto su resultado –señalo el número final en el ejercicio de la chica –es muy diferente al que debe salir, si no me cree compruébelo –le dijo seguro de sus palabras y con esto el docente saco un examen buscando dicho ejercicio.

-Tiene razón –dijo mirando atónito al de ojos marrón provocando que todos lo miraran de la misma manera a excepción de la morena que solo atino a susurrar "imposible"

–kurosaki, Kuchiki pasen a sus asientos –dijo recobrando la postura.

 **(Rukia)**

Esto debía ser una broma, como es que ese idiota me había humillado y como si eso no fuera suficiente lo hiso frente a toda la clase, ¿Cómo se atreve? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo pude equivocarme? Siendo parte de la familia Kuchiki eso es algo imposible, yo no me puedo equivocar. Con toda la molestia que sentía lo mire (cabe decir que ahora se sienta a mi lado derecho ya que Unohana-sensei lo decidió asi) y el me devolvió la mirada más que la de él estaba llena de burla y estaba acompañada por una sonrisa ladina, gire rápidamente el cuello que de no ser porque soy precavida me lo hubiera torcido. Cuando la clase termino escuche su más que irritante voz.

-Asi que la señorita perfección se equivoco –dijo burlón.

-en primer lugar no soy la señorita perfección y en segundo lugar no me equivoque, solo no me percate de mis resultados, pero mi método estaba bien –le dije con el seño fruncido.

-A eso se le llama equivocarse de todos modos señorita perfección –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¡Deja de llamarme asi! –me puse de pie de un salto y lo mire determinada. –No sé de donde sacaste eso pero no me gusta que me digas asi –la verdad no sé porque me decía asi y la verdad no me importaba ¿Quién se creía para llamarme asi? No era más que un afortunado que pudo entrar en esta escuela asi que si sabía lo que le convenía no iba a jugarse su serte metiéndose con un Kuchiki.

-Lo que digas señorita perfección –le resto importancia con un ademan y salió del aula mientras yo me tragaba la sarta de insultos que tenía preparadas para él, pero no se iba a salir con la suya, no asi de fácil. El timbre para que comenzara la siguiente clase sonó y el entro por la puerta con un café en la mano el cual tiro en la papelera apenas la tubo junto. –Al parecer esta cafetería no tiene nada bueno –dijo mientras se sentaba con Renji en los asientos contiguos.

-No sé a qué te refieres –le dijo Renji confundido.

-Nada en especifico –y con esto terminaron su plática.

-Bueno chicos les entregare los resultados de la prueba de biología –dijo Unohana-sensei mientras entraba al aula. Estaba ansiosa de escuchar esa calificación, recordé lo dicho por el pelos de zanahoria "este examen estuvo más que fácil" dijo con su aire engreído en el mismo momento en el que se ponía de pie para entregar su prueba, quería ver su cara al descubrir que tan bien le había ido. Después de que la profesora entregara la mayoría de los exámenes –Kuchiki… noventa y cinco aciertos –me puse de pie y tome el examen.

-Por lo que veo hoy no es tu día –escuche a mi lado la voz del cítrico andante.

-No sé a qué te refieres –le dije intentando no mirarlo para no armar un lio.

-Que es una lástima que te humille en dos clases seguidas –dijo sonriendo, no sé de donde le salía su aire de egocéntrico o de donde salían los miles de insultos que se me antojaban pero ninguno de los dos era asi con el resto de nuestros compañeros, negué levemente en el justo momento que escuche a Unohana-sensei llamarlo.

-Kurosaki… noventa aciertos – mi sonrisa era más que grande cuando vi en su rostro una mescla de confusión y algo más que no pude definir.

-Creo que hoy no es tu día kurosaki –le dije burlona una vez que se sentó a mi lado y el simplemente me ignoro, por esta vez le pasaría por alto el atrevimiento de ignorarme solo porque estaba que saltaba de la felicidad al haberle devuelto una de las tantas humillaciones que me debía.

 **(Yukio)**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, sonriéndoles a todo mundo cordialmente, me repugnaba tal comportamiento departe de la gente, a mi parecer esa es la manera más hipócrita de ganarte a la gente, de agradarle, es solo una falsa cortina para después apuñalarle, eso es lo que todos estos años conviviendo con el tipo de gente que suele visitar a mis padre me ha enseñado.

-No me digas que te gusta esa chica –escuche a tras de mí a Toshiro.

-No seas ridículo, jamás me fijaría en alguien asi –le dije continuando con mi juego en la consola.

-Solo decía, te la has pasado la mayor parte del día viéndola –dijo viendo un par de cosas en su celular. Debía reconocer que asi como yo me la pasaba jugando videojuegos él se la pasaba revisando su celular.

Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro –Si de eso se tratara yo podría decir que tu estas interesado en la pelinegra que te reto –le dije con todo el propósito de fastidiarle impreso en mi comentario.

-Cállate, no loco lo estaría, se la pasa molestando –dijo apretando con más fuerza el celular.

-Bueno chicos tomen asiento –al escuchar a Kaede-sensei el se retiro a su lugar y yo guarde mi videojuego. La profesora comenzó a hablar cosas que a mi parecer no tenían sentido, pero que para el resto al parecer les agradaba, una vez que el descanso llego hice lo que para mí, después de los videojuegos y sacar de sus casillas a Toshiro, era lo más divertido del mundo, molestar a Hinamori.

-…Creo que eso beneficiara a las porristas –dijo Hinamori al resto de las chicas.

-Momo-chan tiene razón, podríamos hacer algo para que mas chicas quisieran unirse a las porristas –dijo Yuzu apoyando la, muy seguramente, boba idea de Hinamori.

-No sé, la verdad me parece algo muy… -Soi fon no podía encontrar las palabras para describir lo dicho por ellas.

-Bobo –dije mientras caminaba en su dirección y como si mi presencia fuera lo peor Yuzu frunció el seño.

-Claro que no es bobo –dijo ella inyectándome su furia con una simple mirada a lo cual yo sonreí con suficiencia.

-¿Y porque no lo seria? –le dije retándola, quería que mostrara esa actitud que se nunca muestra con el resto.

-Porque no y punto –dijo frunciendo mas el ceño.

-Ese no es un argumento muy inteligente, pero bueno viniendo de ti nada puede serlo –ok, lo admito eso no era muy caballeroso de mi parte pero estaba cansado de su tonta actitud.

-¿Quién te crees para…? –Karin se había puesto de pie para defender a su melliza pero esta la tomo del brazo y la regreso a su asiento.

-Karin-chan, no vale la pena pelear por algo asi –su sonrisa reapareció. –después de todo no necesitamos la aprobación de Yukio para hacer nuestro plan.

Una mueca no pudo evitar aparecer en mi rostro. –asi que seguirás con tu estúpida actitud. –le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-No sé de que hablas Yukio –dijo mientras no dejaba de leer la revista que acababa de tomar de la mesa. –solo soy amable con todos aquí, y si no te importa me estas incomodando asi que te pediría que te vayas –dijo a lo que Soi fon y Karin sonrieron. ¿Qué se creía esa mocosa para decirme eso? Mi ceño se frunció ante tal indignación.

-Yukio-kun creo que has escuchado lo que Yuzu-chan dijo –Hinamori me saco de mis pensamientos.

-No necesito pasar por esto –dije antes de retirarme con la consola en manos.

 **(Toshiro)**

Tras ver como Yukio dejaba de molestar a Hinamori sin que yo tuviera que interferir me dirigí a los vestidores, tenía práctica después del descanso asi que sería mejor estar listo antes de que sonara el timbre.

Cuando el timbre sonó ya me encontraba en las canchas, minutos después todos comenzaron a llegar y como era de esperarse Momo-chan y el resto de las porristas comenzaron a hacer calentar, una saludo rápido por parte de mi amiga castaña y me dirigí a la cancha, habría un partido pronto y lo que más necesitaba ahora era poner en forma a mi equipo.

-Como sabrán pronto tendremos un partido muy importante –comencé con mi pequeño discurso, más que nada para darles un motivo por el cual debían seguir mis rígidos entrenamientos al pie de la letra.

-¿Podrías saltarte tu charla motivacional? Créeme que no estoy de humor para aguantar tus charlas tontas –levante una ceja al escuchar la voz de cansancio por parte de Voralverna.

Suspire resignado, creo que ni yo estaba de humor para este tipo de discursos. –Creo… creo que ni yo estoy de humor –dije sobándome las sienes –camine hasta el centro de la cancha con el balón bajo el brazo, sin poder evitarlo mi vista viajo hasta el lugar donde estaba la pelinegra de kurosaki, se encontraba haciendo una rutina con varias piruetas y de mas.

-Toshiro deja de ver a tu novia y date prisa –escuche la voz de Voralverna, quien últimamente se dedicaba a molestarme más que de costumbre.

-Cállate –le dije entre dientes, ¿Por qué seguía con el vendito chiste de que era mi novia? Admitía que era bonita pero estaba realmente desquiciada, por no decir que era más grosera que Matsumoto ebria, y nada que decir de su carácter de los mil demonios combinado con su agresividad. Negué para despejar mi mente y di inicio al partido.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escuche el silbato del entrenador ¿de dónde había salido? No importaba realmente el asunto ahora era que el balón había salido y tenía que ir por él, busque con la mirada la bola llegando a chocar asi con la figura de la azabache quien tenía debajo del pie el objeto que buscaba. Su sonrisa, que esta de más decir que era un tanto malvada, se ensancho más cuando mi mirada se cruzo con la ella.

-Kurosaki ¿podrías darme ese balo? –le pregunte mientras me acercaba.

-Claro Hitsugaya-san –su sonrisa malvada que de la nada se volvió angelical la hiso ver hasta cierto punto confiable asi que sin pensarlo mucho me acerque, vaya sorpresa cuando sentí el objeto esférico estamparse en mi estomago con una fuerza tremenda y por inercia me lleve las manos al abdomen. –oh lo siento Hitsugaya-san no era mi intención lastimarte –dijo con una voz e inocencia más que fingidas.

Le lance una mirada de odio mientras me recuperaba del dolor –no te preocupes –le dije con una mueca que solo consiguió que ella sonriera con suficiencia.

Tome el balón del suelo y me dirigí a la cancha. –No me digas que el simple golpe de una mujer te dolió –una sonrisa se plasmo en el rostro del rubio.

-Cállate –le dije entre dientes mientras lanzaba el balón dentro de la cancha.

El juego continuo y a mis expectativas iba bien hasta que… -¡Ah! –todos nos giramos por inercia al escuchar ese grito por parte de un par de compañeros, me acerque a toda prisa a averiguar qué rayos había pasado. Me golpe la frente con la palma de la mano al ver lo absurdo de la situación, ese par había chocado por estar viendo en dirección a donde se encontraba el par de azabaches que mas me odiaban en esta escuela, es más me atrevo a decir que son las personas que el día de mi funeral reirán y festejaran, ok exagero.

-¿se encuentran bien? –dije en el tono más calmado que podía, no podía creer que por una tontería hubieran tenido un accidente.

-C-Creo que si –contesto uno de los chicos.

Estaba a punto de darles la espalda cuando escuche de nuevo sus quejidos, me cruce de brazos para verlos con toda la seriedad con la que debía tratarse esto. –no están bien, olviden el juego, ustedes dos no estarán en el. –sentencie. –es todo por hoy, pueden hacer lo que les plazca. –dije y todos festejaron.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde piensas sacar dos jugadores par mas tardar mañana a esta misma hora? –escuche junto a mí la voz de Yukio.

-¿no es obvio? –le dije mientras me sobaba las sienes, realmente hoy no era un día tranquilo como a los que estaba acostumbrado.

-La verdad no se a que te refieres –dijo con las manos y vista atentas en lo que pasaba en la PSP.

-Tendré que hacer un par de pruebas de último momento –le dije un tanto estresado.

-¿Te tengo que recordar que eso puede tomar días o incluso semanas las cuales no tenemos? –me dijo solo viéndome de reojo.

-Entonces meteré en el equipo a algún chico que sepa jugar bien y que esté interesado en estar en el equipo –le conteste comenzando a analizar las posibles personas a las que podía recurrir.

-No es por desalentarte pero créeme que esa no es una opción, todos son pésimos para lo que este equipo demanda –contesto sin apartar la vista de la consola.

-Entonces supongo que tienes una buena idea o de lo contrario no estarías sacando una escusa a todo lo que digo –conteste exasperado de la situación.

-Exacto –una sonrisa adorno su rostro, puso pausa al juego y me miro divertido. – ¿por qué no le dices a tu novia y a su amiguita que jueguen en el equipo? –

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno, después de más de un mes si actualizar esta historia regrese con el tercer capitulo, espero les guste y comenten, no me maten por actualizar hasta ahora.

2.-Agradezco a 10, milena rio, milena broyen, mikeRyder16, agus, alejamoya06 y gie25 por comentar, vaya que tuve problemas con mi inspiración y el tiempo, pero bueno aquí esta.

3.-personajes de tite kubo, historia y universo alternos míos, sin más me despido, cuídense, comenten, recomienden, pónganla en favoritos y sayonara.


	4. Chapter 4

**PORQUE DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO**

 **Es broma ¿no?**

Miro nuevamente la gran casona frente a ella, suspiro antes de caminar hacia la gran reja pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar el seguro unas blancas manos muy bien cuidadas abrieron la rejilla por ella y le ofrecieron una cálida sonrisa.

-Buenos días Rukia-sama –dijo antes de hacer una reverencia de cortesía.

-Buenos días –la sonrisa que ofreció la azabache igual era cortes pero más sin en cambio la nostalgia estaba presente.

-Byakuya-sama le espera en su despacho –la chica asintió antes de dirigirse al lugar indicado por la joven mujer.

 **(Rukia)**

Camino por el vacio vestíbulo. ¿Vacio? Sí, porque a pesar de que siempre está lleno de clientes de nii-sama o de los miles de sirvientes que hay en casa siempre me siento sola, me detengo a pensar, se supone que debería estar rebosante de alegría por haber humillado a él pelos de zanahoria, por haber quedado como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, por haberle pateado el trasero cuando seque mejores notas que él en el setenta por ciento de los exámenes, mas sin en cabio en cuanto pise la acera del frente de la casa esa alegría, esa satisfacción se esfumo y dejo en su lugar este gran vacío que eh sentido dentro de mi desde que mi hermana Hisana murió dejando solo a nii-sama.

-¡Rukia-chan que milagro! –al escuchar la jovial voz de la secretaria de nii-sama una sonrisa tira de mis labios, pero como es costumbre antes de que le pueda devolver el saludo ella me estruja entre sus brazos con un sofocante acto. -Oh cariño si tú estas aquí eso significa que Toshiro ¡ya está en casa! –y es en ese momento que me suelta, acordándose de su querido ahijado.

-Rangiku-san no te preocupes, escuche que se quedaría a prácticas y que tardaría algo de tiempo en llegar a casa. –le tranquilizo a lo que ella sonríe.

-Ese niño, se parece mucho a su padre, claro excepto por que Hitsugaya-san no es un amargado como él, me pregunto ¿de donde saco lo amargado si ninguno de sus padres es asi? –Esto último lo dice con un mohín y en un tono infantil, cosa que me causa gracia -¿Por qué no dejaste eso en tu alcoba cariño? –

-¿Eh? –Al principio no entiendo pero al final capto que se refiere a mi mochila, sonrió avergonzada –Lo eh olvidado –me excuso.

-¿Pues en que piensas? O mejor dicho ¿en quién piensas? –me dice mirándome con picardía.

El sonrojo aparece en todo mi rostro haciéndome lucir como un adorno navideño. – ¡E-En nadie! –chillo, ¿no pensaba en nadie, no directamente, solo recordaba lo bien que me sentí al ganarle a kurosaki, pero no pensaba en su cabello poco usual, o en su eterno seño fruncido que hace un gran contraste con sus ojos marrón y esa sonrisa que tira de sus labios al verse triunfal.

-Rukia… Rukia… -cuando por fin soy capaz de sacarme de la cabeza a kurosaki me doy cuenta que Matsumoto lleva un buen tiempo llamándome y pasándome la mano frente a la cara.

-Lo siento ¿Qué decías? –pregunto avergonzada.

-En nada jovencita enamorada –suelta un risa cómplice. –Vamos a tu recamara, sirve que te cambias –dice tirando de mi brazo para llevarme hacia mi alcoba.

-¿Y nii-sama? –es lo único que puedo preguntar.

-No te preocupes, el está muy ocupado con Ukitake como para preguntar por ti –y sin más acelera el paso.

Cuando llegamos dejo mi mochila en la cama y me acerco al closet mientras Matsumoto se sienta en la cama –y ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy querida? –dice ella mientras entro al vestidor para cambiarme.

-Pues bien, soy presidenta del consejo estudiantil por octava vez, le digo poniéndome el vestido blanco.

-¡Felicidades cariño! –dice ella alegre.

-Gracias, además saque muy buenas notas, estoy segura que nii-sama estará contento con esto –le digo poniéndome las medias transparentes.

-Es bueno que solo le des buenas noticias a Byakuya, se lo merece. –aunque no la veo sé que acaba de levantarse, sacar una lima de uñas de mi tocador y ahora se está limando las uñas. –Cariño ¿tienes mucha tarea? –pregunta.

-No, por suerte ningún maestro dejo tareas –le digo mientras intento decidirme entre zapatos color crema o unos azul muy claro.

-¡Que alegría! Asi puedes ayudarme a preparar la recepción para la fiesta. –Al escuchar lo dicho por ella dejo caer uno de los zapatos, ¡maldición! ¿Cómo olvide la fiesta que cada año se hace en la mansión? –Apuesto a que no la olvidaste –dice ella entrando al vestidor.

-N-No… -ella me mira con una ceja arqueada y al final me saca la verdad –Ok, si, lo olvide con todo el estrés de la escuela, en especial con ese pelos de zanahoria –le digo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Pelos de zanahoria? –pregunta ella tomando asiento en la silla frente a mí.

-Es un chico nuevo de la escuela, lleva ahí… dos semanas, pero es un odioso. –le digo más que molesta.

-¿Cuál es su nombre para que le hagamos pagar? –dice en broma.

Sonrió ante lo dicho. –Kurosaki Ichigo –le digo negando con la cabeza, el solo decir su nombre me enfurece.

-¿kurosaki? –pregunta ella a lo que yo asiento sin entender por qué la curiosidad de ella.

-¿Le conoces? –pregunto mirándola expectante.

-¡¿Cómo no conocerlo?! –en su rostro aparece una sonrisa. –Si su padre es Isshin kurosaki –dice ella alegre.

-¿y? –sigo sin entender.

-Pues trabaje con él hace ya algunos años, aun recuerdo muy bien a su esposa, a Ichigo y a las pequeñas gemelas –esperen un momento ¿gemelas? Ichigo tiene hermanas ¿gemelas? –Es más, que pequeño es el mundo, Byakuya piensa invitar a la fiesta a los kurosaki ya que quiere cerrar un trato con Isshin –esto no puede ser posible, tiene que ser una broma ¿no?

-Ahora lo importante… -la veo sacar un lindo vestido negro algo corto pero nada indecente. -¿Qué te parece? Espero te guste porque te tienes que lucir frente a todos… -su mirada picara aparece. –en especial frente a tu pelos de zanahoria. –

-¡Matsumoto! –chillo con la cara más que roja. Esta va a ser una velada muy larga…

 **(Yukio)**

-No crees que ya es hora de que prepares tus cosas para la fiesta –escucho a mis espaldas la odiosa voz de mi prima Riruka.

-No quiero ir –le contesto sin dejar de jugar con la consola.

-Sabes que tus padres están más que felices por ir a esa fiesta y no creas que se las vas a arruinar como el año pasado. –dice ella plantándose frente a mí con las manos en la cadera.

-No arruine nada, si ellos decidieron no ir no fue mi problema –le digo sin mirarla siquiera.

-Dame eso –Me arrebata la consola ganándose una mirada de muerte cortesía mía, la cual ella ignora y comienza a hablar –si ellos no asistieron el año pasado fue porque el niño se le ocurrió encapricharse con que no iría, deja de actuar asi, ya tienes catorce y me parece de muy mal gusto que sigas actuando como un niño de preescolar –dice ella más que enojada.

-devuélveme eso –le digo entre dientes e ignorando su gran discurso.

-Hasta que asistamos a la fiesta, tus padres estén felices y claramente tu quites esa cara de poco amigos –odio que se comporte como si fuera más madura que yo, el hecho de que tenga tres años mas no le da derecho a hacer lo que le venga en gana en esta casa. Y como era más que obvio se va dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Le resto importancia a este hecho y me dispongo a ir a buscar otra de mis consolas en mi habitación, vaya sorpresa la mía al descubrir que la muy maldita se llevo todos mis videojuegos, escondió mi laptop, y rapto todos mis libros -¡Riruka! –grito mientras camino en dirección a su alcoba hecho una furia.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta saliendo del cuarto de mis padres seguida por mi madre quien lleva un vestido de gala color morado con toques plata.

-¡Devuélveme todo lo que sacaste de mi habitación! –le grito ignorando o más bien sin importarme que mi madre este tras ella.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo hare hasta que vayamos a la fiesta! –dice ella con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Qué ocurre chicos? –pregunta mi madre y ambos la miramos.

-¡¿Qué qué ocurre?! ¡Oh pues nada más que Riruka saco todos mis videojuegos de mi habitación solo porque quiere que vaya a la estúpida fiesta! –sé que mi actitud es infantil pero simplemente Riruka saca lo peor de mi.

-Riruka devuélvele los videojuegos –dice mi medre y yo sonrió con suficiencia.

-No le devolveré nada hasta que acceda a acompañarnos, ustedes se lo merecen –dice Riruka intentando que mi madre cambie de opinión.

Sonrió al saber que no lo lograra, ella siempre me apoya pese a que los argumentos del resto sean buenos. –Yukio, creo que Riruka tiene razón, no estaría de más que nos acompañaras –la mandíbula casi se me cae al suelo al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué? –pregunto ingenuo aun sin creer lo que he escuchado.

-Prepara tus cosas cariño, tu padre llegara dentro de media hora para que nos vayamos asi que date prisa. –dice entrando de nuevo a la recamara.

-Gane. –dice ella sonriente y entra a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, antes de que pueda lanzarle un insulto ella abre nuevamente la puerta y asoma solo la cabeza. –y ni intentes buscarlos, están muy bien escondidos. –dice ella y luego vuelve a cerrar la puerta. ¡Esto debe ser una maldita broma!, tendré que aguantar estar el resto de la noche en esa estúpida fiesta y lo peor sin alguno de mis preciados videojuegos.

-¡Yukio! Date prisa –escucho desde el interior de su habitación a lo que yo me alejo más que molesto, solo espero esto no sea tan fastidioso como me imagino.

 **(Toshiro)**

Veo el esmoquin frente a mi por decima vez, no es que odie usar ropa de gala ni nada por el estilo, solo es que odio el hecho de acudir a un lugar lleno de gente que solo hablara de cosas estúpidas como el dinero que adquirieron en su último contrato multimillonario o sobre sus últimas vacaciones en un crucero de lujo que recorrió islas extravagantes, o sobre alguna de las ultimas propiedades que adquirieron en un lugar exclusivo… estupideces que solo la gente vacía y que ama el dinero pueden entender.

Niego con la cabeza para después ver la pila de libros que bien pudiera estar leyendo ahora, libros que son más divertidos que los comentarios ostentosos de esas personas.

-Toshiro ¿ya estás listo? –pregunta mi madre entrando a la habitación, su cabello negro está sujeto en un molote alto del que caen algunos cabellos que la hacen lucir elegante pero no tanto, su vestido azul (como sus ojos) celeste sin mangas la hace lucir más que joven y hace que recuerde la clase de mujer que es.

-En un momento bajo –le digo pasándome la mano por el cabello despeinándolo.

-Si no quieres no tienes que ir –dice ella entrando completamente a la habitación. –¿Estás enfermo? –pregunta algo preocupada.

-¿Qué? No, no es eso –niego de inmediato.

-¿entonces? –pregunta ella, adoro que sea la clase de madre modelo, y ahí es donde recuerdo mi problema.

-No, no es nada, solo que estoy algo estresado por las practicas, exámenes… ya sabes cosas sin interés –le intento calmar.

-No tienes que ir, puedo decirle a tu padre que te sientes mal y no habrá problema. –dice ella.

-No es necesario –le ofrezco una sonrisa y ella la corresponde. –creo que hasta me podría relajar ahí. –digo y ella asiente.

-Entonces date prisa, no creo que a tu padre le agrade la idea de llegar tarde y más cuando va a cerrar el trato del año –dice ella citando a papa antes de soltar una dulce risita.

-Ella tiene razón. –ambos volteamos a ver en la dirección de la que provino esa voz, nos encontramos con que esta recargado en el umbral de la puerta con una gran sonrisa, lleva un traje negro camisa blanca y una corbata que combina con el vestido de mama. –Será mejor que te des prisa recuerda que es un día muy especial –

-Lo sé. –le digo y le ofrezco una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno entonces te vemos a bajo en… cinco minutos –dice mi padre y yo asiento.

-¿Cinco minutos? ¿No es eso muy poco tiempo? –pregunta mama saliendo de mi cuarto.

-¿Poco tiempo? Es un chico eso ya es mucho tiempo –dice mi padre siguiéndola y cerrando la puerta en cuanto sale.

Suspiro, y comienzo a quitarme la ropa de baño para ponerme el traje, una vez que lo tengo puesto bajo y veo que mis padres vaya que disfrutaban mi ausencia, nada del otro mundo pero digamos que tuve que aclararme la voz un par de veces para que dejaran de besarse. Después de un viaje bastante largo llagamos, a la mansión Kuchiki ¿Cuántos años sin venir aquí para algo que no fuera esta fiesta anual? Tal vez cuatro o más, pero aun asi recuerdo cada parte de esta casa, cuando llegamos al salón principal veo a todas las grandes familias aquí, Yoruichi-sensei platicando con el profesor Urahara, amigos de la infancia escuche una vez, amigos de la escuela platicando entre ellos sin la compañía de sus padres.

-¿quieres dar una vuelta por ahí? –pregunta mama.

Asiento y me alejo un poco, veo a Soi fon platicando con unos amigos, Yukio jugando con sus dedos ansioso, lo más seguro es que su prima lo haya chantajeado, Ururu viendo como Jinta pelea con otros chicos, y luego a Karin llagando junto a sus hermanos… un momento ¿Qué hace Karin aquí? Miro a todas partes buscando una respuesta lógica y después veo a mi padre hablando con un hombre de cabellos negros que después abraza a un peli naranja, que supongo es el hermano e Karin, entonces creo que el pelinegro es su padre, veo a mi padre saludar a Karin y a su hermana y después…

-Toshiro ven a saludar a unos amigos –escucho a mi padre y asiento. Cuando llego a ellos veo bien el atuendo de Karin, vestido blanco diez centímetros sobre la rodilla con una cinta negra en la cintura, su cabello esta suelto y lleva un adorno blanco con piedrillas negras.

-El debe ser tu hijo –dice entusiasta el padre de Karin.

-Gran chico ¿no? –mi padre continua con la conversación sin notar lo incomodo que me siento.

-Ni que lo digas. –el hombre comienza a reír estrepitosamente ganándose una mirada furiosa de parte de sus hijos.

-Voy por algo para tomar –dice el peli naranja. –fue un gusto en conocerlo. –y sin más se aleja de nosotros.

-Veo que tienes unos hijos maravillosos. –dice mi madre. –Yuzu me recuerda mucho a Masaki cuando éramos niñas. –la sonrisa que ofrece mama es de lo más cálida. –¿qué edad tienen? –

-catorce –responden al unisonó.

-¡Que coincidencia! Toshiro ¿no van en tu clase? –me preguntan.

-Claro, es mas hasta se sienta cerca de mi –dice Karin sonriente.

-Entonces supongo que se llevan bien –dice mama.

-Por supuesto, es un gran amigo. –estoy seguro que no soy el único con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza, se que Yuzu está más confundida que yo.

-¿Por qué no pasas tiempo con tu amiga? –me dice papa guiñándome el ojo.

-Claro seria un placer –dice Karin y antes de que pueda protestar me lleva con ella. Esto debe ser una broma.

Cuando ya estamos lejos de nuestras familias decido preguntar al fin. -¿Qué rayos te pasa? –

-De nada –la veo buscar entre la multitud.

-¿Eh? –¿de qué me perdí?

-Supongo que tus padres no les gustaría saber que eres un maldito –un punto a su favor. –ni a mi padre le gustaría escuchar que soy una grosera –la veo hacer un mohín, admito que se ve adorable.

-Entonces no lo hiciste solo por mí, admítelo. –le digo mientras me cruzo de brazos.

-Lo admito. –¿mi imaginación o es una descarada?

-Bueno, dudo que hayas hecho esto por buena fe ¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto sin rodeos.

-Nada –dice ella, ¿Por qué no le creo? Arqueo la ceja y ella se cruza de brazos para después sonreír –sabes que, si quiero algo –por dios, estoy seguro que dirá lo del equipo de soccer. –Quiero que me ayudes a salir de aquí – un momento ¿escuche bien?

-¿eh? –digo confundido.

-Lo que escuchaste, ayúdame a salir, si quieres acompáñame, por lo que vi tu tampoco estas a gusto. –la veo ofrecerme una mano y sin entender porque al final la acepto, debo de estar loco de remate.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste y que comenten.

2.-Agradezco a 10, majopatashify, MikeRyder16, alejamoya06 por sus reviews.

3.-Personajes de tite kubo, historia y universo alterno míos, comenten, cuídense, lean, coman frutas y verduras jeje no se crean yo amo el chocolate pero ne y sayonara.


	5. Chapter 5

**PORQUE DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO**

 **Un baile muy especial**

La mansión Kuchiki se encontraba repleta de gente importante, empresarios por aquí, magnates por allá, solo las mejores familias cabe destacar, todos con asuntos propios pero nunca olvidando el motivo de esta fiesta, convivir con otros grandes empresarios, todos estaban más que a gusto con los manjares que le eran proporcionados, la música de todo tipo que sonaba y el extenso lugar, todos menos seis jóvenes que estaban enfrascados en su pelea no solo con la persona que supuestamente "odiaban" a muerte, sino que también con lo que ahora en sus mentes estaba comenzando a revelarse.

 **(Ichigo)**

Después de que el viejo nos presentara a unos conocidos suyos y de que saliera de ahí dejando a mis hermanas con él decidí ir a ver un poco el lugar, recordé que al entrar note que la casa era enorme, pero ahora que he caminado por ella créanme que se me hace mas inmensa, ya eh visto los jardines, el estanque de peses, la recepción, el lugar de que tal vez años atrás sirvió para entrenar, un lugar con piezas antiguas que le pertenecieron a la familia Kuchiki por generaciones y aun no llevo ni la cuarta parte de la casa, mientras camino viendo las pinturas de los diferentes líderes de la gran familia choco con un pequeño cuerpo pero antes de que este caiga lo sujeto abrazándolo, o mejor dicho abrazándola.

-Lo… -detengo mis disculpas cuando note quien es la chica con la que eh chocado y por inercia me alejo de ella como si se tratase de un metal al rojo vivo.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? –pregunta ella cruzándose de brazos, con el seño fruncido y ¿sonrojada? Frunzo el seño con clara confusión por ese lindo sonrojo… esperen un segundo ¿Por qué me parece lindo el sonrojo que lleva Rukia? –Te hice una pregunta –dice ella así.

-El v… mi padre quiso venir y nos chantajeo para que viviéramos. –le conteste mientras metía las manos en las bolsas del pantalón de vestir color negro que traía.

-Ya entiendo… -dijo en un susurro mientras comenzaba a sobarse el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha. No era mi imaginación pero puedo jurarles que en ese momento se produjo un silencio incomodo, no era como el silencio que se producía entre nosotros en clases en donde ella me mandaba miradas asesinas y yo hacía lo mismo, donde el violeta de su mirada era congelante mientras el marrón del mío era como llamas… no está ves era distinto. Para perder un poco el tiempo mire su atuendo, sencillo, un vestido negro que le llega sobre las rodillas, esta ceñido en la parte superior, un escote en ve que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, llevaba el cabello recogido en un molote dejando caer mechones rebeldes sobre su frente y alrededor de su rostro, el maquillaje no era nada llamativo solo lo suficiente para que sus hermosos ojos violetas resaltaran, ahora que lo veo mejor me doy cuenta que estos tienden a cambiar de color constantemente, algunas veces son azules y otras violetas… que chica más rara. -¿Qué tanto miras idiota? –y nuevamente ella me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

-Nada –le contesto desviando la mirada.

-No me causes problemas quieres –dice ella frunciendo el seño, juro que esta noche la he visto fruncir el seño más veces que en todo el tiempo que la llevo conociendo.

-No te preocupes, eso es lo último que quiero –le digo siendo más o menos sincero.

Antes de que pueda alejarme definitivamente de ella escucho una vos muy familiar y que pensé jamás volvería a escuchar. – ¡Rukia! –y ante nosotros aparece una mujer de cabellos rubios casi naranjas, de voluptuosos pechos. -¿Ichigo? –pregunta ella y es entonces cuando mis sospechas son confirmadas. -¡Ichigo! Dice mientras me da uno de esos abrazos mortales. –cariño hace tanto que no te veo, ¿Cómo están tus hermanas y el vago de tu padre? –

-¡Matsumoto lo estas matando! -chilla histérica Rukia al ver que no puedo respirar ya que ha colocado mi rostro entre sus atributos.

-¡oh! Lo siento –y entonces me suelta y tomo una gran bocanada de aire. –Casi te dejo sin novio querida –dice provocando que sienta un inmenso calor en las mejillas.

-¡E-El no es mi novio! –dice ella.

-Claro cariño. –y nos giña un ojo en forma de complicidad. –no te preocupes Byakuya no se enterara. –y antes de que podamos decir algo a nuestro favor ella desaparece entre la gran multitud.

-Yo… -decimos al unisonó lo que hace que nos sonrojemos mas.

-yo me tengo que ir –dice ella.

-Yo igual –agrego y ambos salimos en direcciones opuestas.

 **(Yuzu)**

Después de que Karin se fuera con Hitsugaya-kun y que me dejara con un signo de interrogación gigante sobre la cabeza papa me dejo ir con Momo-chan y Yachiru-chan a quienes me encontré tras la rápida huida de mi hermana y el albino menor.

Platicábamos muy amenamente hasta que Momo soltó un chillido de alegría y corrió más que feliz a una chica de cabello fucsia y ojos del mismo color.

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunte curiosa a Yachiru.

-Riruka Dokugamine, hija única del gran magnate de las empresas Dokugamine, prima de Yukio, seleccionada en más de una ocasión como la más guapa de su generación, sin mencionar que fue la modelo del catalogo más prestigioso de cosméticos de Tokio el año pasado. –enserio que a veces me cuestiono como es que Yachiru sabe tanto de las personas… ¿será caso una espía o algo por el estilo?

-Ya veo… -dije sin apartar mi vista de la elegante chica, sonreía amablemente lo que sea que Momo le dijera, ¿Cómo puede que alguien tan bonita e incluso amable se prima de Yukio?

-Somos primos ya que soy el protegido de su padre, fuera de eso ningún lazo más nos une –di un pequeño brinquito a escuchar esa vos tan odiosa y familiar a mis espaldas contestando la pregunta como si leyera la mente.

-No pregunte –respondí desviando la mirada de la joven.

-Pero supuse que lo harías –dijo él en tono gélido como siempre. Antes de que pudiera contestar algo la chica se acerco a nosotros acompañada de Momo.

-Pues supusiste mal –dije dándome la vuelta para encararlo.

-Claro que no, pero por supuesto lo negaras todo solo porque al parecer tu pasatiempo favorito es llevarme la contraria –dijo el enarcando la ceja derecha.

-Y al parecer el tuyo es molestarme y hacerme la vida imposible –dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Si ¿y? –pregunto sínicamente y con esa sonrisa que hasta cierto punto lo hace lucir lindo…

-¿Cómo que "¿y?"? –dije molesta mirando el encantador color verde de sus ojos. –Eso me molesta –dije frunciendo el seño como un kurosaki lo sabe hacer.

-No sabes cuánto me tenía el pendiente –dijo él con sarcasmo.

-eres un… -

-¿Asi que por esto no querías venir a esta fiesta? –escuchamos tras nosotros la voz de una chica, al girar vimos a Riruka quien tras de ella llevaba a Momo y a Yachiru. –te peleaste con tu novia y sabias que iba a venir por eso no querías –dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfal.

-No digas tonterías, ella no es mi novia –dijo el frunciendo el seño.

-Claro, es obvio que ella no se fijaría en un narcisista como tú. –la sonrisa de ella se ensancho mas y el seño de él se arruga en igual proporción.

-en primer lugar aclaro que no soy un narcisista solo soy consciente de mi grandeza, en segundo lugar si ese fuera el caso a ti no te importaría y en tercero…–

-¿entonces si es tu novia? –esta vez la duda se notaba en sus palabras.

-¿Qué? Claro que… - un grito de felicidad interrumpió el argumento de Yukio.

-Sabia que un día conocerías a una chica y dejarías de ser tan fastidioso –se notaba visiblemente feliz de la supuesta relación que Yukio mantenía con… ¡¿conmigo?! –Le diré a mi tía de esto, ella merece saberlo. –declaro poniendo la mano frente a nosotros. –Esperen un minuto aquí –y sin más salió en una dirección indefinida perdiéndose en la multitud.

-Que… ¡que idiota eres! –le grite encarándolo y con mi vos colérica recién descubierta.

-¿idiota? Por dios, al menos intente excusarme más sin en cambio tu permaneciste mas muda que un maldito mimo –grito él.

-Pues si querías explicar las cosas al menos lo hubieras hecho bien –

-Pues tu también pudiste haber hecho algo por ayudar –ok, admito que el tenia razón, pero si los genes kurosaki estaban en mi sangre al fin hacían ato de presencia convirtiéndome en una terca total.

-chicos… -susurro Momo.

-Pues no conocía a tu prima, no podía simplemente comenzar a discutir con ella –

-chicos… -

-Pero pudiste defender el hecho de que tú y yo no somos nada –

-chicos… - elevo un poco la vos.

-Claro que no –

-Chicos…. –

-¡¿Qué?! – gritamos al unisonó.

-Riruka-san viene en camino –dijo en un tono medio asustado y los dos nos giramos encontrándonos a escasos metros de la familia de Yukio quienes estaban acompañados de mi padre.

 **(Karin)**

Veo a mi alrededor los inmensos arboles de cerezo, caminamos por un sendero que esta solo iluminado solo por la luna y las estrellas, eh de admitir que esto crea un paisaje algo asi romántico… me incomodo ante tales pensamientos, no debería de pensar en nada de eso y menos cuando el engreído peliblanco de Toshiro tira de mi mano para llevarme a la salida más cercana y segura.

-¿Seguro que sabes a donde ir? –le pregunto, llevamos cinco minutos recorriendo este camino oscuro y ni señales de que acabe, no me molesta esto ni nada, solo que es incomodo sentir la fría mano de este chico entrelazada con la mía. No contesta, estoy a punto de volver a reiterar mi pregunta cuando él se detiene en seco y termino chocando con su espalda. -¡oye! ¡Pudiste haber avisado! –le digo molesta y alejándome de él.

Siento el momento n el que suelta mi mano, su mirada se pierde en lo alto y por inercia lo hago también, veo frente a nosotros una gran pared de piedra de la cual cuelgan enredaderas dándole un aspecto entre aterrador y fantástico. Se impulsa suavemente y con una agilidad de gato lo veo saltar y trepar hasta llegar a la cima del muro, está dispuesto a saltar cuando gira la cabeza y me dice -¿no piensas seguirme? –

Veo lo alto que él se encuentra, veo la superficie del muro y luego mi atuendo, sobre todo mis zapatos -¿estás loco? –le pregunto incrédula. La seriedad en su expresión me contesta antes de que él lo haga. -¿A caso no ves lo que llevo puesto? –le pregunto aun ingenua.

-Claro que lo veo ¿Qué tiene eso? –dice poniéndose de pie y girándose, al verlo bien noto como el viento juega con su rebelde cabello blanquecino, ¿Cómo se puede ver elegante y al mismo tiempo tan rebelde?

-¿Cómo que qué tiene? No puedo saltar con "esto" puesto –le digo.

-Claro que puedes –dice y antes de que pueda reclamar el baja de ahí cayendo de pie a mi lado de una manera tan sofisticada –solo que ninguno de los dos quiere ver que lo intentes – y nuevamente antes de que pueda decir algo me toma de la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos? –cuestiono.

-Ya que es obvio que no saldremos de aquí sin que tengas que saltar algún muro o cosas asi te llevare a un mejor lugar –dice el sin detenerse.

Usualmente soy muy curiosa pero hoy dejo pasar esa parte de mí y me abstengo a seguirlo, no caminamos por mucho hasta que llegamos a unas escaleras de caracol que suben a un lugar incierto de la casa, me hace un ademan para indicarme que suba primero, ¿Quién diría que puede ser un caballero?, subo las escalera, el me sigue a una distancia prudente para no ver debajo de mi ropa pero tampoco chocar conmigo, cuando llego al final de la escalera me encuentro en un descanso que está rodeado de un barandal de hierro. -¿pretendes que lo salte? –pregunto incrédula.

-No, pretendía que abrieras el seguro –dice ejecutando dicha acción, por obvias razones para poder hacer rodea mi figura y sin poder evitarlo termina a mis espaldas –pasa –me indica y sin chistear o hago.

Caminamos por la azotea de la casa, por suerte esta inclinada y nadie puede vernos desde ningún ángulo, cuando lo veo sentarse hago lo mismo claro que evitando que la estúpida falda se suba. El se acuesta cómodamente y yo simplemente me dedico a admirar el cielo al igual que el.

-¿Cómo… como conoces este lugar? –le pregunto después de varios minutos.

-Cuando era niño venia con mi padre de visita, Kuchiki-san, el estúpido de Yukio y yo jugábamos al escondite en toda la casa, por lo continuas que eran mis vistas fui conociendo rápidamente el lugar y gracias a mi buena memoria no eh olvidado nada –dijo suspirando.

No dije nada, solo me limite a asentir y a seguir admirando el cielo junto a él, por hoy la presencia de este chico peliblanco no me molestaba del todo.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno eh de admitir que me tarde más de lo que esperaba en actualizar, pero a mi favor tu ve mil cosas que hacer y a penas si me daba tiempo ver muchas cosas, además de que no puedo estar frente al computador mucho ya que… bueno problemas de salud. Bueno pero no atosigare con mi vida personal, mejor le digo, amor en este capítulo, el pequeño paso a comenzado ¿los tercos kurosaki sucumbirán o tendrán que ser los alumnos estrella quienes lo hagan? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

2.- agradezco a majopatashify, Kimi-Sosuke, mikeRyder16, 10, alejamoya06 y Sayumi por dejar reviews, que bueno que alguien me motiva.

3.-Personajes de tite kubo, historia y universo alternos míos, sin más me despido, espero lo hayan disfrutado y sayonara.


	6. Chapter 6

**PORQUE DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO**

 **Porque las cosas deben regresar a la normalidad**... **O al menos eso se suponía**

El chico suspiro por enesima vez en este día, las cosas parecían normales desde donde fuese que las viera, Rukia estaba sentada en la misma banca situada a su izquierda, esos egnimaticos y raros ojos violetas seguían con la misma determinación, ese fino mechón azabache seguía cayendo con delicadeza justo en el medio de su perfecto rostro... Sí, obviamente todo seguía como debía ser, todo menos la concentración del joven de cabellos naranjas.

( **Ichigo** )

¡Maldita enana! ¡maldita! ¡maldita! ¡y mil veces maldita! ¿cómo rayos logró ponerme los nervios de punta en una sola noche? Ok lo admito, no sólo fue su culpa, pero ¡¿cómo diablos pretendían que la dejara de ver sí se paseaba por ahí con ese vestido y esa sonrisa que por primera vez no era falsa?! Me siento estúpido de sólo recordar lo feliz que se veía.

-kurosaki... - salí de mi ensoñiación cuando escuché a la profesora llamarme, mire en su dirección y noté el claro signo de enfado. -Al fin responde joven Kurosaki-

-Yo... Lo siento Unohana-sensei - dije bajando la mirada y cruzandome con esos ojos violetas y esa sonrisa malevola.

-No importa, sólo lea el párrafo que le he indicado. - Mis ojos viajaron con súplica hasta encontrarse con los de Renji quién sólo se escogió de hombros, juro que en cuánto salga de está ese idiota me las pagara y muy caras. - Por lo que veo no ha estado atento a la clase - sí las miradas matasen ya me encontraría seis metros bajo tierra cortesía de Unohana-sensei. -Le pido que se retiré- me pidió con esa amable pero macabra voz.

Suspire con resignación, tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a salir, claro no sin antes mandarle una mirada de muerte al idiota de Renji y de paso a la enana del demonio quién cabe decir tenía una sonrisa sacrona, estúpidos pensamientos.

Una vez fuera del aula quise aprovechar este momento de descanso y conocer un poco más la escuela, porque sí, en estas dos semanas que llevó en este sitio no eh podido explorar como se debe por culpa de una insufrible pitufa. Con las manos dentro de las bolsas de mi chaqueta comienzo mi recorrido, pasando por la enorme biblioteca, los muy bien equipados laboratorios, la moderna sala de cómputo y sin dejar de lado el colosal auditorio, quién diría, este lugar es menos divertido de lo que creí.

-¿Kurosaki Ichigo? - escucho una dulce voz llamarme, giro sobre mis talones sólo para hallar a una chica de cabellos verdes, figura esbelta, quién me miraba curiosa con esos ojos ambar. Asentí a lo que ella sonrio. -Creo que mi pregunta fue estúpida, quiero decir ¿cuántos chicos con cabello naranja hay en esta escuela? -Enarque una ceja sin entender su punto a lo que ella continuó- Venía a darte un aviso por parte de Yamamoto-san, quién quiere vallas inmediatamente a su oficina -y sin más comenzó a caminar - por cierto me llamó Nelliel - Ok, que chica más singular.

Negue levemente para después ir al lugar indicado por Nell. Llegué al escritorio de Sasakibe-san y antes de que siquiera pronunciará palabra me señaló la puerta de madera que tenía el título "Dirección" con letras negras. Me acerque a pasó lento y cauteloso, no se porque tengo la extraña sensación de que en cuanto cruce esa puerta algo malo ocurrirá.

-Yamamoto-san no me puede pedir eso... - se quejó una voz angelical, nada que ver con la odiosa de Rukia, ¡¿porqué rayos pienso en ella?! Negue freneticamente, ya sabía a donde iban mis pensamientos y sí algo había aprendido es que cuando ella aparece en mi cabeza mejor deshacerme de lo que me venga a la mente. Regresando a la linda voz dentro de la oficina... Gire la perilla sólo para encontrarme con la sorpresa más grande, la chica de la hermosa voz es nada más y nada menos que Kuchiki Rukia.

\- Me alegro de que ya este aquí Kurosaki - Rukia miro por sobre su hombro y me lanzó una mirada llena de furia. - desde hoy se quedará todas las tardes a ayudar a la señorita Kuchiki con los preparativos para el festival y no acepto un no en respuesta. -

¡¿Que?! Esto no está bien, simplemente no está bien, no pasare las tardes de las próximas semanas junto a Rukia, me niego a hacerlo... Eso me hubiera gustado decir pero cuando logré salir de mi shock inicial ya me encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca mientras ella se dedicaba a maldecir a su suerte y a mi.

( **Yuzu** )

No sé como llegué a esto: a estar cocinando curry con la cheff profesional que más admiro y con la modelo juvenil más famosa de Tokio mientras el odioso gamer que tengo por rival refunfuña sin dejar de presionar botones como sí la vida le dependiera de eso, sí, definitivamente no sé como llegué a esto.

¡Oh cierto! Todo empezó en cuanto puse un pie en la escuela, recordaba los sucesos de la velada de ayer, que para mi suerte había logrado escapar antes de que Riruka llegara con su tía, y pues el resto de la noche pude estar en paz.

Suspire aliviada, hasta que...

-¡Yuzu!- y antes de que pudiera siquiera analizar lo sucedido ya me encontraba siendo estrujada por la chica de cabello fucsia que según recordaba era prima de Yukio.

-Yo... - No sabía que decir, realmente esto era una sorpresa.

-No creas que te me escapaste ayer eh... - dijo apartandose sólo un poco de mi. -Le conté de ti a mi tía y me dijo que quería conocerte hoy mismo. En la salida voy por ti y por el odioso de mi primo - Y sí más se fue ¿quién diría que cumpliría con su palabra?

-¡Wow! ¡Yuzu, no sabía que cocinaras tan bien! -expresó Riruka mientras no dejaba de probar el curry.

-No digas eso - dije sonrojada. -sólo pongo en práctica lo que aprendí en los programas que veo. -

-Pues aún así, se nota que eres muy buena en esto - apoyo Mikami-san, la madre de Yukio.

-Dejen de elogiar TODO lo que hace Yuzu - se quejó Yukio.

-Ya, ya, no te preocupes, ya no te voy a robar más la atención de Yuzu-chan -un poderoso sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas al escuchar las palabras de la de cabello fucsia.

Un tic apareció en la ceja y ojo derecho de Yukio -¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir ¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!? - gritó mientras golpeaba la mesa con las manos para después irse y perderse en las escaleras.

-Lo siento. - Dije bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes Yukio es muy difícil de tratar. - me dijo la madre de Yukio.

-Aunque creo que como su novia tú lo sabes - continuó Riruka.

-Yo no... Me tengo que ir. - desate el nudo del delantal, ofrecí una leve reverencia y me dirigí a la puerta.

Una vez que llegué a casa lo único en lo que podía pensar era ¡¿porque rayos no pude decirle la verdad a Mikami-san y a Riruka?! Debía estar muy pero enserio muy loca para dejar que me emparejaran con ese imbécil.

El sonido de mi celular me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Mire la pantalla "número desconocido" se podía leer, presione el botón para contestar...

-Mañana, quince minutos antes de que toque el timbre, frente a la biblioteca ¡y más te vale no hacerme esperar! - y sin más colgó.

Ese era ¿Yukio? ¡esperen! ¡¿como rayos consiguió mi número?!

( **Karin** )

Salí del baño con la toalla sobre mi húmedo cabello, mire en dirección a mi cama, y ahí estaba el símbolo de mi alegría, ese uniforme color negro con rojo, con el número 9 y sobre este con letras rojas "Kurosaki".

-¡Pero que feliz estoy! -grite lanzandome a la cama. Suspire sin que esa sonrisa se borrara de mi rostro.

Y se preguntaran ¿Cómo obtuve ese uniforme? Pues simple, el engreido inútil de Toshiro me lo dio, sí, así como lo escuchan, el mismo, en persona me lo entregó... Hay me regocijo en su desdicha de sólo recordar.

-Kurosaki - rode los ojos con sólo escuchar a ese idiota. -Detente ahí Kurosaki - ¿quién se cree para ordenarme? Y como era obvio lo ignore olimpicamente, hasta que el baboso me tomo por el brazo y me hizo verle a la horrible cara.

-¿que quieres? -pregunté mordaz.

-Tú en la cancha ahora - dijo para después comenzar a caminar.

-¡oye tú ¿quién rayos te crees para...? -mi reclamo se vio interrumpido cuando el sonso se acerco.

-¿No me escuchaste? Dije ¡ahora! - y sin más tiro de mi mano para llevarme con el.

-¡¿a donde me llevas?! -pregunté histérica, al verme sin respuesta alguna grite por fin -¡auxilio! ¡me secuestran! -las miradas de todos se dirigieron a nosotros.

-Cállate loca -me ordeno.

-¡¿Que me cálle?! -ahora estaba hecha una furia.

-Sí, me harías un enorme favor -dijo el molesto.

-Que te crees imbécil -susurre. Al final llegamos al gimnasio. -¿qué hacemos aquí? - pregunté cautelosa.

Un chico rubio y de ojos verdes se acerco a nosotros, y se escuchó un suspiro resignado por parte de Toshiro. -Kurosaki... Desde hoy formaras parte del equipo de soccer. - su mirada se encontraba clavada en el suelo mientras que el rubio sonreia.

-Ja... ¿escuché bien? El gran Hitsugaya requiere de mi ayuda - ok, sé en este caso debería tratar de mejor manera a Toshiro, pero vamos es lo mínimo que se merece después de que me humillo frente a todos, la sonrisa del rubio se agrando ante esto.

-Tomalo o déjalo - dijo entre dientes.

-Ok, ok, pero con un par de condiciones. -dije levantando el dedo índice.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que condiciones?! Sí no mal recuerdo TÚ querías entrar al equipo - dijo recalcando el tú.

-Tú lo has dicho quería del verbo ya no -lo sé, lo sé, soy una mentirosa, pero ustedes harían lo mismo ¿no?

-Toshiro ya dale lo que quiere a tú novia -dijo ganandose una mirada de muerte por parte de Toshiro y claramente de mi.

-Tú cállate -dijo entre dientes. -Ahora tú-está vez se dirigió a mi- dime ¿que es lo que quieres? -

-Sencillo, primero, quiero tener un buen uniforme -dije sonriente.

-Mujer tenía que ser- escuché decir a un pelirrojo que recuerdo se llama Jinta.

Ignore el bobo comentario. -Segundo, quiero que Soi Fon también entre al equipo -

-No te preocupes, ya estaba decidido que Soi Fon se unirá, aunque obvio primero debíamos convencer a la más terca -Dijo el de ojos verdes.

-Entonces supongo que desperdicie mi segundo deseo -dije con sonrisa sacarrona a lo que Toshiro función más el seño.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó sin esconder ni un poco su fastidio.

-No, tengo una última y sumamente importante petición, de la cual dependerá mi decisión. -dije.

-Date prisa ¿que es lo que quieres? -vaya sí que es impaciente.

-Pues... Quiero que Hitsugaya Toshiro sea mi esclavo por las próximas dos semanas. - mi sonrisa malevola no pudo relucir más.

-¡¿Que?! -Exclamarón todos.

-Lo que escucharón, tomenlo o dejenlo- dije cruzada de brazos muy digna.

-¡Estas loca! -grito Toshiro.

-Dije tomenlo o dejenlo -me sentía en la gloria, pero para ser sincera vaya que me moría de ganas por poder jugar fútbol, pero claro no se los admitiria.

-Jamás -dijo Toshiro con su fastidio.

-Toshiro hazlo por el equipo - rogaron todos.

Y bueno ¿que les puedo decir? Mañana tendré esclavo para hacer con el lo que me placa.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- ¡Hola amigos! Después de dos o tres meses, la verdad ya hasta perdí la cuenta, crearme que lo lamento mucho pero bueno aquí me tienen dándoles lata jaja. Oh por cierto les pido perdonen mis faltas de ortografía pero todo lo escribí desde mi celular y es que mi computadora se descompuso y valió.

2.- Agradezco a: Yui Ashimasu-Hiro, MikeRyder16, 10, gabripuchu2012, tefykuchiki6, y a alejamoya06 quienes espero no se hayan aburrido en la espera.

3.-Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia y universo alterno míos, sin más me despido, cuidense, dejen reviews y sayonara.


	7. Chapter 7

**PORQUE DEL ODIO AL AMOR SÓLO HAY UN PASO**

 **Mi tortura lleva por nombre Kurosaki**

El silencio era sepulcral se había apoderado de la habitación y la tención era tanta que incluso uno juraria que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, pero claro, de haber uno cierta chica de cabellos azabaches ya lo habría utilizado para matar a un pelinaranja que no se cansaba de hacerle la vida imposible.

-Y bien... ¿Cuál es el plan Kuchiki-san? -preguntó inocente la chica pelinaranja con gran delantera.

 **(Rukia)**

La junta del consejo estudiantil llevaba cinco minutos de haber comenzado, faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzara la primera hora de clases e Ichigo ya había colmado mi paciencia.

Suspire para poder calmar mi furia -Pues verán, como es obvio, quería superar el festival del año pasado, pensé en contratar una mejor banda cortesía de la familia Kuchiki -dije orgullosa.

-Aburrido -declaró el pelos de zanahoria.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea? -un tic se estaba apoderando de mi ojo y ceja derecha.

-Pues para ser sincero... Sí -y una estúpida sonrisa sacarrona se formó en su rostro, se endereso, cabe decir que hasta hace cinco segundos estaba tan desinteresado en cualquier cosa que dijéramos. -No se a que estén acostumbrados hacer aquí pero en todas las escuelas en las que eh estado... -y comenzó a parlotear sobre las cosas que hacían en sus otras escuelas mientras el resto lo veían fascinados con cada palabra -¿Y que les parece? -preguntó terminando con su discurso.

Todos se miraron con la duda impresa en sus rostros, sonrei para mis adentros, estaba segura de que su respuesta sería... -¡Nos gusta! -declaró Orihime.

-¡¿Qué?! -grite aún sin creer lo que escuchaba y ganandome así la mirada de todos sobre mi.

-¿Estas bien Rukia? -preguntó Tatsuki.

-Yo... s-sí, sólo ¿están seguros de lo que dicen? -pregunté esperando una negativa.

-Claro, después de todo son ideas frescas - y el estúpido de Renji tenía de que hablar.

-Además de que sería bueno que toda la escuela participe -agregó Uryu a lo que Chad asintio.

-Yo... -

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la primera clase sonó y todos se pusieron de pie. -Supongo que ustedes dos se quedaran ¿o no? -preguntó Tatsuki.

-Esa es mi sentencia -susurramos los dos al unísono.

Tras la salida de Renji, Uryu, Orihime, Chad y Tatsuki el silencio se volvió a apoderar de la habitación, nuestras miradas chocaron, el marrón y el violeta, los ceños se fruncieron, la mandibula de él se tenso y yo bufe molesta.

-No me molestes -advertí antes de empezar con mis labores.

-No me lo necesitas decir dos veces -dijo antes de tomar la pc y teclear desinteresado.

Tomé mi mochila de chappy y saqué aquel bloc que utilizaba para hacer mis bocetos, inalé antes de comenzar a dibujar aquellas grandes ideas que tenía en mente para el festival, los minutos pasaban y siempre después de hacer apenas unos cuántos trazos tomaba el borrador y terminaba desapareciendo todo, la frustración se estaba apoderando de mi a cada segundo hasta que sin aguantarlo más arranque la hoja de papel para hacerla bola y lanzarla lejos, las ideas no fluián como se supone deberían hacerlo y que la mirada de ese odioso estuviera clavada en mi no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, no lo aguanté más y...

-¿Tienes algún problema? -pregunté molesta.

-Tú mala puntería -dijo mostrando una bola de papel, mis mejillas enrojecieron un poco-Deberías dejar de frustrante por cosas insignificantes -agregó colocando la bola de papel frente a mi para seguir con su labor de aquella forma desinteresada.

Sus acciones me molestaron de sobre manera -¿Sabes cuál es mi problema? ¡Pues tú maldita presencia! -declare enfadada.

-No, tú problema es que no tienes ninguna idea de que puedes hacer para el festival -su mirada seguía en la pantalla dándole así seguridad a sus palabras, seguridad que resultaba tan... tan... -odiosa, deja de verme así -

-No te veo de una forma en especial -dije desviando la mirada y sintiendo las mejillas arder.

-Como digas -lo vi teclear un par de cosas más -Sí te ayuda de algo -giró la computadora y me dejó ver una representación 3D de un gran escenario muy bien distribuido -Ya diseñé el escenario en donde estará el evento principal, bueno o mejor dicho "los" eventos principales -

-¿"los"? -pregunté incrédula.

-Lo... lo de la banda no está tan mal supongo -dijo rascándose la nunca nervioso e inevitablemente reí a lo que ahora el me miro confundido. -¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto aún con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada -dije tranquila, tal vez y sólo tal vez no sería tan malo compartir las tardes de mis próximas tres semanas con el idiota de Ichigo...

-Por primera vez la señorita perfección no es falsamente dulce -dijo con una sonrisa ladina y hermosamente fastidiosa.

-¡IDIOTA ¿A quién rayos le dices falsa y señorita perfección?! -enserio ¿porque tenía que hablar y arruinarlo?

-Pues a quién más ENANA -dijo poniéndose de pie molesto.

-Sí yo soy una enana tú eres una ZANAHORIA -imite su acción.

-GNOMO -dijo inclinandose hacia mi.

-ESTÚPIDO -y lo volví a imitar.

-PITUFO -lo hizo nuevamente

-TARADO -y yo también -Eres tan odioso -dije poniendo mi rostro a escasos centímetros del de él.

-Oigan se me olvido... -nos giramos para encontrarnos a Renji en el umbral de la puerta. -¿interrumpo algo? -

-¿Qué... ? -mire la situación, el pelos de zanahoria estaba tan cerca de mi que mi respiración y la de él se fundian, es más podía jurar que sólo un centímetro más y lo besaria... ¡Lo besaria! -¡Alejate! -y lo separe de mi como sí de un metal al rojo vivo se tratase provocando que cayera de espaldas.

-¡Auch! -se quejó.

-¿Qué quieres Renji? -pregunté desviando la mirada.

Ok... admito que sí quiero que esto se lleve en paz necesitare mucha, pero mucha paciencia.

 **(Yukio)**

Mire el reloj, 15 minutos exactos antes de las siete y me encontraba justo frente a la biblioteca, sólo faltaba...

-Llegué -escuche su voz firme pero sin dejar de ser dulce.

-Treinta y cuatro segundos tarde -señalé.

-Al grano Voralverna, me llamaste por algo así que no estemos con tonterías -al fin, algo en lo que estábamos de acuerdo. -Aunque sí quieres eso podrías comenzar explicandome como conseguiste MI número -sus manos estaban en sus caderas en un intentó de parece autoritaria, aunque lo único que lograba era verse tontamente adorable.

-Mi prima lo tenía, sólo fue cuestión de pedirle eso, aguantar sus bobos comentarios y listo -expliqué como lo insignificante que resultaba para mi.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? -su ceño se fruncio con desconfianza pero la sorpresa era tangible en su voz.

-Quiero que seas mi novia -mencioné simplemente, la vi abrir los ojos sin creerlo y la boca para decir algo, que graciosa reacción - Serás sólo mi novia falsa así que no te hagas ilusiones -la burla no se hizo esperar.

-¿Ilusiones? ni loca -dijo molesta.

-Eso no fue lo que tú reacción me dijo -apunté sonriente.

-Sí quieres mi ayuda más te vale dejarme en paz -se cruzó de brazos y desvío la mirada sonrojada. -Además -me miro aún con las mejillas rojas -¿Porque aceptaría ser tú novia falsa? -

-Porque aunque me odies adoras pasar tiempo con mi madre y mi prima -La seguridad estaba en cada palabra.

-Podría igual pasar tiempo con ellas sin aceptar tú trato -alegó.

-Pero te gusto el trato que te dieron, y aquí entre nos, aunque lograras llevarte bien con ambas, jamás te tratarian como lo hicieron -señalé.

Suspiro resignada -¿Porque precisamente yo? -

-Fácil, eres la única que estoy cien por ciento seguro jamás mezclara trabajo con lo personal -dije sincero.

-Ya veo... -fruncio el entrecejo pensativa. -¿Y porque te conviene a ti? -pregunto ahora.

-Eso no importa -contesté molesto. -Te pagaré sí quieres -

-No necesito eso -dijo girandose e intentando irse.

-Harías feliz a tú cheff favorita -mencioné antes de que se alejara. -piensa eso antes de tomar una decisión -y ahora fui yo quién se retiró.

Las horas después de eso pasaron rápidamente entre clases, acoso por parte de la comunidad femenina, burlarme de Toshiro por ser el esclavo de Kurosaki Karin y sobre todo esperar ansioso,aunque odie admitirlo , a lo que fuese que contestara Yuzu.

En la salida mientras caminaba directo a casa sentí como alguien tiraba de mi mano y me llevaba hasta un lugar apartado.

-Acepto -dijo esa voz femenina en un tono nervioso. -pero con un par de condiciones -enarque una ceja invitandola a proseguir. -número uno, dejaras de ser molesto -Indicó apuntandome con su dedo índice.

-Te pediré lo mismo -expresé.

-Ok, número dos, nada de cosas melosas a menos que sea sumamente necesario -dijo con una mueca de disgusto pero sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, tampoco quiero hacerlo -señalé.

-Y número tres y lo más importante, por ningún motivo se debe enterar Karin-chan ¿entendido? - noté la seriedad en sus palabras y lo importante que era para ella.

-Eso es obvio, tampoco quiero que nadie se enteré, de hecho sólo pensaba actuar frente a mi madre y mi prima -expresé.

-Muy bien, entonces es un trato -dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Un trato -imite su acción para al fin cerrar el trato.

-¡Yuzu-chan! -Y antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar Riruka ya nos estaba abrazando. -Por lo que veo ya se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes -dijo sonriente.

-Tengo que ir a casa, la práctica empezara pronto -y así comencé a caminar.

-¡Oye Yukio! -escuche pronunciar mi nombre por mi prima seguido de que ella tomara mi mano y la entrelazara con la de Yuzu. -¿No deberían tomarse de la mano? -nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el color miel de ella con el verde de la mía.

Suspire resignado, tenía que aprender a soportar esto sí quería lograr mi objetivo...

 **(Toshiro)**

Y aquí estoy, no sé como me dejé convencer, maldita chantajista, suspiro con pesades y cierto grado de resignación y sin más toqué el timbre, mire el reloj media hora antes de las siete, muy buen tiempo para llegar a clases, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de ojos miel y cabello castaño.

-¿Hitsugaya-kun? -me miró sin creerlo.

-Kurosaki -salude cortesmente. -vengo a buscar a Karin -pronuncie su nombre con sorna.

-Ella... ella se está arreglando así que lo mejor podría ser que espere Hitsugaya-kun -dijo invitandome a pasar. -Me gustaría quedarme pero necesito llegar temprano así que me disculpo -dijo haciendo una reverencia -ojalá no me haga enfadar -susurro para irse después.

Espere sentado en el sofá, la decoración de la casa era linda, mire el reloj, habían pasado cinco minutos, y ella no bajaba.

-¿Quién eres? -mire en dirección de la escalera y vi al pie de está a un pelinaranja.

-Soy Hitsugaya... -

-¡Oh ya te recuerdo! -dijo caminando hacia la cocina. -Eres el hijo del amigo del viejo -abrió la nevera y saco un envase de jugo. -¿A qué has venido? -cuestionó para servir el jugo en un vaso y tomar un poco.

-Vine por Karin -dije con simpleza.

-Ya entiendo -dejó el jugo -Me quedaría a discutir un poco sobre ese asunto pero tengo cosas que hacer así que será en otra ocasión -tomo su mochila y se dispuso a retirarse no sin antes agregar -Pero más te vale cuidar de Karin sí no quieres que te mate -advirtió para salir de casa.

-Primero loco antes de ver a Karin de esa forma -susurre con irritación.

-No te preocupes el odio es mutuo -me gire sólo para hayar a Karin bajando las escaleras tranquilamente, mire el reloj, veinte minutos para que empezara la escuela.

-Bueno vámonos ya -exprese poniendome de pie.

-¿Estas loco? -Caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a la cocina -Aún no eh desayunado -tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa, cogió una tostada y se la llevó a la boca -Itadakimasu -y comenzó a comer.

-Yo te mató -susurre con un tic en la ceja y ojo izquierdo.

-¿Dijiste algo? -

-No -

-Hm... más te vale -

¿Porque de todos los males que pueden existir me mandaron a karin? ¿Que rayos le hice a esa divinidad superior para que me odiara a tal grado? ¿Que es lo peor que puedo esperar en estas día semanas? ¿Será así el resto del tiempo que deba sufrir este calvario? ¿Estaré pagando algún pecado?

Sentir el golpe de la mochila de lleno contra mi rostro me regresa a la realidad -Es hora de irnos - Anuncia ella. -Llevaras mi mochila de ahora en adelante -sentencia.

-¡¿Qué?! -

-Y no te quejes que pudo ser peor -dijo ella.

-¿Desde cuando nuestros libros pesan tanto? -le cuestiones en cuanto salimos de su casa.

-Desde que tú yen volviste mi esclavo -expresó sonriente. El camino a el colegio es tranquilo, pero las cosas cambiaron en cuanto posímos un pie en la entrada del edificio, las miradas tanto de hombres comode mujeres se dirigieron exclusivamente a nosotros, me remuevi algo incómodo. -Acostumbrate porque así serán las cosas por las próximas semanas -dijo ignorando por completo a todos.

-Maldición -fue lo único que pude expresar. Al llegar a su casillero ydespués de que ella introdujera la combinación me extendió la mano a lo que a regaña dientes le tendí la maleta. Saco todos y cada uno de los libros, español, matemáticas, Civismo, biología... ¡un momento! -¡Dame eso! -dicho esto le arrebate el libro. -estos son libros del año pasado -señalé.

-Oh es cierto -dijo con fingida sorpresa -Que torpe soy... al parecer te hice cargar de más... cuanto lo lamento -esa #&$% me las va a pagar. -oh y mira-dirijo mi mirada al casillero y el tic de molestia se apodera de mi ojo y ceja izquierda. -Mis libros están aquí ¡Que buena suerte! ¿no? -

-Eres una... -

-¡Karin! -Lo único que me faltaba.

-¡Soi-chan! -las dos brujas se abrazan.

-Pero mira nada más, el niño inteligente siendo esclavo de mi gran amiga, irónico ¿no? -dice con burla.

-Cállate Soi Fon -le digo en un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo? -me pregunta con el puño en alto.

-Espera Soi... tengo algo divertido en mente -esto último lo dice en susurro pero aún así soy capaz de escucharla y eso hace que me recorra un fuerte escalofrio. -Oye Toshiro ¿cuanta energía tienes está mañana? -

-¿Eh? -preguntó confundido.

-¿Tienes energía sí o no? -esa sonrisa similar a la del gato de Alicia no me hace más fácil la tarea de confiar en ella.

-S-Sí... supongo -digo sin entender muy bien el porque de su pregunta.

-Ya veo... -y en un parpadeo ella ya se encuentra corriendo lejos con Soi Fon y yo voy tras ellas, usualmente me alegraria de que ellas se alejaran de mi pero ¡oh sorpresa! ellas se han llevado mi mochila.

¡Maldición! espero no tener que soportar esto por las próximas dos semanas, de ser así estoy seguro de que serán las peores semanas de mi vida.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Bueno espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y que perdonen mis faltas de ortografía. Este capitulo es para mi querida hermana, Uzumaki Manaka-chan, perdóname por este fin de semana sin actividad.

2.-Agradezco a quienes leen y comentan siganlo haciendo, y una super pregunta ¿Que les gustaría que pasará entre nuestras parejitas? Y más aún ¿Les gusta el YukioxYuzu? por favor díganme.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, el resto es mío, dejen reviews, recomienden y sayonara.


	8. Chapter 8

**DEL ODIO AL AMOR SÓLO HAY UN PASO**

 **De noticias, novios y¿pervertidos?**

La chica de baja estatura se encontraba paralizada sobre el regazo del pelinaranja que se había convertirdo en su dolor de cabeza, y este último se encontraba en el suelo tomando las manos de la morena para no caer al suelo.

-No sabía que Ichigo estuviera enamorado de Kuchiki-chan -dijo una chica peli verde de ojos ambar

 **(Rukia)**

¿Porque de todos los males que el destino pudo enviarme tenía que ser justamente un malentendido? ¿A caso ese ser superior en el cielo se estaba mofando de mi suerte? Sí este era el caso no sé que fue lo que hice para convertirme en su blanco de risas.

Hace exactamente diez minutos Ichigo comenzó con otra de nuestas usuales peleas ¿Cómo? sencillo, ofendió a chappy, maldita zanahoria ¿de donde rayos saca que chappy es para niños de kinder? Además es obvio que a cualquiera le va a encantar que el escenario este decorado con chappy's. Pero bueno el asunto es que después del primer insulto por su parte vino un sarta de insultos y cosas incoherentes, claro que por parte de el, y al final comencé a lanzar cosas en su dirección y al final de que el esquivara todos y se me acabaran los objetos a la mano termine lanzandome sobre el.

Sentada sobre su regazo lo empecé a sarandear y al final lo detuve a escasos centímetros de mi rostro para decir.

-Cómo vuelvas a insultar a chappy te rompere la cara -y fue entonces que llegó Nelliel deteniendonos en el acto.

Analizo la escena frente a ella para decir -Lamento interrumpir -se disculpó.

-N-Nell no es lo que parece -dice Kurosaki en un intentó de excusa.

-Yo... -intenté decir algo pero Nelliel se adelantó.

-No se preocupen entiendo todo, digo, no soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta lo que pasaba aquí -dijo mostrando una sonrisa y aliviando mis miedos -Aunque - su dedo viajó a su menton -No sabía que Ichigo estuviera enamorado de Kuchiki-chan -al escuchar esto dirijo mi mirada al chico debajo mío y este hace lo mismo, nos miramos por lo que para mi parecieron segundos eternos que sólo lograron ponernos de color escarlata y que cuando mi cuerpo reaccionó sólo logró lanzarme hacia tras y pegarme a la pared, cosa que él imita.

-Antes muerta -digo más roja sí se podía.

-No eres la única que lo piensa -dijo él pegado a la pared.

-Peleas de pareja... Que lindo -enserio estoy comenzando a cuestionarme la cordura de Nelliel. -Grimmy y yo también peleabamos antes de ser novios, y de hecho lo seguimos haciendo por la estupidez de él, pero creo que ese no es el caso de Ichigo y Kuchiki-chan -dijo sonriente.

-Nell, nosotros no somos novios ni nada que se le parezca -dijo el pelos de zanahoria.

-¿no? -pregunto sorprendida. -Porque en toda la escuela se están comenzando a esparcir rumores de que ustedes son pareja. -dijo y saca de inmediato su celular, la veo teclear un par de veces y después nos muestra la página de la escuela.

 _"La pareja más nueva de la academia Shino"_

Se lee como título y hay una foto adjunta en donde nosotros caminamos por los pasillos de la academia,él artículo continúa con algo así:

 _"¿Quién no quiere un chico malo, inteligente y guapo como novio? Pues al parece la chica más popular de la academia tiene los gustos de cualquier adolescente ya que de no ser así ella no estaría saliendo con el chico recién llegado -o bueno no recién llegado pero creo que ustedes entienden- Kurosaki Ichigo -sí lo siento chicas pero el bombon de Kurosaki ya es propiedad de Kuchiki Rukia - ¿Y se preguntaran de donde saco esto? pues recientemente sé les ha visto muy juntos, además de que se nos informa más de uno de sus conocidos los ha notado extraños. Ahora las preguntas son ¿Durará está linda e inusual pareja? ¿La Kuchiki encontró alguien que al fin le interese? ¿Será que nosotras jamás pasaremos por las delicias de ser novias de Kurosaki -no sé imaginan lo mucho que sufro por esto-? Pues bueno al parece sólo nos queda esperar por el progreso de este dúo como pareja. Sé despide su informante y recién autoproclamada fan del Ichiruki RD144"_

-¿Ichiruki? -decimos al unísono poniéndonos de pie y llendo justo junto a la chica.

-Sí, al parecer ese es el nombre que han decidido darles desde está mañana -dijo y volvió a teclear en el teléfono -Y en menos de cinco horas han conseguido ser la pareja del año -guardo el teléfono.

-¿Quién es RD144? -pregunté.

-No lo sé, de hecho nadie en la escuela sabe quién es, lo único que sabemos es que ella tiene los mejores chismes de toda la academia Shino -

-Mataré a esa persona -Murmuro Kurosaki.

-Y yo te ayudare -declare.

-Que linda pareja -

-¡QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS! -

 **(Yukio)**

Mire por... ¿milésima vez? no, no creo que hayan sido ya tantas las veces que mi mirada sé ha dirigido a esa berrinchuda niña, esa tonta e irritante castaña, suspire resignado, obviamente jamás comprendería su insignificante existencia, es tan risueña y confiada que me parece que es como una niña de cuatro años... esa inocencia no es propia de una adolescente normal. -¿Yukio? -escucho tras de mi y al girarme me encuentro con esos ojos fucsias.

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunto con irritación.

-Sólo venía a ver a Yu-chan ¿Por qué no estas con ella? -pregunto sentándose junto a mi.

-No me da la gana -dije y saqué mi PSP.

Bufo con enfado -Sí sigues así de amargado ella te dejara -dijo y la importancia que le di al asunto creo que ya sé imaginaran de cuanto fue. -¿Por qué no quieren que nadie sepa de lo suyo? -me sorprendió el escuchar esa pregunta tanto que incluso sé escucho una melodía proveniente de la consola seguido de que las palabras "GAME OVER".

Con los ojos muy abiertos la mire, maldición, la estúpida de Riruka lo había notado ¿Cómo? ¿Cuál fue la falla en mi plan? -No sé de que hablas -dije disimulando mi sorpresa.

-Vamos no soy tonta... ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa lo suyo? -cuestionó.

-No es de tú incumbencia -respondí.

-Claro que lo es -dijo con las manos en jarra. -Yu-chan es una gran chica y no permitire que tus estupideces lo arruinen. -Y sin más sé puso de pie -la seguí con la mirada cómo acto de reflejo, caminaba con su atuendo de loli por entre las mesas, sé sienta donde Hinamori, Yachiru, Soi Fon y Yuzu están, las veo conversar, a ellas abrir los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?! -Gritan para después mirarme, mi mirada viaja a Yuzu en busca de un respuesta y al verla sonrojarse la verdad... o mejor dicho la mentira me golpea en el rostro.

-¿Es cierto que estas saliendo con Yu-chan? -pregunta una peli rosa de ojos cafés que a velocidad de vértigo a llegado hasta mi.

-¿Eh? -Es lo único que logra salir de mis labios.

-¡Kya! -grita ella más que emocionada. -Que bien guardado sé lo tenían. -me giño un ojo.

-No... nosotros no estamos saliendo -digo una vez que salgo de mi shock.

-Pero sí Riruka-chan dijo... -

-No me interesa saber que dijo Riruka, sólo déjenme en paz -dije a punto de ponerme de pie.

-¡Estas loco! está es noticia, es más, todo mundo debe enterarse -dijo Yachiru.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -gritamos Yuzu y yo.

-Claro que sí -Dijo mi prima con aquella sonrisa siniestra.

-No, por favor -dijo Yuzu. -ni Karin-chan ni mi onii-chan sé deben enterar -suplico.

-¿Por qué no? -pregunto Riruka.

-Porque tengo un hermano muy sobre protector y Karin-chan es igual y yo no... no quiero que Yuki-kun pase por él interrogatorio de mi padre -Dijo abrazando mi brazo.

-¿Eh? -fue lo único que dije.

-Espero entiendan mi posición, después de todo Yuki-kun es mi primer... novio -ante esto sólo sé sonrojo.

-Pero no entiendo algo... -Dijo Soi Fon. -Sí hasta hace diez minutos estabas diciendo que ya no soportabas lo odioso e idiota que podía llegar a ser Yukio... -mi ceño sé fruncio al escuchar esto.

-Yo... Bueno... no podía hacer evidente él amor que siento por él ¿o sí? -dijo Yuzu muy convencida.

-Claro... -dijo Soi Fon no muy convencida.

-Para mi es muy convincente eso. -dijo para mi alivio Hinamori.

-No lo creo... -aún desconfiada agregó Soi Fon.

-Claro que sí -Está vez Yachiru intervino. -Es más creo que Yu-chan puede demostrarnos que es verdad lo que dice besándose con Yukio -al decir esto todas nos miraron expetantes, estaba a punto de replicar cuando sin previo aviso sentí unos calidos labios sobre los míos... kurosaki Yuzu... y yo... nos estábamos besando.

 **(Toshiro)**

Jadeo una vez que eh abierto la puerta del techo de la escuela. -¡Kurosaki! -grito a todo pulmón y busco con la vista a esa... niña.

-¿Me llamabas? To-shi-ro -dice balanceado mi mochila en el aire.

-Es Hitsugaya... -murmuro. -Y sí, dame MI mochila -digo autoritario.

-¿Cual es la palabra que busco? -dijo en tono inocente y acercándose a la barandilla -¡Oh sí! -alzó el dedo índice -No -y estiro el brazo hasta que mi mochila estaba en el aire.

-Que infantil -dije antes de correr a ella. -dame eso -dije en un intentó de arrebatarsela.

-No -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Kurosaki deja de jugar -le pedí estirandome para alcanzar lo que me pertenecía.

-No -dijo dando un pasó atras.

-Eh dicho que me la des -dije enfadado.

-Y yo dije no -otro pasó atrás.

-No seas terca -dije acercandome.

-Deja de insistir -dijo con otro pasó atrás.

-Son mis cosas -dije estando a punto de quitarle mi mochila.

-No y eres tan... ¡Ah!-su frase quedó a la mitad ya que en su torpeza resbaló. Acto de reflejo o llamenlo como quieran pero sin pensarlo dos veces la sujeté para evitar su caída, aunque al encontrarme mal posicionado caí con ella. -¡Auch! -sé quejó al sentir el golpe. -Eres un idiota, sí vas a ayudar hazlo bien. -dijo.

-Tú no eres más lista, mira que caerte -respondí, abrí los ojos encontrandome con la imagen más... linda que pude imaginar, Karin con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y a escasos centímetros de mi... ¡Un momento! Al notar la serranía entre nosotros intenté separarme pero...

-¡Kya! -la mire y un sonrojo sé extendía en sus lindas mejillas. -¡Pervertido! -y seguido de eso sentí un ardor horrible en la cara.

-¡¿A que rayos vino esa bofetada?! -reclame molesto.

-¡A que eres un pervertido! -y entonces noté mi situación, ella debajo de mi, y claramente yo entre sus piernas, ella con la falda escolar... Creo que hoy no es mi día.

-Yo... no... -el calor sé extendió por mi rostro, el corazón me empezó a latín fuertemente y un cosquilleo sé hizo presente en mi estómago, extrañas cosas sucedían dentro de mi y ante esto sólo pude tomar mi mochila que ya hacia en el suelo y salir corriendo.

-¡Auch! Fíjate tarado -escuche una voz femenina -mire a bajo encontrandome con Soi Fon. -Tenías que ser tú -dijo poniéndose de pie, la mire con el ceño fruncido. -Idiota ¿dónde está Karin? -al escuchar ese nombre mis mejillas sé pusieron rojas e inevitablemente me fui a máxima velocidad. -¡Oye! ¡Espera! -más sin en cambio la ignore.

Llegué al salón encontrandome con Yukio con su PSP, Momo y Yachiru conversando y Yuzu... Yuzu, la gemela de Karin... mi rostro está nuevamente escarlata. -Hey tú -salgo de mis pensamientos y veo a Yukio frente a mi, ¿Cómo avanzó tan rápido? -¿No crees que estar mucho tiempo con la cara de ese color puede ser peligroso? -dijo con sonrisa burlona.

-No sé de que hablas -dije mientras bajaba la vista.

-Claro... ¿Esa no es Kurosaki? -al escuchar su apellido mis mejillas sé calentaron y un escalofrio me recorrió. -Lo sabía -dijo triunfante -¿Que sucedió con ella? -no sé porque su curiosidad me es extraña.

-Nada... sólo... cosas -El timbre sonó salvandome, me dirigí a mi asiento y comencé a buscar entre mis cosas hasta que como sí alguien me hubiese dicho decidí mirar a delante encontrandome con esos ojos negros y profundos, ella, aún con la cara al rojo vivo, me lanzó una mirada de muerte, mirada que yo quise imitar pero no fui ni capaz de mirarle por más de cinco segundos sin que lo acontecido minutos antes regresara a mi mente... A caso soy... ¡¿Un pervertido?! ¡No! me niego a creerlo. Bueno al menos sólo tengo que soportar a Kurosaki Karin una semana más y después me desató de ella... aunque dudo poder soportar esa semana después de lo de hoy.

Después de clases camine en dirección a las canchas cuando sentí una mano tomarme por el brazo, gire sólo para encontrarme a una sonrojada Karin. -Toshiro tengo algo que decirte -Dijo con él ceño fruncido y con las mejillas rojas. ¿Que será lo que me dirá?

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno después de todo este tiempo y pues aquí les traigo este capitulo ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quién creen que sea RD144? ¿Qué pasará después del beso de Yukio y Yuzu? ¿Qué es lo que le dirá Karin a Toshiro? díganme lo que piensan por favor y sin comentan muchas personas pues publicare antes del martes... por favor dejen muchos reviews, hágalo por mi cumpleaños ¿Sí?

2.- Agradezco a quieres dejan reviews ustedes hacen esto posible.

3.-Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense, dejen reviews y sayonara.


	9. Chapter 9

**PORQUE DEL ODIO AL AMOR SÓLO HAY UN PASO.**

 **¿Los cambios son siempre buenos?**

La tensión en el ambiente era tangible que incluso se podía cortar con un cuchillo, sólo dos chicos se encontraban en el lugar pero de haber una tercera persona está sería olímpicamente ignorada por el de ojos marrón y la dueña de ese mirar violeta.

Un suspiro cansado por parte de la chica -Podemos dejar está maldita pelea atrás -dijo con la mirada llena de suavidad.

 **(Ichigo)**

¡Un momento! ¡¿Rukia me está dedicando una mirada llena de suavidad?! Siento las mejillas arder y la confusión llena mi mente ¿Qué debo hacer? No sé qué... yo...

-¿Ichigo? -pregunta como lo hubiera hecho una niña de cinco años. -¿Te encuentras bien? -Pregunta sutilmente, parpadeo un par de veces confundido.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con la odiosa de Rukia? -pregunto intrigado.

-¡¿A quién rayos llamas odiosa?! -pregunta molesta golpeando la mesa con ambos puños y poniéndose de pie en el acto.

-¡Pues a ti enana! -grito poniéndome de pie. Ambos nos miramos con odio que hasta podría decir que pequeños rayos de electricidad nos salían por los ojos.

Un suspiro pesado por parte de ella antes de bajar la vista y tomar nuevamente asiento -No puedo seguir esto-dice en un murmullo antes de pasar una de sus manos por su cabello. La miro con fundido ¿A qué rayos se refiere con "esto"? -Nii-sama estaría furioso sí supiese que sólo eh perdido el tiempo en esto -dijo dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. -Sólo tonterías de niños, no debería... soy una Kuchiki, yo no debería... -Enserio está chica es extraña. -Soy patética... -ok esto ya fue suficiente.

-Hey enana -dije sentándome frente a ella como lo estaba hace unos minutos. -No sé de qué estás hablando pero exageras -dije en un intento de ayudar.

-¡¿Que exagero?! -grito con furia. -¿Sabes siquiera el motivo de mi frustración? -grito mientras me tomaba por la chaqueta y se acercaba a milésimas de mi rostro. -Tengo 24 horas para terminar con el trabajo que por TÚ culpa ni siquiera eh empezado -dijo con el ceño tan fruncido que juro dejara marca por un largo tiempo.

-¡¿Mi culpa?! -dije apartando sus pequeñas manos de mi - Te recuerdo que tú también participaste gustosa en nuestras peleas -señale.

-Peleas que TÚ comenzabas -dijo molesta.

-Claro que no enana -dije frunciendo el ceño.

Bufa con molestia -Olvídalo, sólo vete y déjame hacer mi trabajo -dijo mientras tomaba su laptop y tecleaba frustrada.

Mi mirada se suavizo, corrí una silla y me senté frente a ella para después arrebatarle el aparato -¡¿Qué rayos...?! -

-Yo haré esto, no es muy difícil organizar una lista de eventos y horarios... tú has los presupuestos... -separe la mirada de la pantalla para dirigirla a ella. -¿Hay algo más que debemos hacer para antes de las 24 horas? -arque una ceja.

-N-No... Eso... es todo -dijo levemente sonrojada para después bajar para vista al cuadernillo frente a ella.

-¿Tú...? ¿Tú preparaste todo esto sola? - pregunté para romper ese silencio.

-Cada año es lo mismo... busco una buena banda, recojo las propuestas de cada salón y las ubico en la mejor área posible... y sólo me falta los horarios... -dijo sin dejar de hacer cuentas.

-Me sorprenden tus habilidades -digo sinceramente, ella me mira y me ofrece una tierna sonrisa para después regresar a lo de antes, agradezco eso ya que de no ser así ella notaría el sonrojo que acaba de aparecer en mis mejillas.

El resto de la tarde pasa rápidamente y sin darnos cuenta ya es la hora de la salida. –Bueno… puedes dejarlo así – dice mientras guarda el cuadernillo –yo terminare los últimos detalles en casa – dice mientras se pone de pie y comienza a guardar las cosas que están regadas en el escritorio.

-Debes estar loca –Exclamo a lo que ella arruga el entrecejo –quiero decir –me autocorrijo para evitar enfurecerla –como vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil mi trabajo es ayudar en todo lo que me sea posible a la hermosa enana de la presidenta –ella me mira extrañada, parpadea un par de veces y es cuando me temo lo peor, maldición ¡¿Por qué le dije hermosa?!

Una estridente pero muy melodiosa carcajada hace que mis dudas desaparezcan en un santiamén –eres… eres muy gracioso Ichigo –dice sin el mínimo toque de malicia.

-Y tu muy enana –le digo en igual tono juguetón, tomo la laptop y arrebatándole gentilmente la mochila introduzco el aparato. -¿te parece hacer el trabajo en tu casa? Bueno… lo digo ya que en mi casa está el loco de mi padre y no nos dejara en paz –rodo los ojos y esta vez me hago acreedor de una dulce y muy bajita risa.

-Ok, después de todo nii-sama no estará en casa por negocios y Matsumoto estará con el así que… tenemos la casa para estar solos y hacer el trabajo –dice ella sonriente.

Asiento y ambos salimos del aula del consejo estudiantil, el camino a su casa se me hace demasiado corto y extrañamente cómodo, el silencio obviamente está presente entre ambos pues ella sigue pensando en lo que sea que esté pensando y yo, por mi parte, no dejo de admirar como su ceño se frunce y se relaja a medida que los pensamientos invaden su ingenua cabecita.

-Llegamos –anuncia y miro frente a mí la gran mansión Kuchiki, tan inmensa como aquella noche. Regreso mi mirada a ella y la veo cruzar la calle en silencio y con una expresión melancólica, no puedo evitar sentir un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón al verla así.

Y sin proponérmelo, sujeto su mano, ella me mira algo-muy sorprendida por mi acción y un pequeño tinte rojo comienza a adornar sus mejillas.

-Rukia… -digo en un susurro.

-Llegamos –repite ella nerviosa desviando la mirada y abriendo la reja que conduce al primer sendero para entrar a su casa. –espero no te importe que usemos mi habitación, digo ya sabes… -y es entonces que ella comienza a caminar frente a mí y a hablar trivialidades pero extrañamente por más que me concentro no puedo poner atención… ¿es que acaso no dicen que los cambios son buenos? Pues solo espero esto no genere problemas.

 **(Yuzu)**

Mire por la ventana de mi habitación y por inercia toque mis labios, ¡maldición aun sentía la tibieza de sus labios! Un sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas mientras intentaba pensar lo menos posible en lo lindo que fue ese momento… ¡Yuzu! ¡¿Qué rayos dices?! Me reprendo al recordar que le eh dado mi primer beso a idiota de Yukio -mi primer beso… ¡y con Yukio! –digo enfurecida.

-¿Tu primer qué y con quién? –escucho la voz de Karin-chan a mis espaldas, me gire y la vi con una ceja enarcada y un vaso de agua en la mano, abrí los ojos por la sorpresa y ella bebió un poco para después decir. –Entonces ¿podrías explicarme? –dijo con tono de pocos amigos.

-Yo… -no sabía que decir, puede que Karin-chan haya escuchado todo… pero también podía que no.

Un suspiro, negó levemente antes de agregar –No eres muy buena mintiendo Yuzu... –y sin más se fue. Deje caer la cabeza contra la mesa, la frustración acerca del tema me estaba matando.

Escucho el sonido de mi teléfono y haciendo uso de la poca energía que me quedaba conteste. -¿diga? –dije con desgano.

-Te escuchas fatal –contesto ese idiota cabeza de…

-Yukio… -dije entre dientes -¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dije molesta.

-Oh nada en especial, solo quería saber cómo está mi adorable novia. –dijo galante.

-Hablo enserio, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dije molesta con todo esto.

-Pensé que eras más ingenua, pero bueno ya veo que me equivoque –rodé los ojos ante su respuesta –pero bueno te diré, necesito que hagas un par de cosas por mí –

-¡¿Mas?! –pregunte levantándome de golpe.

-¿Te tengo que recordar que te pago por esto? –dijo molesto.

-¿Y yo que te bese para sacarnos de un gran problema? Necesito que me pagues mejor si quieres que siga con esto –dije muy segura.

Lo escuche bufar al otro lado de la línea –Ok pide lo que quieras –sonreí ante esto.

-Quiero…. Un nuevo juego de cuchillos, cacerolas, un nuevo recetario, pero no cualquier recetario aclaro, necesito de comida francesa e italiana, el mejor que encuentres, y… supongo que por ahora es todo. –dije, ok no era mucho pero a este paso podría pedir más cosas.

-Ok, te los daré en tres días –dijo con simpleza, wow creo que esto sería fácil. –Ahora hablemos de negocios –dijo seriamente.

-Escucho –fue lo único que exprese.

-Necesito -fruncí el ceño ante su pausa. –Riruka y mi madre quieren que vengas a cenar –dijo al fin.

-Oh ya veo… -dije.

-Mañana te daré los detalles de todo el asunto –dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Suspire… ¿qué tan malo podría ser eso? Supongo que no mucho, después de todo ya conozco a Riruka y a Mikami-san solo me falta conocer al padre de Yukio… y dudo que él sea como el odioso de su hijo.

A la mañana siguiente caminaba por los pasillos, absorta en el comportamiento de Karin-chan, ok admito que aún no aclaro las cosas con ella pero…

-¡Yuzu-chan! –escuche el grito de Yachiru tras de mí.

Me gire sobre mis talones solo para encontrarme a Momo-chan, Yachiru-chan Soi-chan y a Riruka-chan tras de mí. –Hola chicas –salude con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿oye donde esta Karin? –pregunto Soi-chan.

-No lo sé –dije bajando la vista.

-Oye ¿no deberías estar con mi odioso primo? –pregunto esta vez Riruka.

-Y-yo… -tartamudee.

-De hecho ahí viene –señalo Yachiru.

Mire en esa dirección encontradme con Yukio vestido con el uniforme escolar, el cual debo decir lo hace lucir muy apuesto, los audífonos en el cuello, y por primera vez sin esa horrible boina sobre el cabello dejando así que sus dorados mechones estuvieran a la vista.

-Riruka, Hinamori, Yachiru y Soi Fong –dijo con una sonrisa ladina. –ah y Yuzu –

Rodé los ojos ate ese comentario –Enserio Yuzu no se si estas o muy loca o tienes gustos muy extraños como para fijarte en este idiota –Expreso Soi Fong, y hasta yo estoy creyendo eso.

-Guárdate tus cometarios Soi Fong –dijo Yukio.

-Oh eso me recuerda ¿ya le dijiste de la cena? –pregunto Riruka.

-Claro no soy un estúpido como tú –dijo en tono cortante.

Ella saco la lengua antes de mirarme -¿Y qué opinas? –dijo Riruka.

-Supongo que estaría bien –dije con una sonrisa, estaba por agregar algo mas pero me detuve al sentir una mano tomar la mía, mire en esa dirección solo para encontrarme a Yukio con un leve y casi imperceptible tinte rosa sobre las mejillas y claramente una mirada desinteresada.

-Bueno estaría bien si nos diéramos prisa o llegaremos tarde a clases –Señalo Momo-chan.

Todos comenzamos nuestro andar y claramente yo no pude evitar dejar de pensar en el calor que emanaba de la mano de Yukio y el cosquilleo que nacía en mi estómago y se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, mi mente era un caos y entre todo eso no pude evitar entrelazar mis dedos con los de él sorprendiéndolo en el acto. – ¿se puede saber qué haces? –pregunto el en un murmullo.

-Actuó no es obvio –mentí ganándome solo que él se encogiera de hombros.

Ok admito que sé que es este sentimiento que está naciendo en mí, no soy tan terca como mis hermanos para no saberlo, pero obviamente me negó a que esto siga creciendo, porque simplemente no me puedo dar el lujo de sentir eso por un idiota como el que tengo a mi lado –Yuzu… -salgo de mi ensimismamiento ante la mención de mi nombre.

-¿si? –dije ingenua mirándolo a esos verdes ojos.

-Hazme el favor de soltar mi mano ya –y entonces lo note, estábamos dentro del salón, con la mirada de todos sobre nosotros en especial la de mi adorable hermana y Hitsugaya-kun y obviamente yo aun tomándolo de laman.

-Lo siento –dije soltando su mano y dejando que el rojo invadiera mi rostro, maldición tengo que controlar estas emociones.

 **(Karin)**

Sentía la mirada de todos sobre mi pero claro como es de esperarse las ignore, maldito pervertido hijo de su… agh ojala pudiera golpearlo, me las pagara y muy caro. – ¿Podrías quitar esa cara de pocos amigos? –pregunto en tono frio.

-No –conteste secamente.

-Ok has lo que quieras, después de todo me doy por bien servido con el hecho de que seas mi sirvienta personal por el próximo mes –dijo sonriente.

Y se preguntaran ¿Cómo pasamos del hecho de que ÉL era mi sirviente a esto? Pues sencillo, nos remontamos al día de ayer justamente en el momento en el que dije que necesitaba hablar con el…

-Toshiro tengo algo que decirte –Dije muy sonrojada.

-¿se puede saber qué? –dijo indiferente.

-Eres libre –dije desviando la mirada.

-¿eh? –dijo algo confundido.

-Olvidemos el trato que hice contigo sobre lo del esclavo y el equipo de futbol –dije con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Seguirás en el equipo? –pregunto.

-No –señale.

-Supongo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión –fue lo único que dijo el antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Enserio esa había sido su única reacción al verse al fin libre de mí, wow sí que es un chico muy extraño. Negué con la cabeza, las cases habían terminado y pues ya no era parte del equipo de futbol así que por hoy podía ir a casa y jugar videojuegos toda la tarde, aunque para ser sincera no podría sacarme de la mente lo ocurrido con lo de mi caída, el a escasos centímetros… ya saben todo eso.

Tan concentrada iba en eso que solo sentí un tirón en mi brazo antes del chirrido de la llantas de un auto y el dolor al caer al suelo. -¡Deberías tener más cuidado! –escuche el reclamo del hombre del auto el cual continuo con su camino.

El shock no me abandono hasta que sentí que alguien se movía de encima de mí y entonces vi aquellos ojos turquesa adornado por unos cuantos mechones blanquecinos. -¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto apartándose al fin.

-S-Si –dije nerviosa.

El frunció el ceño antes de volver a hablar –Y… ¡¿Se puede saber en qué diablos pensabas como para no fiarte mientras cruzabas la calle?! –dijo en un tono de regaño.

-Yo… -y entonces mi carácter distintivo de kurosaki salió a flote -¡eso no te importa, idiota pervertido! –

-¡¿idiota pervertido?! –dijo molesto.

-Sí, solo déjame en paz –dije antes de darme mirar a ambos lados con la intención de ir a casa.

-Al menos deberías darme la gracias no lo crees –dijo siguiéndome.

-Gracias –dije cortantemente.

-pero ya que te portaste tan grosera eso no será suficiente –dijo con burla.

-Pues lamento decepcionar al señor pervertido pero no pienso agradecerte complaciendo tus fetiches pervertidos. –dije con el mismo tono.

-No soy un pervertido maldita niña, además solo te iba a decir que deberías agradecerme por salvar tu vida. –dijo aun siguiéndome.

-Ya te di las gracias no sé qué más quieres –dije aun sin mirarlo.

-Pues… podrías volver al equipo de futbol –dijo-

-Ok, si con eso me dejas en paz –dije apretando mi andar.

-Y además… quiero que seas mi esclava por el próximo mes. –y entonces decidí encararlo

-¡¿estás loco?! –pregunte lo obvio.

-No, pude haber dejado que te atropellaran más sin encambro te salve, tu decide, quedar en deuda conmigo o hacer lo que te digo –dijo seguro y con una horrible pero linda sonrisa.

Y bueno aquí estamos, maldición odio a este idiota. –Es hora de ir a clases –señalo el tomando un par de libros de su casillero y colocándolos en su mochila. –Vámonos –dijo y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Se puede saber porque no me has ordenado nada? –pregunte al fin.

-Para serte sincero no se me ocurre nada, creo que esperare a que se me ocurra quehacer contigo, eso debería aliviarte –dijo indiferente entrando al aula.

-No, eso no me alivia, no sé qué clase de cosas pervertidas se te puedan ocurrir –dije molesta.

-No te preocupes por el momento me conformo con que estés en el equipo. –dijo tomando asiento.

-Eso espero, no estoy dispuesta a hacer alguna de las cosas pervertidas que se te vengan a la mente. –dije molesta, escuche los nuevos murmullos de todos en la clase y por lo tanto Toshiro y yo dirigimos la vista a la entrada solo para encontrarnos a Yachiru, Momo, Soi Fong y… ¡A Yuzu con Yukio tomados de la mano! Veo que después de todo eso no era solo un rumor.

Aunque bueno pensándolo mejor creo que yo tengo peores problemas con este estúpido, ya después hablare con Yukio y con Yuzu. Las clases continuaron hasta la hora del descanso, vi a Toshiro dirigirse a donde Yukio, por mí que mejor que se quedara con el otro idiota, estaba tan feliz, comí con las chicas y encontré una oportunidad para hablar con Yuzu sobre el asunto de Yukio.

-Así que… ¿estas saliendo con Yukio? –dije mientras sorbía un poco de jugo.

-Es una forma de verlo –dijo ella bajado la vista.

-Wow… tu primer novio –dije con una sonrisa.

-¿N-no estas molesta? –pregunto.

-En absoluto, después hablare con ese idiota –dije sonriente, estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo.

-¡Karin/Yuzu! –Se escuchó que decían al unísono el tarado de Toshiro y Yukio –Saldremos esta tarde –gritaron armando un gran alboroto en la cafetería.

-¡¿eh?! –gritamos las dos sin entender nada.

¿Qué rayos había pasado entre ellos dos? Y ¿porque rayos ahora querían que saliéramos? Esto debe ser una maldita broma, por ningún motivo voy a salir con ese imbécil y nada ni nadie me va a obligar.

-Karin… mas te vale hacer eso ¿o te tengo que recordar que eres mi esclava por un mes? –dijo en un murmullo amenazante Toshiro como si leyera mis pensamientos.

Oh maldición, espero esto no sea tan malo.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno aquí esta este nuevo capítulo, sé que tarde mucho pero espero entiendan y espero les guste ¿creen que las cosas ya se están dando entre Ichigo y Rukia? ¿Qué creen que pase entre ellos ahora que podrán conocerse mejor? ¿Yukio y Yuzu? ¿Cómo les ira en su cita doble con Toshiro y Karin? ¿Cómo será la cena en casa de Yukio? ¿Qué otras cosas le podrá pedir Toshiro a Karin ahora que ella es su esclava? Respondan plissssss….

2.-Agradezco a: javierahannamontana, 10, mi adorada hermana Uzumaki Manaka-chan, mi gran amiga Yui Aishimasu-Hiro que espero te guste el Yukizu o yuzukio, MikeRyder16, Aria221, doblemente a aresuri-cham y también doblemente a suki, gracias en verdady espero dejen mas reviews para leer con sus propuestas a lo que puede pasar entre nuestras parejitas plissss…

3.-Personajes de Tite Kubo, Historia mia, y todo esto es gracias a ustedes, sin mas me despido, cuídense, lean, dejen reviews y sayonara.


	10. Chapter 10

**PORQUE DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO**

 **Congeniando con el enemigo**

Otra tarde, sí, eso era para todos menos para el Kurosaki peli naranja quien ahora se encontraba en la habitación de Kuchiki Rukia sentado sobre la alfombra de color morado pastel y tecleando en la laptop de la chica para terminar los detalles mínimos del festival que tendría lugar en dos semanas.

-Toc toc, voy a entrar –se anuncia una voz femenina muy conocida para los chicos y antes de que sea invitada ingresa al cuarto.

 **(Ichigo)**

Miramos a Matsumoto entrar con una bandeja con aperitivos que muy probablemente solo compro.

-Gracias Rangiku – dice Rukia, quien se levanta de la cama para recibir la charola y depositarla frente a mí, devuelvo la mirada a la pc frente a mí pero aun así siento la mirada que me dedica de la mujer de grandes atributos, me remuevo incomodo ante esto.

-Pues, supongo que ya me voy–añade y puedo ver a través del reflejo del monito como le giña un ojo a la enana y esta niega antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Quieres algo? –me ofrece la enana y toma asiento frente a mí y come una de las galletas de chocolate, la miro y no sé porque me parece adorable esa cara de niña al comer, niego mientras bajo la vista para ocultar el sonrojo que estoy seguro tengo. Intento perderme en el trabajo aunque para ser sincero solo tengo a esa chica en la mente. –Hey, Ichigo –escucho y regreso a la realidad para voltearla a ver y es entonces que caigo en cuenta en que ella ya se encuentra junto a mí y lleva una galleta en la boca. –Te has equivocado aquí –señala y entonces caigo en cuenta en que eh escrito cosas incoherentes entonces niego y borro todo antes de que ella tenga oportunidad de leer.

-Perdona –digo y comienzo a escribir lo que se supone debe haber en aquellos párrafos.

-¿Sabes? Te agradezco que lleves dos días ayudándome con esto –dice para levantarse e ir a sentarse en su antiguo lugar.

-No tienes que agradecer ese es mi trabajo ¿no? –digo y la veo retomar su lugar en la cama y seguir con su labor en una libreta, rindiendo las nuevas y ultimas cuentas para el festival escolar. -Este lugar es enorme –digo sin saber cómo evitar el incómodo silencio.

-La familia Kuchiki es muy adinerada –dice sin despegar la vista de la libreta.

-Desde hace mucho ¿no? –digo y creo que esto se torna muy incómodo.

-Si -¡maldición! ¿No puede agregar algo más? –Tu familia también tengo entendido –dice.

-No diría eso –digo y tecleo más rápido. –La familia Kurosaki, es decir la de mi madre lo es pero hace años que no tenemos contacto con ellos por ciertas razones. –le digo y no puedo evitar sorprenderme por haberle dicho eso a ella.

-¿Eres Kurosaki por tu madre? ¿Entonces tu padre? –pregunta y quisiera darme una maldita bofetada.

-Mi padre… cuando mis padres se casaron papa decidió dejar de ser un Shiba por razones que solo ellos entendieron –digo e intento no pensar en el hecho de que le digo esto a mi peor o bueno la que era mi peor enemiga.

-Ya –dice y sé que es consciente de la importancia de las empresas Shiba en el mundo. El silencio se apodera de la habitación y no sé qué piensa esa chica y extrañamente me da miedo. –Yo no soy una Kuchiki realmente –Revela impresionándome.

-¿Perdón? –digo dejando de lado la pc.

-Pertenezco a la familia Kuchiki ya que cuando yo aún era bebe mi hermana se casó con Kuchiki Byakuya, y así fue como mi hermana y yo pasamos a formar parte de la familia, al principio esto molesto mucho a los jefes de la familia Kuchiki e incluso a Ginrei-sama, pero al paso de algunos años lo aceptaron, hace aproximadamente seis años mi hermana Hisana murió dejándonos a nii-sama y a mi solos en esta casa –revela y no sé cómo es que ahora me encuentro sentado frente a ella en la cama y ella ha dejado de lado el cuaderno.

-Mi madre murió cuando tenía ocho años, mis hermanas tan solo tenían cuatro y después de eso… las mudanzas comenzaron, en total nos hemos mudado alrededor de nueve veces en estos siete años –digo y ella asiente.

-Durante los tres años siguientes después de la muerte de mi hermana no tuve más que un amigo y ese fue Renji –dice entre una pequeña risita.

-Casi nunca los veo conversar –Digo siendo sincero.

-Pues… cuando paso el tiempo las chicas comenzaron a ser más amigables y no dude en hablarles, supongo que eso me quito gran parte del tiempo que le dedicaba a Renji –dice y siento pequeñas señales de lo que muchos llamarían celos… maldición espero no sea eso. La conversación siguió hasta que note la hora en el reloj de alado, ocho de la noche, maldición no había notado lo noche que se había hecho hasta ahora.

-¡Maldición! –digo levantándome apresuradamente y creo que ella nota lo mismo que yo ya que se sorprende de igual manera al ver la hora.

-Lamento quitarte tanto tiempo –dice poniéndose de pie y ayudándome a recoger mis cosas de la mesa. – ¿Mañana te veo a la misma hora? –pregunta.

-¿Mañana? Pero si es sábado –digo extrañado por la propuesta.

El rojo se extiende por sus mejillas –L-lo lamento yo… solo –

Al verla en apuro decido intervenir –Aunque no estaría mal, quiero decir podemos mañana terminar los últimos detalles –digo y ella asiente.

-Entonces… -salimos de la habitación y caminamos hasta la salida. -¿Mañana nos vemos? –dice y yo asiento.

-Hasta mañana –y de esa forma parto a casa, no sé cómo rayos es que llegue aquí pero bueno creo que no esta tan mal. Mo fue tan malo platicar con ella, es más creo que a fin conozco alguien que me comprende, alguien que ha pasado por situaciones similares, alguien con quien congeniar.

 **(Yuzu)**

Miro nuevamente hacia la ventana y no puedo evitar sonreír… ok lo admito es estúpido pero por primare vez puedo decir con mucha seguridad que estoy enamorada de Yukio, y realmente no me importa decirlo y creerlo porque es cierto, aunque creo que jamás sería capaz de decírselo a él en algo que no pudiera ser una posible actuación.

Los recuerdos de mi cita doble con Karin, Hitsugaya-kun y Yukio vienen inmediatamente mí sin que pueda evitarlo, es más creo que ni lo voy a intentar ya que realmente me gusta que esto suceda.

Me vi por decimoquinta vez en el espejo, tenía que reconocer que esa falda rosa combinaba a la perfección con mi blusa blanca y los tacones color coral que había seleccionado cuidadosamente, mi cabello esta suelto y acomodado meticulosamente.

Escuche el timbre y no tarde en bajar casi corriendo, suspire una última vez antes de abrir la puerta, me encontré con Yukio, quien llevaba unos jeans negros, botas estilo militar, una playera negra con la imagen de un videojuego y unos audífonos grandes; y Hitsugaya-kun, quien a diferencia del rubio llevaba unos pantalones azules, camisa negra con las mangas recogidas hasta llegarle sobre los codos y por fuera del pantalón y a juego una corbata blanca que lo hacía ver casual pero elegante, claro jamás se comparara a Yukio, o eso creo yo.

-Kurosaki –me saludo Hitsugaya-kun y asentí con una cordial sonrisa.

-Hitsugaya-kun –Miro a Yukio y le ofrecí una sonrisa aún más cálida. –Yuki-kun –dije y el me extendió un presente.

-Toma –dijo desinteresado y yo no puede evitar asombrarme.

-No tenías que… -mi argumento se vio interrumpido cuando escuchamos pasos en la escalera, todos miramos en esa dirección y vimos a Karin con una falda negra, una playera sin mangas de color rojo y tenis de suelo negros, el cabello recogido por una peineta sin adornos y una leve capa de maquillaje.

-Pensé que tardarían más –dijo pasando de largo a los dos chicos y saliendo de casa en automático, vi el rostro de asombro de Hitsugaya-kun al igual que de Yukio y los celos me invadieron ante la reacción de este último, no se supone que es MI novio, falso pero mi novio después de todo.

-¿Nos vamos? –dijo Hitsugaya cuando este se dio la vuelta.

Yukio y yo asentimos y caminamos, al cruzar la calle Yukio y yo terminamos yendo frente a Hitsugaya-kun y Karin-chan. El silencio era sepulcral entre nosotros pero al menos me reconfortaba el hecho de que nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas. -¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –me sentí estúpida en cuanto termine de escuchar mi propia pregunta. –Yo no… -intente decir pero él rio levemente.

-Tomando en cuenta que tendré que aguantar al idiota de Toshiro y a la sarcástica de tu hermana pues dime tú –lo note de mejor humor.

-Supongo que estarás más que feliz –le dije en broma.

Llegamos a una cafetería cercana, debo admitir que este vecindario tiene muchos lindos lugares y este es uno de mis favoritos, nos sentamos cerca de la ventana, de un lado Hitsugaya-kun y Karin-chan y de otro lado Yuki-kun y yo, nuestras manos continuaron entrelazadas aun después de tomar asiento y estas se posicionaron sobre la mesa.

-Linda pareja la que hacen –comento Hitsugaya-kun con tono de ¿malicia?

-Claro, que esperabas esta chica es muy linda –dijo apretando aún más mi mano y yo solo pude atinar a sonreír, incluso puedo jurar que mi mejillas se sonrosaron un poco.

-No es una odiosa como tú –agrego Karin-chan.

-Claro a pesar de ser una Kurosaki –vi a Karin hacer una mueca y una ademan de querer golpearlo y yo claramente molesta le di un punta pie bajo la mesa, el me miro molesto pero de inmediato se suavizo su sonrisa.

-¿Quieren algo? –pregunto una camarera y todos ordenamos.

La plática de ahí en adelante fu muy amena, tras estar ahí fuimos al parque de diversiones, debo decir que nunca falto el momento para que Hitsugaya-kun y Yukio probaran quien era el mejor, un juego para medir la fuerza, Hitsugaya-kun fue el ganador, tiro al blanco, Yuki-kun, quien por cierto termino ganando un oso de felpa, juego de "meter gol" Hitsugaya-kun el ganador, juego en una grúa de juguetes, Yukio fue el único que pudo sacar un peluche de ahí, ahora gracias a él tengo dos lindos peluches, un oso pardo y un perro.

-Yuzu deja de pensar en el idiota o terminaras quemando la cocina –dice Karin-chan a mis espaldas sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, lleva una sonrisa algo poco común y más tomando en cuenta que habla de Yukio, de hecho ahora que lo pienso porque no le he dicho a Karin que mi supuesta relación con Yukio no es más que un juego o no sé cómo llamarlo.

-Karin no digas eso de Yukio-kun, además te tengo que recordar que es mi novio –las mariposas en el estómago no tardan en aparecer al decir esa palabra.

-Lo que digas, aunque te advierto que si te hace algo le romperé la cara con el maldito balón en un partido –bromea y rio junto a ella.

-Él es un buen chico –digo y ella ríe –además mañana iré a cenar con su familia –digo con una sonrisa boba.

-¿Mañana? –dice sorprendida. – ¿Y qué crees que diga ichi-nii sobre eso? –la veo sorber del vaso de chocolate caliente, ahora que lo noto Karin suele tener esa costumbre para no hacer notar su interés en el asunto.

-Papá me ha dejado –digo bajando la vista.

-El viejo es tan irresponsable –dice restándole importancia. –Le avisare al viejo y a Ichi-nii que la cena esta lista –dice yendo escaleras arriba.

Asiento, mi mente regresa a los pensamientos de antes, los suspiros se me escapan, ¡por dios quiero que ya sea mañana! Estoy ansiosa de conocer a la familia de Yuki-kun. No sé porque pero esta cita me ayudo a enamorarme más de él y lo digo sin temor.

 **(Karin)**

Tras la cena todos nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, y claramente yo no fui la excepción, mire la cama y miro aquel koala sobre esta y sonrió, tal vez el idiota no resultara tan fastidioso, es más, debo admitir que me la pase muy bien.

La cita iba muy bien en el parque de diversiones, desde la entrada vi la gran montaña rusa que se hallaba en el centro del parque. – ¡Vamos ahí! –señale con los ojos llenos de felicidad y fue entonces que caí en cuenta en el tono que había usado, mis mejillas enrojecieron al notar la maldita sonrisa ladina en el rostro de Toshiro. –Bueno yo decía… -dije.

-Vamos –dijo él y yo asiento.

-Yuzu ¿Vienes? –pregunte al notar que ella se queda atrás.

-Yo… sabes que no me gustan esas cosas –dice apenada, miro a Yukio y él le sostiene la mano.

-¿Te parece si vamos a otro lugar? –pregunto y se la llevó consigo.

Me encogí de hombros y continúe mi caminar directo a ese juego, la fila no era tan larga ¡qué buena suerte! No sabía que decir, ¿Qué podía decir? El silencio era incómodo y cuando estaba dispuesta a romperlo yo él se aclaró la voz, que alivio, estoy segura de que yo hubiera dicho una estupidez. – ¿No te preocupa dejar a tu hermana con el idiota de Yukio? –Dijo y entonces le dirigí una mirada sorprendida.

-No, Yuzu se sabe defender –dije y él sonrió de medio lado.

-Ya veo –vi atreves de uno de los cristales y lo note morderse el labio, al menos no era la única nerviosa. Nuestro turno llego y debo decir que la experiencia fue genial, tras eso no fue muy difícil encontrarnos con Yukio y Yuzu quienes se encontraban en un tonto juego para medir la fuerza, supongo que ese sujeto no para de fanfarronear, para mi suerte no fui la única en notarlo y Toshiro tomo aquel martillo para darle un fuerte golpe y ganarle a ese imbécil.

-No eres tan débil como pensé –le dije en tono juguetón y él se acomodó la camisa.

-¿Qué esperabas del capitán del equipo? –dijo siguiéndome el juego.

-No te preocupes Yuki-kun –intento animarlo mi melliza.

-tsk… -chasqueo con la lengua y continuamos con nuestro recorrido.

Llegamos a un maldito tiro con escopeta en un blanco. –Me gusta ese –dio Yuzu llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿Crees poder ganarlo? –reto Toshiro.

-¿Con quién crees que hablas? –dice arrogante.

-¿Quieres algo? –pregunto el peliblanco, me sorprende el que haya preguntado pero termino asintiendo, ok, no sé porque lo hice cuando YO podría haberlo ganado sola, pero que más daba.

-Ese –dije señalando un ¿poni rosa? No vuelvo a señalar cosas al azar. Me miro con una ceja arqueada y solo atine a esconder mi sonrojo con mi cabello azabache.

Ambos comenzaron a disparar y como era obvio Yukio lo logro por su habilidad adquirida con los videojuegos.

-Maldición –dijo Toshiro entre dientes.

-Vamos, vamos, no es tan malo –le dije dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. –No es para tanto –sabía que solo estaba mallugando mas su ya de por si herido orgullo. –Podemos intentar ahí –Dije señalando una máquina de esas de las cuales uno saca peluches.

-¡Qué lindo! –escuche a mi melliza gritar y vi que sostenía un oso pardo en las manos que se ve ultra adorable, pero no es mi tipo. -¡Gracias Yuki! –y e agradeció con un beso en la mejilla.

Nosotros en respuesta al evidente sonrojo del amante de los videojuegos solo reímos, nos acercamos a dos máquinas y ellos comenzaron a jugar, nuevamente Toshiro perdió ante el de ojos verdes. – Veo que esto no es tu fuerte –se burló.

-Cállate –dijo entre dientes Toshiro.

-Oye tal vez este no es tu fuerte pero eso si –dije señalando un juego en donde tenías que tirar una pelota dentro de lo que parecía era una cancha de soccer. –Lo intentaría yo pero esta maldita cosa –dije refiriéndome a la falda. –no deja que haga nada. –el asintió y Yukio tomo el reto.

Ok admito que Yukio pudo ganar en los otros dos pero ¡ja! nadie le gana a mi chico… bueno, bueno saben a lo que me refiero. Al ver que había derrotado al engreído tome el Koala que me ofreció el vendedor y yo me lance a los brazos de Toshiro, claro que no tarde en recobrar la compostura y soltarlo.

-¿N-Nos vamos? –dije avergonzada y el resto asintieron.

De camino a casa dejamos que Yukio y Yuzu fueran delante. –Lamento haberte involucrado en esto –dijo el tras lo que para mí fueron varios minutos sin conversación.

-¿Eh? No, no te preocupes –dije atropelladamente –me… me divertí –dije mientras veía el Koala.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto con duda.

-Sí, ¿tú no? –dije con un poco de duda.

-De hecho creo que si… más de lo que esperaba –dijo esto último más para sí que para que yo lo escuchara.

-Yuzu y yo jamás habíamos salido con amigos –le confesé divertida después de unos minutos.

-¿Así? ¿Por qué? –pregunto curioso.

-Pues… casi siempre nos mudábamos antes de que pudiésemos hacer amigos –le dije y mire el peluche.

-Supongo que tampoco tuviste una infancia normal –dijo él y yo lo mire en busca de que continuara. –Ser hijo único no es fácil, no hablaba con muchos niños cuando era pequeño, después de un tiempo me volví tan antisocial que solo disfrutaba de leer libros, fue ahí cuando mi padre decidió que no estaría mal que fuera a jugar con Yukio y Con Rukia –yo asiento y el prosigue. –Aun así nunca me ha gustado relacionarme con los niños de mi edad. –dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Yo aunque lo hubiera querido nunca tuve oportunidad y las mudanzas no lo facilitaban –dije y el asintió.

-Es la primera vez que me la paso bien con una chica –me dijo.

-Gracias –dije justo cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.

-Te veo el lunes –dijo y yo asentí.

-El lunes –vi como Yuzu se despedía del idiota para después entrar a casa, no estuvo tan mal la cita, supongo que tal vez y solo tal vez podríamos llevarnos bien.

El sonido de mi teléfono me despierta, miro la hora y noto que son las siete y algo, contesto el teléfono sin siquiera mirar quien es. -¿Hola? –digo somnolienta.

-Karin, me alegro de escucharte –dice esa voz que tanto conozco en un tono cansado.

-¿Toshiro? ¿Qué quieres? –digo.

-¿Podrías venir a mi casa? –dice y escucho como algo se rompe del otro lado.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto.

-Yo… maldición… -escucho que el teléfono cae y un par de pasos a distancia y después. –Solo ven ¡ahora! –y sin más corta la llamada.

Me pongo de pie rápidamente y busco en mi closet cualquier cosa que me parezca decente, no sé qué necesite Toshiro pero se ve que necesita ayuda ¡y pronto!

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bien, aquí esta esté capitulo, espero les guste y díganme que creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo, las cosas mejoran así que todo puede pasar, y les adelanto algo, ya solo quedan cinco capítulos más para que esta historia termine, quieren segunda parte, díganme que si plisss…

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y a quienes dejaron reviews como MikeRyder16, Uzumaki Manaka-chan, sayumi, KazeOokami Ichi, Okami Yami-chan y suki, dejen nuevamente reviews por favor, les agradeceré mucho.

3.- Bueno sin más me despido, cuídense, lean, dejen reviews y sayonara.


	11. Chapter 11

**PORQUE DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO**

 **Te presento a mi ¿adorable familia?**

Sábado. La mañana apacible de un sábado, eso era este día, que más podía hacer un alumno de instituto que no fuese dormir hasta el mediodía y ver televisión, después de todo era una fresca mañana, pues el chico de cabellos naranjas y ojos marrón que se encontraba en la sala de espera del despacho de la residencia Kuchiki valla que no tenía en mente ninguno de esos planes ya que ahora se encontraba esperando a que su compañera de clases se decidiera a salir del despacho de su hermano y que lo sacara de ese lugar en el que llevaba desde hace ¡quince minutos!

Bufo por ¿milésima vez? Eso no importaba, solo estaba seguro que ya había esperado mucho –Maldita enana, más le vale tener una buena excusa –dijo molesto.

-La tiene te lo aseguro –dijo la mujer de grandes atributos mientras le giñaba un ojo.

 **(Rukia)**

Mire nuevamente atreves de mi ventana, ahí estaba, esperando a que yo abriera la puerta pero como era obvio llevaba más de quince minutos esperando a que nii-sama me pusiera algo de atención mientras el tecleaba tranquilamente en la computadora.

-Así que… -dirigió su inmutable vista a mi –Kurosaki Ichigo ha venido a hacer un trabajo contigo ¿no es así? –

-Sí, pero no molestaremos, estaremos en mi habitación como todas las tardes –dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, lo vi fruncir el ceño y eso me hizo caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, ¡¿Cómo pude decir que Ichigo estuvo en MI habitación?! Solo espero que nii-sama no lo mate.

-¿Por qué no has usado la sala de estar para hacer los trabajos? –me cuestiona mientras se pone de pie.

-No… no quería molestar –dije como única escapatoria.

Lo vi abrir la puerta quedamente y entonces fue visible el escritorio de Rangiku-san donde ella se encontraba pintándose las uñas, claramente al ver a nii-sama tomo los primeros papeles que tuvo al frente e hizo como si los hubiera estado leyendo desde hace mucho. –Kurosaki Ichigo –pronuncio con esa voz monocorde para después mirarme –Recuerda que Rukia es un miembro de la familia Kuchiki –fue lo único que dijo antes de girarse a Rangiku-san –Atiende a Rukia y a Kurosaki –fue todo lo que dijo antes de regresar al despacho, una vez que la puerta fue cerrada todos soltamos un gran suspiro.

-Bueno al parecer Byakuya no se puso tan intenso –dijo la rubia antes de giñarnos un ojos. –Bueno parejita ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala de estar? –se puso de pie y camino dejándonos a ambos atrás.

-Así que tu hermano no es muy amigable –dijo ichigo rompiendo la tensión.

-No hables así de nii-sama –le reñí con una sonrisa.

-Rukia, cariño ¿Por qué no le has dado un tur a tu novio por la casa? Después de todo supongo que vendrá más veces así que no veo porque no hacerlo –dijo con voz picara que logro sonrojar a ambos.

-Matsumoto no veo a donde va todo esto –dijo ichigo antes de que la rubia soltara una sonora carcajada.

-Hay sigues siendo el mismo niño de antes –dijo para continuar con su caminar. Llegamos a la sala de estar, una gran habitación donde se podía apreciar tres sillones individuales de cuero negro alrededor de una pequeña mesa de cristal, otros dos sofás triples de terciopelo rojo frente a un televisor plasma y una mesa de madera clara circular entre ambos, además de un área libre marcada por una alfombra roja. –Aquí los dejo, iré a pedir algunos bocadillos para ambos, supongo que querrás algún pastelillo de chocolate ¿no es así Ichigo? –dijo antes de salir rumbo a la cocina.

-¿te gusta el chocolate? –pregunte mientras sacaba una cosas de una mochila que había sacado de mi habitación.

-Sí, ¿Quién no? –pregunto tomando asiento y haciendo lo mismo que y con lo propio.

-Bueno… el festival esta pronto a llega así que pensé en revisar los últimos detalles, no sé si todo este bien como lo hemos planeados así que envié un… -lo mire, su vista fija en la pantalla, concentrado en lo que sea que allá en ese monitor, jamás había notado que ese ceño fruncido lo hacía lucir tan bien, aunque me pregunto ¿Cómo será verlo sonreír? Es decir el ya de por si es un adonis en persona pero…

-¿Rukia? ¿Te encuentras bien? –reacciono ante sus palabras, no había caído en cuenta que me había quedado callada solo por verlo, hay por dios solo espero que no note que lo quede viendo con cara de tonta.

-Yo… s-si, solo que pensaba en otras cosas –le dijo nerviosa mientras siento la cara arder.

-Supongo… -dice con una ceja enarcada. –Entonces, como has dicho que enviaste un correo, supongo que estarás interesada en ver la organización que elegí para los eventos, es decir en una representación…. –y lo siguiente que dice solo lo puedo escuchar como un ¨blablabla¨ en mi mente mientras veo su cara gesticularse para hablar, rayos ya me escucho como toda una adolecente enamorada. -¿quieres ver? –asiento torpemente antes de ponerme de pie.

Camino hasta estar junto a él y me coloco a su lado para admirar el monitor y así visualizar un poco como se verá todo _¨concéntrate Rukia, esto es muy importante¨_ me dice mi subconsciente y mi mente regresa a la realidad. –Me gusta digo, es decir creo que no se me hubiera podido ocurrir algo mejor, el lugar que les asignaste a cada uno es el adecuado para las actividades y…. –me giro para verlo y es cuando noto que el no ha dejado de verme, nuestras miradas se encuentran, marrón vs violeta, siento la cara enrojecer pero no digo nada.

-Los bocadillos llegaron~ -canturrea una rubia alegre y ambos nos separamos rápidamente como si de metales al rojo vivo nos tratásemos.

-B-Bueno… sigamos, solo queda verificar algunas cosas y esto estará por terminado. –digo antes de tomar un bolígrafo y sentarme en uno de los sofás, Ichigo asiente y sigue tecleando.

Las horas pasan y ninguno de los dos ha soltado más que cometarios cortos o que tengan que ver estrictamente con el trabajo, Rangiku ha venido un par de veces solo ha soltar uno que otro comentario con el fin de avergonzarnos, cosa que consigue fácilmente y nii-sama ha salido de su despacho o enviado a varios de los sirvientes solo para vigilar lo que hacemos.

–Linda familia te cargas –dice Ichigo después de una hora.

-¿Eh? –es lo único que consigo decir.

-Aunque bueno no soy nadie para quejarme, yo tengo un padre más loco que una cabra y eso ya es mucho decir –dice sonriente y destensando aquel ceño fruncido, wow si antes creía que era guapo ahora me ha dejado sin palabras.

 **(Yukio)**

Toque el timbre por quinta vez, usualmente Yuzu ya habría abierto la puerta, después de todo las pocas veces que eh venido ha sido así, sin embargo esta vez la castaña está tardando demasiado en atender la puerta, miro mi reflejo en el cristal de la puerta, una camisa negra, jeans y botas estilo militar del mismo color, cabello un poco más peinado que de costumbre pero ese flequillo no deja de cubrir en su totalidad uno de mis ojos verdes. La puerta al fin se abre y entonces miro por unos segundos la figura frente a mi logrando sonrojarla, tierno, pienso inconscientemente, cabello ligeramente ondulado y suelto no con las coletitas que suele usar, lleva un vestido casual azul celeste que llega 10 centímetros sobre la rodilla, unos zapatos de tacón nada alto de color plata y un brazalete que combina con estos.

-Me gusta –digo sin mucha emoción a pesar de que debo admitir me sorprende pero eso logra que el sonrojo crezca de ella crezca, sale de casa y me sigue, la residencia Voralverna no está muy lejos así que podemos ir caminando –recuerda no decir nada que nos comprometa, además solo asentirás o negaras si así es necesario, no hables más de la cuenta, evita… -

-Ok, ya entendí, no te preocupes sé que hacer –dice sonriente y en respuesta solo rodo los ojos, esta niña puede llegar a ser tan confiada en ocasiones, aunque bueno tomando en cuenta lo bien recibida que fue por mi madre que puedo esperar.

-No lo eches a perder –digo antes de continuar caminando.

El silencio continua hasta que llegamos a la gran casa, el introduzco un código y las puertas se abren, caminamos por un pequeño sendero antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa, abro la puerta y entonces somos recibidos por la imagen de Riruka en un vestido rosa con una cinta negra en la cintura además del cabello suelto y ondulado, jamás creí que traer a mi novia fuese causante de tal revuelo… mi novia, ese solo pensamiento me roba una sonrisa.

-¡Yuzu! –chilla para después abrazarla o mejor dicho estrujarla fuertemente.

-Riruka… suéltala –digo con cara y tono de pocos amigos.

Ella hace un puchero –aprende a compartir envidioso –dice antes de tirar de su mano y llevarla al comedor. –Bueno ya conoces a mi tía Mikami, y él es mi tío Miahel, -comienza a presentar, miro con esperanzas de que esto no sea un verdadero fiasco. Frente a nosotros esta un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, que es mi padre.

-Yuzu Kurosaki –se presenta haciendo una pequeña reverencia y entonces mi padre sonríe.

-¿Kurosaki? –pregunta y yo enarco una ceja al no saber de dónde salió la pregunta.

-¿Recuerdas a Masaki? Ella es… -no termina la frase mi madre cuando mi padre sonríe más ampliamente.

-Sabía que había visto antes esos ojos castaños y ese cabello –dice alagando a Yuzu antes de hacer un ademan para que pasemos al comedor completamente, así que mi padre conoce a su madre… dato interesante admito.

Mi padre se sienta en el pico de la mesa, mi madre a su derecha y Riruka junto a esta como siempre, del lado izquierdo pretende tomar asiento, claro no sin antes correr para Yuzu la silla justo a mi lado libre, primero que nada soy un caballero. –Espero que te guste la comida, prepare esto especialmente para ti –dice mi madre y ella sonríe al ver frente a si un gran festín.

-Claro, después de todo adoro los platillos que cocina –dice amable como siempre y antes de que pueda continuar tomo su mano y la enlazo con la mía para colocarlas sobre la mesa, no sé de dónde vino esa idea pero supongo que no fue tan mala. –Veo que conseguiste una linda chica –dice mi padre y yo sonrió.

-Claramente –digo amable–Ella es buena cocinera, está en el equipo de porristas, sus notas son buenas, además quiere estudiar moda y si no es eso gastronomía francesa ¿no es así? –pregunto dirigiéndome a ella, la miro sorprendida, tal vez se esté cuestionando sobre cómo se tanto de ella y la respuesta es siempre, teniendo como prima a Riruka creo que me entero hasta cuando sale de casa o duerme.

-S-Si –tartamudea sorprendida.

-Deberías ir a parís, ahí hay una gran escuela de diseño de modas, mi plan es estudiar ahí en cuanto termine el próximo año, de hecho hace poco hice una sesión de fotos con uno de los más grandes modelos juveniles, sé que te agradara, te lo presentare en canto tenga oportunidad, además su padre es… -

-Riruka no estamos hablando de ti –interrumpo a Riruka con el ceño fruncido, después de todo se supone la cena es para YUZU no para ella… ok, hasta yo me estoy sorprendiendo de mis pensamientos.

-Solo daba mi punto de vista sobre el tema –dice molesta.

-No comiencen una pelea –dice mi madre, Yuzu sigue degustando un poco de su plato mientras veo como respiro profundo en un intento de recuperar compostura.

-¿Saben? Me preguntaba ¿cómo es que si antes no se hablaban y se detestaban ahora son novios? –la pregunta de Riruka nos toma por sorpresa a ambos que hasta estuve a punto de atragantarme con el bocadillo que tenía en la boca.

-¿no crees que es descortés preguntar eso? –digo tras tomar un poco de agua.

-Solo es una pregunta, un pajarito me conto de sus diferencias en cuanto llego Yuzu. –mi padre nos mira atento y mi madre mira a Riruka con sorpresa.

-¿No se hablaban? –pregunta mi madre.

-Ciertamente no nos hablábamos, pero no diría que hubo ¨diferencias¨-dice lo más tranquilo que puedo, valla mentiroso soy.

-¿Enserio? –Pregunta Riruka –Me dijeron lo contrario. -

-Pues verifica tus fuentes –le digo frunciendo el ceño.

-Comencé a hablar con él porque mi melliza estaba en el equipo de soccer, además cuando entre… Yukio me pareció alguien… lindo –dice Yuzu rescatándome y noto el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, ¿ya dije que hoy se ve adorable cada que hace eso?

-Yuzu… no sé qué le viste a mi primo pero me alegra que lo hayas echo –dice Riruka ganándose una mirada de odio por parte mía y una de diversión por parte de mis padres. –Además el gruñón ha cambiado desde que andan, bueno no tanto así pero últimamente lo he visto sonreír sin razón, además la otra tarde vi en su computadora… -

-Riruka creo que debería comer algo, la cena esta deliciosa –digo rápidamente antes de que ella termine de decir, se exactamente a que se refiere y está de más decir que eso no es algo que Yuzu deba saber, siento el calor en las mejillas así que desvió la mirada.

La cena termino sin más preámbulos, la conversación entre mis padre y mi novia fue de lo más amena, claro exceptuando los momentos en que Riruka mencionaba algo para ridiculizarme.

-Creo que ya es algo tarde, será mejor que regrese a casa –dijo ella levantándose del sofá, le seguí antes de decir.

-Iré a dejarla –a nadie sorprendió dicho comentario, después de todo se supone somos novios, tome un abrigo y salí de casa con ella, la vi frotarse ente una ráfaga de viento. –No trajiste chaqueta ¿verdad? –pregunto lo obvio viéndola con una ceja enarcada.

-Se suponía solo era una comida no toda la tarde –dijo algo molesta.

-Creo que conociendo a Riruka y a mi madre era más que obvio que tardaría más que eso –dije ante de darle el abrigo, su sonrojo se hizo presente más ningún comentario salió de sus labios, caminamos hasta su casa, se despidió de mi rápidamente y entro sin más, tome el abrigo y sin evitarlo una sonrisa se hizo presente, no salió tan mal eso de presentarle a mi familia.

 **(Toshiro)**

Paso mi mano por mis ojos antes de ver la escena frente a mí, una sala desordenada a mas no poder, cojines por un lado, comida por otro, papeles que no se ni de donde rayos salieron por el suelo y en uno de los sofás esta una pelinegra haciendo muecas a un niño de cuatro años de cabellos mora y ojos dorados, si, ese es el hijo de dos de nuestros profesores de instituto, los cuales casualmente son amigos de mis padres, quienes me ofrecieron a mi como niñero mientras ambas parejas salían a disfrutar de una merecida sesión en un spa no muy lejos.

-… Y entonces el samurái salvo a la linda chica de ser ejecutada por la sociedad donde vivía, claramente antes tuvo que derrotar a todos y cada uno de los altos rangos para que pudiera llegar hasta donde estaba su amiga… -me sorprendo de la escena y entonces recuerdo lo que paso antes de esto.

Yuruichi y Urahara-san vinieron a dejar al pequeño engendro, digo al adorable niño, desde muy temprano, mis padres se despidieron de mí y Yoruichi me advirtió que si tenía problemas no dudara en llamar, claramente esto solo fue por cortesía ya que ni un mísero número de teléfono dejo, los primeros treinta minutos el adefesio estuvo durmiendo así que pude estar en la computadora navegando y haciendo un par de cosas para matar el tiempo.

-¿Onii-chan? –escuche esa voz adormilada y mire en dirección a la puerta de mi habitación, el niño estaba frente a mí, con una cara de sueño que se esfumo en cuanto mi atención fue totalmente suya.

-¿Necesitas algo? –pregunte ante de cerrar la pc y camine a él.

-Tengo hambre –dijo sonriente antes de que colocara ambas manos en su estómago.

-Supongo que te puedo preparar algo rápido –dije caminando en dirección a la cocina, no es por presumir pero la cocina es algo que se me da desde que tenía once años así que no sería difícil alimentar a un niño.

Mire la alacena, ¿Qué podría ser del gusto de un niño? Estaba por preguntar cuando escuche el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, corrí de inmediato al lugar donde surgía, mi habitación en específico, al llegar encontré una botella de colonia en el suelo o mejor dicho lo que se suponía era esa botella, mire en todas direcciones sin encontrar al niño, solo esperaba no se hubiera lastimado ya que de ser así no quería averiguar de lo que sería capaz una furiosa Yoruichi.

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunto una voz a mis espaldas ¿Cómo carajos había aparecido ahí? Me gire sol para encontrarme que llevaba en las manos mi celular donde estaba una foto de Karin, ok, ok, no piensen que soy un acosador, hay una explicación bastante lógica tras eso. -¿Es tu novia? Porque es muy bonita –

-Deja eso ahí –dije antes de quitarle el teléfono de las manos -¿De dónde lo tomaste? –pregunte antes de bloquearlo. –mejor dicho ¿Cómo lograste desbloquearlo? –pregunte sorprendido.

-No has contestado mi pregunta –dijo mirándome con esos ojos dorados.

-Eso n es algo que le incumba a un niño –dije molesto.

-Mamá dice que tú eres también un niño –dijo sonriendo.

-Pero uno mayor que tú –dije con una venita en la sien.

-Aun no contestas mi pregunta –dijo sonriente.

-Y no planeo hacerlo –conteste antes de comenzar a tomar los cristales del suelo, no podía dejar eso ahí y menos con un niño aquí.

-…- mire en su dirección al no obtener respuesta y entonces note ¡que ya no estaba ahí!

Salí corriendo en dirección a la sala ¿porque tenían que ponerme de niñero?, quince minutos después y ni rastro de él, ok a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas. Tome mi teléfono y marque ese número que no quería pero que necesitaba -¿hola? –escuche su voz somnolienta.

-Karin, me alegro de escucharte –dije en tono cansado, después de todo recorrer la casa y cada rincón de ella era exhaustivo.

-¿Toshiro? ¿Qué quieres? –dice.

-¿podrías venir a mi casa? –escucho que algo se rompe y miro frente a mí el florero de mama en el suelo y el niño alado de este sorprendido.

-¿sucede algo? – pregunta angustiada.

Como puedo intento seguirle el paso al engendro –Yo… -estoy por contestar cuando veo que el chico tiene el encendedor en mano, ¿de dónde lo saco? –Maldición… -digo pero este suelta lo que tienen en la manos y sale corriendo. –Solo ven ¡ahora! –digo antes de colgar e ir tras ese niño.

Sigo en la búsqueda del niñato, veinte minutos después (en los cuales eh de admitir que ese niño se supo esconder bien) tocaron el timbre y como alma que me llevaba el diablo abrí la puerta y tire de su brazo para que entrara.

-¿A qué se debe esto? –pregunto molesta.

-Un niño está en mi casa rompiendo cosas y si no lo encuentro antes de que se haga daño Yoruichi-san me va a matar –dije mientras volvía a mi tarea de inspeccionar cada rincón en la sala.

-Todo este caos lo hizo un niño –pregunto Karin sin creerlo.

-Si –conteste mientras regresaba a su lado y tiraba de su mano para que me siguiera a la cocina –y uno muy astuto –dije mientras abría las gavetas para buscarlo.

-Oye este no es tu niño –me gire a verla y vi que en brazos llevaba al pequeño demonio quien le sonreía y jugaba con su cabello.

-Onee-chan es muy bonita –dijo recostándose en su hombro.

-Ese idiota te hizo daño –pregunto/afirmo Karin con voz dulce a lo que el pequeño negó.

-Onii-chan y yo jugábamos al escondite, onii-chan es muy malo para esto –dijo antes de reír, Karin le acompaño para después depositarlo en una silla.

-¿quieres algo de comer? –pregunte colocando su rostro a la altura del pequeño, el asintió.

-Onii-chan iba a preparar algo –ella me miro y me dedico una sonrisa.

-No sabía que onii-chan supiera cocinar –dijo antes de sentarse junto a él. –Espero a onii-chan no le moleste cocinar para mí, ya que como dijo que era una urgencia no pude desayunar –le sonreí antes de girarme, prepare unos sencillos waffles y serví al chico un poco de leche de sabor y a Karin un omelette y jugo.

-Onii-chan no va a desayunar –pregunto inocente el niño a lo que negué.

-Cocinas bien –dijo Karin.

-Solo es un desayuno –dije mirándola.

-Aun así esta delicioso, ¿quieres? –ofreció el tenedor con el que ella había estado comiendo y en la punta un poco de comida, sin pensarlo mucho probé lo que me ofrecía, claro en el proceso un leve rubor apareció.

-Onee-chan y onii-chan son novios –dijo el niño alegre y entonces ambos nos separamos.

El resto de la tarde paso tranquila, jugamos un partido de soccer con aquel chico y ahora carin le contaba un cuento.

-… Y fin –dijo Karin.

-¿Fin? Cuéntame otro cuento onee-chan –pidió el chico.

-Ya es hora de que duermas –le dije.

-No tengo… -bostezo –sueño… -

-Te contare otro cuento –accedió Karin.

-Había una vez… -dijo eso mientras comenzaba a acomodar al chico en su regazo. –un príncipe de hielo que era conocido por ser frio, egocéntrico, un idiota, muy idiota aclaro –fruncí el ceño. – Y una princesa de fuego… -

-Testaruda, enojona, nada femenina, y que tenía una amiga más que metiche y contestona –dije sentándome alado de ella.

-Pues el príncipe no se quedaba atrás con su amigo el señor ¨me creo la gran cosa y denigro a todos¨ -dijo ella molesta.

-Ese idiota no es mi amigo –dije.

-El príncipe y la princesa se querían verdad –dijo el niño adormilado –pero como la princesa era tan testaruda no lo acepta y el príncipe por orgulloso tampoco –los dos lo miramos sorprendidos y sonrojados. –Mama me conto eso, me dijo que dos alumnos de su instituto eran así y que… hdjsnsddfjb –lo demás fue ilegible ya que comenzó a dormir.

-Llegamos –anuncio mi madre, tras ella aparecieron mi padre, Urahara y Yoruichi. -¿Qué ocurrió aquí? –pregunto mi madre asombrada.

-Ryuu se divierto ¿no es así? –dijo Yoruichi con una gran sonrisa.

-Se los aseguro –dijo Karin sonriente. –Soy Karin, no sé si me recuerdan de la fiesta de los Kuchiki –dijo acariciando los cabellos del niño.

-Pero claro la hija de Masaki e Isshin… no pensé que Toshiro te llamara. –dijo mi madre.

-Yo tampoco, aunque admito que fue muy divertido, lamento que encuentre la sala asi pero… -

-O no te preocupes cariño –interrumpió mi madre.

-Bueno supongo que es hora de irme –movio un poco al chico quien despertó un poco.

-¿onee-chan ya se va? –pregunto somnoliento.

-Si –ofreció una tierna sonrisa. –Espero Toshiro te cuide más seguido para que juguemos –dijo antes de reír.

-Onii-chan traerá a su novia la próxima vez –me pregunto a lo que me sonroje y sé que ella también.

-Onii-chan lo hará –dijo Karin nerviosa pero rápidamente se giró y tomo su chaqueta. –Es hora de irme. –dijo antes de hacer una venia hacia los adultos y salir.

-Yo… iré con ella –dije para evitar los comentarios de mis padres aunque sabía que esto solo empeoraría todo.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- sé que tarde mucho pero bueno aquí esta este nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfrute, que creen que venga de aquí en adelante, hagan sus suposiciones, la verdad ya tengo la historia, en borrador, terminada, solo que me haría feliz leer sus reviews y bueno tal vez con sus ideas hacer más grandiosa la historia, por cierto lean los capítulos editados de Esto no es un cuento de hadas, espero actualizar muy pronto mis otras historias.

2.- Agradezco a MikeRyder16, jeje yo tampoco he logrado sacar un peluche en esos juegos, creo que nadie pero ya ves ellos son especiales jeje, y sobre lo que paso para que ellos las invitaran te lo diré más adelante jeje, soy mala, y aquí ves lo que era ese problemita se shiro, que problemita no le resulto, de hecho cuando escribí eso iba a ser un perro pero luego dije no, los niños son más metiches jeje y por cierto acyualiza pronto tu fic de una hitoria para dormir plisss. Hermana (Uzumaki Manaka-chan) no sé si podre publicar para tu cumple pero espero lograrlo si no es así espero disfrutes esta cap que ira dedicado totalmente a ti jeje y no, no puedo poner solo hitsukarin, aquí también hay ichiruki y yuzukio o yukizu, no sé cómo decirle a esta pareja… y casual sex… será pronto solo espera, si puedo publicare para tu cmple pero también actualiza ¡y me debes unos lemmons! Karin0212, quisiera leer tus historia, lo hare de hehco, no importa si es karin o no, quiero saber qué clase de cosas escribes y bueno aquí esta esté cap. Arasumi-cham, gracias por seguirlo desde el principio, de hecho al comenzar no tenía una muy buena idea de como iba a ser pero gracias a kami que lo eh podido desarrollar bastante bien, y que bueno que estes interesada en la segunda parte, que por cierto ya esta en proceso, quiero publicar pronto jeje y sip, la idea va por donde sospechas y por cierto tu tamben actuliza pronto plissss. Suki, se que son tiernas, y mas porque son unos adolecentes peques y quiero conservar eso un rato mas. Cristina o cristina363 (creo que son la misma si no es asi corrígeme) gracias por lo reviews no solo en esta sino en las demás historias, y bueno aquí esta el cap. Y por ultimo Okami yami-chan, gracias por los alagos a la historia jeje y espero te este atrapando como para poder publicar una segunda parte.

Ok ya me extendi mucho en esto pero realmente les quería agradecer por esperar tanto y espero comenten.

3.- Personajes de tite Kubo, hitoria mia, sin mas me despido, no sin antes pedir unos cuantos reviews y preguntar ¿quieren segunda parte? Ok, es muy pronto para decir que habrá segunda parte cuando aun ni termino la primera… cuídense, besos, bye y sayonara.


	12. Chapter 12

**PORQUE DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO**

 **Festival escolar**

Hoy era un gran día para la academia shino, el festival escolar anual era uno de esos eventos que hacen especial este colegio tan exclusivo. Se podía ver a todos los estudiantes ayudar en la colocación de lo que fuese necesario para los puestos, cada uno más que entusiasmado, pero había una chica en particular que resaltaba por sus grandes ojos violáceos brillantes con la emoción de una pequeña niña en una dulcería.

 **(Rukia)**

¡Al fin! El festival escolar, el trabajo de semanas... O mejor dicho días, rindió frutos, vee todo los espectáculos, puestos, y demás cosas era algo gratificante, y todo se lo debía a Ichigo.

-¿En qué piensas enana? -Preguntó con un deje de curiosidad mientras que camina a mi lado, niego con la cabeza.

-Nada,en especial -digo mirando la tabla de actividades.

-Bueno... ¿Y ya decidiste por dónde empezamos? -preguntó refiriéndose a la inspección que teníamos que realizar.

-Mmm... Podemos empezar por los grupos de secundaria... -Dije revisando el croquis que Ichigo me había dado. -Esta en en el edificio de allá - dije señalando en esa dirección.

-Pues no se diga más -dijo alegre.

Caminamos en silencio por unos segundos hasta que llegamos al área de los de secundaria, el primer puesto llegó a nuestra vista.

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Kurosaki-san! -Se escucha una dulce voz y ambos nos giramos solo para encontrar a una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos marrón.

-Hinamori-chan -Digo feliz.

-¿Pasarán a nuestro maid cafe? -Dice y entonces caemos en cuenta de su atuendo, un vestido de maid que llega por debajo de la rodilla y una diadema con orejas de gato.

-Claro -contestó para después seguir a Hinamori al aula decorado con tema de gatos.

-Onii-chan -frente a nosotros aparece una castaña de ojos claros, lleva unas orejas de gato en tonos rosas y un vestido de maid rosa con bastantes encajes.

-¿Yuzu? -Pregunta Ichigo. -No sabia que estabas… aquí. -Dice Ichigo examinando el lugar y con una mano se rasca la nuca.

Ambas chicas nos dirigen a una mesa. -¿Que van a ordenar? -Pregunta Yuzu.

-Yo quiero… un latte descremado y un panque de moras -pido con una sonrisa.

-Hmm… yo quiero… -Ichigo mira la tarjeta de comidas.

-Un capuccino sin cafeína y un pastel de chocolate -completa ella sonriente. -En un momento -nos quedamos solos y entonces me decido por romper el hielo.

-Por lo visto tu hermana te conoce muy bien -digo acompañando mi comentario por una sonrisa.

-Algo propio de los hermanos eh de decir -Mi mirada baja y mi expresión entristece, ¿realmente así son las familias normales? Quiero decir, cuando tu familia es millonaria, como la del 99.9% de los estudiantes aquí, tus padres y/o familiares dejan de preocuparse por pequeñeces como estas, estoy segura de que nii-sama no conoce de mi detalles como estos. -Rukia ¿Te encuentras bien? -la voz de Ichigo me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Si… solo que pensaba en las cientos de cosas que aún faltan inspeccionar -digo mientras como un poco del panqueque que ahora está sobre la mesa.

-Vamos, apenas comienza el dia no veo porqué no tomar un cafe y despues atender el resto de las cosas -sonrió ante su comentario, y el resto de la merienda pasa sin mucha conversación.

Tras visitar el maid café vamos a el resto de los eventos organizados por los alumnos, pasamos a la exposición de química, el club de costura, de música, los retratos al instante… he de admitir que aquel dibujo de ichigo y yo es simplemente hermoso.

-Bueno creo que ese fue el último -dijo Ichigo mirando la tabla en sus manos.

-Creo que no revisaste la hoja de atrás -dije a lo que él realizó la acción.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! -digo dice antes de golpearse la frente.

-Vamos solo faltan tres, nuestro salon, el club de baloncesto y por último el club de soccer. -Digo y él bufa.

-Al menos veré a Karin al final de esta cosa -dice.

-¡Rukia, Itsygo! -giramos para mirar a una peliverde de ojos grises.

-Nell, Riruka-digo y ellas nos toman de la mano.

-Tienen que pasar a nuestro puesto -dijo la peliverde.

-Todas las parejas deben pasar en especial nuestra pareja de exclusiva -nos guiñó un ojo ante este comentario la de cabello fucsia. -Tomen asiento. -Nos colocó frente a frente en una mesa.

-¿Que tenemos que hacer? -pregunto Ichigo.

-Sencillo -dijo Riruka. -El reto es muy sencillo, dos parejas compiten, quien termine primero gana un gran premio. Nuestra otra pareja será… Nell y Grimmy -un bufido por parte del peliazul.

-¿Y el reto consiste en..? -Pregunto.

-¡Tada! ¡Esto! -Dijo mostrando una caja. -Pocky game -

-¡¿Que?! -Exclamamos. -¡Pockys! -Estoy segura de que el sonrojo en nuestros rostros es enorme.

-Tsk… Enserio esto te causa muchos problemas cítrico parlante -dice en tono burlesco Grimmjow.

-¡¿A quién llamas cítrico?! -Exclama furioso el pelinaranja.

-No veo a otro cítrico -y así comienza una pelea.

-¡Hey ustedes dos! ¡Será mejor que se callen si no quieren que les patee el trasero! -Grita Riruka dejando a ambos chicos fulminados. -Bueno, si no les importa continuaré con esto -dijo sacando dos galletas -ya saben en qué consiste esto, pero para que sea más interesante, el que gane tendrá el honor de humillar al otro ¿Felices? -Dijo Riruka.

-¡Si! -Dijeron ambos antes de arrebatar el pocky de la mano de Riruka.

-Bueno… En tres… Uno… dos… -

-¡Tres! -Exclaman ambos antes de colocarse el pocky en la boca y obligarnos a Nell y a mi a engullir la mentada galleta.

Mi rostro se sonroja , Ichigo mira a Grimmjow en todo momento y el peliazul no hace más que regresarle la mirada llena de desafío, miró el pocky, diez centímetros, el sigue mirando al peliazul, cinco centímetros y su mirada sigue conectada a la azul, tres centímetros, la mirada del de ojos extravagantes se conecta con la grisácea y ella le mira cariñosa; los ojos marrones regresan a mi y el sonrojo crece en nuestras mejillas, un centímetro…

-¡Ganamos! -Gritaron nuestros contrincantes y ambos nos separamos con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Maldición ésta hubiera sido una buena foto para la página de la escuela-dice Riruka con un puchero.

-¡Lo sabia, tu eres RD144! -Exclama Ichigo poniéndose de pie.

-Ja, claro que no, admito que conozco a la persona tras ese seudónimo pero no soy yo, le preste mi nombre para que escribiese sus artículos en la página de la escuela y le ayudó a conseguir información muy buena pero fuera de eso yo no soy quien redacta los artículos -dice ella encogiéndose de hombros. -Pero regresando a lo anterior ¡Maldito Grimmjow tenias que abrir la bocota y arruinar MI foto Ichiruki -dice molesta.

-¡¿QUE NO SOMOS PAREJA?! -Gritamos al unísono para después salir del aula echando humo y no realmente por , o al menos en mi es por la vergüenza.

 **(Yukio)**

-¿Ya te vas? -Pregunta la chica a mi espalda, quito un par de cosas de mi disfraz, no quiero llamar mucho la atención.

-¿Tu que crees? -Sigo sin girarme y la chica con disfraz de enfermera me mira antes de bufar.

-No tardes, Karin, Toshiro y yo no atenderemos esto todo el dia -dice antes de retirarse.

-Claro -digo antes de partir, ahora solo conservo la ropa dark que complementa mi disfraz de vampiro, la capa y los dientes falsos se han ido, paso mi mano por mi cabello, es extraño no portar mi amada boina, camino por los pasillos encontrandome con cada atraccion y con las personas que los atienden, se supone que debo de ir por Yuzu.

-Yuki-kun al fin te veo -ante mí se encuentra Riruka, lleva su típico uniforme con toques estilo loli y en las manos un par de cajas de pocky.

-¿Que quieres? -Pregunto.

-Veo que estás impaciente, bueno solo quiero invitarte a ir a nuestro juego para parejas, seria tan tierno tener una foto tuya con Yu-chan -su expresión es como la de una niña al ver su muñeca preferida.

-Le diré a Yuzu que piensa -me doy la vuelta y continúo con mi andar, aunque eso no impide que escuche lo que agrega.

-Nunca habías sido tan adorable -este comentario se vio seguido de una pequeña risilla.

Seguí caminando hasta entrar al edificio donde se hallaba el aula del maid café de las porristas. Soy recibido por una chica de cabellos negros y ojos cafes, lleva unas orejas de gato negras y un traje de maid color azul.

-Okaerinasaimase Goshujinsama -dice la chica con un gran sonrojo, ser uno de los mejores alumnos y un gran deportista no te deja serle indiferente a la comunidad femenina. -¿Quiere una mesa? -Dijo extendiéndome la mano.

-¡Yuki-kun! -Veo a mi querida novia salir de un lugar incierto antes de lanzarse a mí para asfixiarme en un cálido abrazo. -Pensé que no vendrías -dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Lo prometí ¿no? -Me doy una bofetada mental por mi buena actitud y separó a la chica de mi. -Vamos - tomo su mano y la arrastro conmigo, esta de mas decir que el sonrojo en mis mejillas ya estaba empezando a abarcar todo mi rostro.

-Pensaba ir a ver los eventos y… -su parloteo comienza, no escucho la gran mayoría de lo que sale de su boca estoy más concentrado en la calidez que su mano desprende y que que hace que mi corazón y estómago tengan una rara pero extrañamente placentera sensación de cosquilleo.

-Te ves bien -digo y ella me queda viendo con la boca semi abierta.

-G-Gracias, tu tambien te ves bien, es decir no es como si antes no te vieras bien pero ahora te ves más elegante, gótico, misterioso y bien -su sonrojo crece y oculta su mirada. -No me hagas mucho caso -dice y yo río como nunca creí hacerlo ante esta chica. -¿He dicho algo gracioso? -ella me mira con una ceja enarcada.

-Me es tierna la cara que pones al decir algo como eso… solo eso -su mirada resalta lo sorprendida que se halla. -¿Quieres ir a ver a Riruka? -Ella sonríe antes de tomar mi mano con más fuerza y cambiar su rumbo a los edificios de tercer año.

-¡Es tu culpa! -Se escucha a lo lejos y ambos nos giramos a mirar, un chico de cabellos naranjas y una diminuta chica es lo que hayamos.

-¡Mi culpa, yo no fui quien se dejó llevar por una simple provocación por parte de Grimmjow! -Grita ¿Kuchiki? Wow, jamás creí verle perder los estribos.

Yuzu suelta mi mano y va junto al chico pasando de largo a Kuchiki. -Onii-chan no debes de ser un maleducado con tu novia -riñe con un puchero y las manos en la cintura… ¡Esperen ¿llamo "onii-chan" a ese sujeto?!

-¡Ella/Él no es mi novi ! -Gritan ambos.

-Lo que digan -se cruza de brazos.

-¿Sucede algo? -Cuestiono mientras me acerco al trio.

-¿Vorarlberna-kun? -Kuchiki me llama y yo me giro para mirarle.

-Dime Yukio… es muy largo llamarme por mi apellido -le digo rascándome la nuca a lo que ella asiente, desde que eramos niños hemos estado acostumbrados a llamarnos por nuestros apellidos, incluso con Toshiro, claramente que por nuestra tonta rivalidad Toshiro y yo dejamos de hacerlo.

-Yuzu… ¿quien es este? -La mirada que me dirige el de cabellos extravagantes es mas fria que el hielo pero como es obvio a mi ni me inmuta.

-Onii-chan… -siento a Yuzu removerme incómoda.

-Soy… -estoy a punto de decirle que somos amigos, no se porque siento la odiosa sensación de ayudar a Yuzu con esto.

-Es mi novio -la declaración de Yuzu hace que el corazón me de un doloroso vuelco, no en el mal sentido claro, es decir, siento como mi ritmo cardiaco se ha detenido y acelerado en un milisegundo.

-¿Desde cuando? -Dice entre dientes.

-Un par de semanas -ella baja la cabeza.

-¿Y no pensabas decirnos nunca? -

-Karin-chan y papá ya lo saben -dice Yuzu avergonzada, Rukia y yo solo somos meros espectadores.

-Agh.. Maldito viejo debí saberlo. -Dice más para sí que para ella. -Y en cuanto a ti -me mira. -Estoy seguro de que karin ya te lo ha dicho pero lo haré de todos modos, lastima a mi hermana y te pulverizo los huesos, es solo cuestion de ver una lágrima en sus mejillas y date por muerto -dice amenazador.

-No es necesario que me lo digas tu o Karin, jamas dejare que algo lastime a Yuzu, en especial jamás me permitiría ser el causante de su sufrimiento -digo con seriedad y noto que Yuzu ahora porta un enorme sonrojo por todo el rostro. -Iremos con mi prima ahora así que los dejamos -tomo de la mano a Yuzu y me continuo con mi andar. -Nos vemos después Rukia-san -Entramos al edificio.

-¿Que fue… todo eso? -Cuestiona al fin Yuzu.

-Yo… -suspiro, ni siquiera yo se que fue lo que me ocurre, podría ser parte de la actuación pero… las palabras salieron impulsivamente, y se que no había mentira en aquello que he dicho, lo se…

-¡Yuzu! -Reconocería esa voz donde fuera y algo digo sobre el dueño de esta, desde hace una semana hacia acá se ha convertido en la persona que encabeza a las que quiero que se pudran en el infierno.

-Jinta-kun -su nombre es pronunciado por la dulce voz de Yuzu.

-¿Que haces por aquí? -Dice sonriendo.

-Yuki-kun y yo vinimos a ver a Riruka-chan -dice dulcemente.

-Y-Ya veo.. Bueno es más que razonable, es decir son novios y… -

-Hanakari ahora que lo recuerdo tu descanso ha terminado y como sabrás Soi Fong está a punto de tomar su descanso así que te sugeriría que llegaras lo antes posible para evitar hacer que el imbécil de Toshiro se moleste. -Traducción de lo que he dicho :Largo.

-Hm.. Claro -contesta de mala gana. Esta de mas decir que Yuzu me ha dedicado una mala mirada pero me importa un rábano, después de todo es MI NOVIA y no dejare que nadie coquete con ella en mis narices.

 **(Toshiro)**

-Esto es… una porquería -digo sentado en el suelo.

-Ni que lo digas, primera vez que concuerdo contigo -dice la chica con atuendo de enfermera ensangrentada antes de quitarse el gorro y sentarse junto a mi.

-Vamos no es tan malo -se acerca a nosotros una pelinegra enfundada en un vestido lolicon corto, que la ayuda en su disfraz de muñeca de porcelana.

-Hm… al menos tomaré un descanso -dice Soi Fong antes de ponerse de pie. -Nos vemos después. -Dice abrazando a la Kurosaki.

-Vamos, ponte de pie, tenemos trabajo que hacer -me tiende la mano.

-Lo sé -digo tomando su mano. -Por cierto te… -

-¡Kya! ¡Hitsugaya-san! -de la nada fui sujetado por un par de chicas, ambas se aferraban a mis brazos. -Se ve tan bien con ese traje de… ¿que es? -Dijo la chica de cabellos negros y ojos chocolate.

-Es obvio Yunko... -Contestó la chica de cabello dorado y ojos miel. -Hitsugaya-san es un vampiro -dijo orgullosa de sí.

-De hecho es un mago - Karin con cara de pocos amigos contestó. -Y si lo que quieren ver es un vampiro pueden ir a ver Crepusculo no venir a molestar aquí -dijo separando a las chicas de mi.

-¿Y tu quien eres para decirnos que hacer? ¿La novia de Hitsugaya-san? Ja, no lo creo. -Dijo la rubia.

-Oh, ¿es que acaso no lo has notado? Toshiro y yo hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que podría ser una posibilidad -su voz carente de cualquier emoción la hacía verse tan segura. Suspiro -Pero para nuestra buena suerte no es así, además están estorbando, hay personas que vienen a la casa del horror no precisamente a alabar a Toshiro. -

-Entonces supongo que Hitsugaya-san tendrá que acompañarnos -dice melosa la chica de ojos miel.

-Lamento informarles que Toshiro no podrá tomar un descanso en un largo rato. -Dice Karin antes de tomarme por la chaqueta y llevarme con ella.

-¿Así que no tendré un descanso en un largo tiempo? -Le cuestiono con una ceja enarcada.

-Te salve, he pagado mi deuda -ignorándome olímpicamente agrega.

-Te recuerdo que yo te salvé la vida de que un auto te atropellara así que salvarme de un par de chicas no es suficiente. -Digo aún sin deshacer el agarre que ella.

-Claro, lo que el señor diga -dice entre dientes, en la mayoría de las ocasiones esta chica puede sacar aquellas sonrisas que guardo para escasos momentos. Siento a Karin parar en seco. -Maldición -exclama en un murmullo.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Cuestiono y ella me suelta, mi mirada se dirige al frente y veo a Kurosaki Ichigo siendo seguido por kuchiki-san.

-Ichi-nii no esperaba verte aquí -Karin se cruza de brazos.

-Soy parte del consejo estudiantil, es obvio que estaría aquí -dice antes de fruncir el ceño . -No me digas que al igual que Yuzu ya has conseguido novio -se cruza de brazos.

-Estas equivocado -ante este comentario su hermano sonríe. -Aunque creo que tu no has perdido el tiempo -dice mirando a Kuchiki-san. -Soy Karin -extiende la mano. -¿Quieren entrar? -Ofrece.

-Claro -sonríe Kuchiki.

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que solo eres amable con la población femenina -expresó con una risilla.

-En cierto modo -dice caminando más rápido.

-Te queda muy bien ese vestido -ella se detiene en seco.

-Gracias… Yuzu se lo pidió a Riruka prestado -dice mirándome por sobre el hombro. -Ambas me ayudaron con el disfraz -Vuelve a seguir su camino. -Tu… también te ves bien -Dice sin detenerse.

-¡Karin-san! -Algunos integrantes del equipo se acercan.

-¿Sucede algo? -Cuestionó mirando a todos.

-Solo queriamos decirle lo bien que se ve hoy -dice en chico de ojos dorados y cabellos negros.

-Gracias Vega -agradeció la chica.

-Deberíamos darnos prisa, el lugar no se atendera solo -digo entre dientes, ¿que se cree ese chico para hablar así con Karin?

-Claro capitán -dice el chico antes de ir con Karin y comenzar a hacerle conversación. Estoy a poco de golpear a este tipo, pero no, me contengo, es decir no debería de sentir celos por Karin a menos que ella me… ¡¿Guste?!

-¿Te quedarás ahí? -Karin se gira tras decir eso y continúa su andar… ¿realmente me puede gustar… esta chica?

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Bueno se que me he desaparecido por casi tres meses pero espero me perdonen y dejen reviews.

2.-Agradezco a **MikeRyder16, Kile234, Cristina y suki,** gracias por sus hermosos reviews.

3.-Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mia, sin mas me despido y espero me perdonen, dejen reviews y sayonara.


	13. Chapter 13

PORQUE DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO

¿Celos? ¡De ninguna manera!

El festival estaba por culminar y aquella chica de cabellos negros y el chico pelinaranja caminaban al último club por visitar, después de ir al club del reto pocky y su casi beso el silencio era sepulcral.

-Solo falta el club de baloncesto -dice al fin la chica de ojos violetas.

-Bueno… ¿porque lo dejaste al final? -cuestiona el chico viendo de reojo.

-Renji me dijo que sería divertido -contestó ella sin prestar mucha atención.

(Ichigo)

¿Es normal sentir esa pequeña sensación de molestia cuando una chica te dice que quiere pasar los últimos veinte minutos de la tarde con su estúpido amigo pelirrojo que también resulta ser tu amigo? No lo creo me dice una voz que seguramente es mi conciencia.

-Llegamos -escucho la voz de la enana a mi lado, sonrío y abro la puerta del gimnasio. -Gracias -dice antes de entrar y no entiendo la razón del porqué me quedo embelesado por su tono.

-¡Rukia! -El pelirrojo camina en nuestra dirección para después abrazarla.

-¡Renji! -La chica se deja hacer antes de devolverle el abrazo, ¡maldición! Ahora me arrepiento de haber insistido en que volviesen a ser amigos, ambos se separan y Renji al fin dirige su atención a mi.

-Ichigo -levantó la mano en forma de saludo.

-Y bien ¿qué tal le ha ido al club de baloncesto? -Cuestiona la enana.

-Muy bien, quieres intentarlo -le ofrece el balón que lleva.

Lo recibe -¿Que tengo que hacer? -Pregunta viendo el balón.

Una sonrisa se plasma en el rostro de Renji -Nada complicado, solo anotó una canasta y te ganaras un premio. -Dice guiandola a una marca en el suelo.

-¿Y cuál será mi premio? -Dice mientras intenta encontrar un ángulo para tirar.

-Esto -dice levantando un muñeco de ese conejo deforme que le gusta.

-¡Kya! -ella lanza el balón lejos y está dispuesta a tomar el muñeco cuando el pelirrojo lo levanta fuera de su alcance. -¡Hey! Dame a chappy -

Renji ríe un poco. -Gana el juego y sera todo tuyo -su voz es divertida.

-Ok, lo hare por Chappy -dice decidida -dame ese balón -me parece adorable su ceño fruncido y al mirar al pelirrojo me doy cuenta de que no soy el único que lo considera así.

Con un poco de molestia y a regañadientes decidió ignorar al chico a mi lado, después de todo no me puedo perder a el espectáculo de la enana saltando para encestar un balón. El primer tiro falla, y veo como su ceño se frunce y su labio forma un puchero adorable. -¿Estas segura que puedes? -Pregunto divertido.

-No molestes -murmura antes de lanzar nuevamente el balón y fallar.

-Te lo dije -sonreí -podría ayudarte si lo pidiese -ella niega.

-Yo sola puedo hacer esto -ella refunfuña un par de maldiciones antes de lanzar el balón.

-¡¿QUE?! -Exclama antes de mirar cómo el balón caer sin haber entrado en el aro. -¡Esto no es posible! -Se queja antes de caer de rodillas al suelo -Necesitaba ese chappy -dice en un murmullo.

Estoy a punto de acercarme y darle un poco de consuelo cuando veo a Renji acercarse y agacharse a su altura. -Tal vez un premio de cortesía no está mal -dice ofreciéndole el peluche.

-No podría aceptarlo -exclama poniéndose de pie rápidamente . -No lo gane justamente así que… -

-Mmmm… tómalo como un regalo de tu amigo, y no acepto un no por respuesta -la enana sonríe tímidamente antes de aceptar el regalo, escucho los vitoreos de los demás integrantes del equipo, fruncí el ceño pero esto no se compara con el enfado que sentí al ver a Renji abrazando a la enana tan cariñosamente ¡¿Que rayos se está creyendo para tocar a Rukia frente a mi?!

-Deberíamos salir un dia de estos -agrega la enana después de cortar el contacto.

-Hmmm… es necesario -sonríe antes de acariciar los mechones azabaches.

-Rukia… ya es hora de irnos -digo entre dientes.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero si acabamos de llegar? -Cuestiona abrazando el muñeco deforme

-Tenemos cosas que hacer -digo tomándola de la mano.

-Pero si somos es último club, y las actividades están por culminar no veo porqué no quedarse aquí unos minutos más -dice el pelirrojo tomando la otra mano de la enana.

-Renji tiene razón -apoya ella deshaciendo el agarre de mi mano en ella. Una mala mirada es lo que reciben ambos de mi.

-¿Qué te parece un mini partido?, si logras una canasta dejaré que Rukia se vaya, si no lo logras Rukia puede quedarse aquí hasta que quiera. -propone Renji, enarco una ceja -es una buena oferta, ademas -se gira a Rukia -te parece la idea ¿no? -Ella asiente abrazando al muñeco deforme.

-Ok -digo en un bufido antes de tomar el balón. -Que sean dos contra dos, cancha completa -Elbasiente -Grimmjow, Ulquiorra juegan -dice renji.

-Tks… cítrico estoy contigo -sonrio, este tipo puede ser un cabezón pero es bueno en este deporte.

-Ok, saca tu, despues de todo yo tengo mas ventaja -Bufo ante lo dicho por Renji, más lo ignora para lanzar el balón y dar inicio al partido, el primero en lograr once puntos gana.

El partido va a nuestro favor, realmente Grimmjow es bueno para esto aunque claro yo no me quedo atras, haber practicado baloncesto en todas las escuelas a las que asistí me ha hecho aprender mucho.

-¡Ulquiorra! -Exclama Renji antes de lograr arrebatarle el balón al minino lanzarlo al pelinegro.

-Pon mas atencion -riño al de ojos azul.

-No spt el único despistado aquí -exclama molesto y ambos somos testigos de cómo Renji anota una canasta de 3 puntos.

-Tendrás que ser muy bueno para ganarme Ichigo -dice Renji divertido.

-¡Grimmy, Ichigo, ustedes pueden! -Miramos en dirección a las gradas y vemos a la peliverde de Nell junto a Rukia.

Miro a Grimmjow quien tiene ahora un sonrojo muy marcado, bueno al menos ahora no soy el unico que tiene un motivo para ganar, y espero que eso funcione.

~Diez minutos después~

-Es una pena que Renji te haya ganado por una canasta -dice la enana a mi lado.

-¿Tienes que recordarmelo? -Digo entre dientes mientras la veo saborear una manzana acaramelada. -Además, ¿porque continuas aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Renji? -pregunto mirándola de reojo.

-Mmm… Tatsuki irá con él a disfrutar del festival y no quiero hacer mal tercio -menciona desinteresada. -Y me preguntaba si… ya que supongo que tus amigos estarán con sus novias que casualmente son mis amigas… podríamos estar juntos en el festival -la veo bajar la mirada y comer la manzan nerviosamente y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se plasme en mis labios.

(Yuzu)

Sonrió antes de volver la mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas, ¡por dios! Este es un sueño hecho realidad, aunque siendo sincera, preferiría hacer sin la necesidad de ocultar lo que siento.

-Será mejor que regresemos por tus cosas, los eventos van a comenzar y dudo que quieras seguir vestida así -recuerdo el atuendo que llevó y siento el eminente frío. -Vamos, después iremos por mis cosas -toma mi mano y me lleva al aula donde está el maid café.

En menos de cinco minutos nos hallamos en el aula del Maid Cafe. -Yuzu-chan -Escuchó a Momo hablarme, el atuendo que ahora porta es una falda tableada rosa y una blusa suelta. -Estaba a punto de llevarte tus cosas -levanta el bolso donde guarde mi ropa esta mañana.

-Gracias -muestro una sonrisa más es Yukio quien recibe mis cosas. -No te preocupes por cerrar el aula, lo haré yo - ella asiente antes de darme un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

-Los veo más tarde. -hace un ademán para despedirse de Yukio y el corresponde con un asentimiento.

-Espero no te moleste ir con las chicas a ver el concierto -digo antes de bajar la vista.

-Supongo que no estaría mal -contesta con simplicidad.

Una sonrisa se plasma en mi rostro -¡genial! -Exclamó alegre antes de entrar al vestidor improvisado y cambiar mi ropa rápidamente, salgo vistiendo una falda tableada a cuadros veinte centímetros sobre la rodilla en color café y una blusa pegada color rosa.

-Vamonos -Yuki toma mi bolso antes de retirarnos del salón, el cual cierro antes de irnos.

-Oye… ¿te parece si… si disfrutamos del festival antes del concierto? -propongo nerviosa.

-Me agrada la idea -contesta mientras pasa su pulgar por el dorso de mi mano.

-¡Yukio idiota! -él frunce el ceño ante el apodo, frente a nosotros esta Soi Fong con unos shorts de mezclilla negros diez centímetros sobre su rodilla, una camisa negra y unas botas negras debajo de la rodilla. -Si quieres tus cosas será mejor que vayas ahora, Toshiro, Karin y los demás están por irse.

Él asiente y entonces emprendemos al aula donde está la casa de los sustos, al llegar vemos a Hitsugaya-kun peleando con mi hermana y un grupo de chicos a su alrededor.

-Llevan diez minutos en eso -nos giramos para encontrarnos con Jinta-kun. -Tus cosas están donde las dejaste -esta vez se dirige a Yukio quien me mira una última vez antes de ir por sus cosas. -Tu hermana ya tiene muchos admiradores -dice mientras se rasca la nuca.

-Si, es muy normal, Karin-chan es muy bonita-le devuelvo el saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Podría decirse -lo veo mirar a todos sus compañeros alagar a mi meliza

-No puedo creer que antes me sintiera celosa de ella -la diversión es palpable en mis palabras haciendo que la plática sea muy cómoda.

-No veo porque si eres muy linda -Lo miró sorprendida y el rojo se extiende por todo su rostro -Q-Quiero decir que no soy el único que lo piensa y no es tampoco como si lo hubiese pensado antes, o bueno tal vez un poco el dia que llegaste, pero ahora ya no, y no digo que sea porque no seas linda, lo eres pero yo...-sonrió aun con un leve sonrojo. -Lo lamento -dice tapándose la cara.

-Por el contrario, gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte decir eso -el jugueteo de mis manos es un poco nervioso. No puedo contestar nada cuando siento el tirón de mi mano y soy llevada fuera del salón.

-Y-Yukio -me quejo ante el dolor que siento, me suelta y se posa frente a mi.

-¿Que rayos fue eso? -Lo veo molesto mas cuando estoy a punto de contestar contesta -Olvidalo no me interesa, ve con él si quieres -dice con una expresión indiferente. -Me iré temprano hoy - se da la vuelta y estoy a punto de decir algo cuando agrega -Además ya no necesito fingir que te soporto, tengo lo que quería así que podemos dejar de fingir que tu me agradas y que yo te gusto -las lágrimas amenazan con salir, cada palabra a calado y mi ira reluce. -Y vaya que me alivia -

-¡Pues bien! -Me cruzo de brazos y él se gira a verme-¡No sabes como me alegra, ya no tengo que besarte idiota! -Noto la mirada de todos sobre nosotros y él frunce el ceño.

-Haz lo que quieras no es como si me importase en lo más mínimo -el sonido de una bofetada atrae de nuevo la atención está a punto de reclamarme más se contiene y sin más se va, me doy la vuelta y las lágrimas caen, ¡¿porque creí que yo le gustaba a ese idiota?! La noche ha caído y el concierto está por comenzar pero no estoy de humor para estar ahi, mando un mensaje a mis hermanos.

"Estaré en casa, no se preocupen por mi y diviertanse en el festival

-Yuzu"

Estoy tan molesta, no sólo con sino conmigo también por perder en un juego en el que yo misma me metí, ojala hubiera declinado la oferta aquella tarde, me odio por no haberlo hecho antes, lo odio por cautivarme.

-Yuzu -escucho a Jinta-kun llamarme pero lo ignoro y salgo de la escuela. Al llegar a casa me tiro en la cama y dejo que las lágrimas fluyan antes de caer dormida.

(Karin)

Estoy rodeada de todos los chicos, los halagos sobre mi vestimenta se han convertido en algo ya demasiado tedioso.

-Al fin terminó -digo mientras comienzo a buscar mi ropa.

-Kurosaki-san lo ha hecho muy bien -halaga un chico rubio de ojos cafés de nombre Izuru.

-Vaya que sí, aunque lamentamos que no haya podido descansar -esta vez es Vega quien habla.

-Yo también lo lamento -dijo abatida -de no ser por Toshiro habría podido ir con Yuzu y las demás a disfrutar de los clubs, pero claro, ese imbécil no es feliz si a su alrededor no hay alguien sufriendo -me cruzo de brazos al terminar mi comentario.

-Y para tu infortunio te has convertido en mi nueva víctima -escuchó su voz tras de mí haciendo que salte del susto. -Aunque aún no hay motivo para que te asustes no pienso lastimarte… por ahora -

Me giro molesta pero antes de replicarle algo mi teléfono vibra, lo saco y noto que me ha llegado un mensaje:

"Estaré en casa, no se preocupen por mi y diviertanse en el festival

-Yuzu"

Frunzo el ceño

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunta Toshiro.

Niego -En absoluto, iré a cambiarme -tomó el bolso con mis cosas que me es ofrecido por Vega.

-No veo porque lo harias Karin… ese vestido te luce muy bien -

-Gracias pero preferiría estar mas cómoda -me voy rápidamente.

Mientras voy al vestidor del gimnasio escribo un mensaje para Yuzu. -¡Karin! -Levantó la cara y veo a todas las chicas mas ha sido Yachiru quien gritó mi nombre. -Pensamos que no te encontraríamos -dice antes de depositar un beso en mi mejilla.

-¿Porque no habrían de encontrarme? -Cuestiono mientras las demás chicas se acercan.

Yachiru cambia su mirada a una pícara -con eso de que Toshiro te ha tenido sólo para él creímos que ya eran… -

-¡¿Que?! -Chillo deteniendo las palabras de la pelirrosa. -¡¿Estas loca?! -

Todas ríen ante el sonrojo que se ha extendido por mi rostro inclusive Soi Fong -No nos puedes negar que te ha opacado toda la mañana y tarde. -me giña el ojo la de pelo rosa.

-Pero es solo por una apuesta, Soi tu lo sabes -miro esta vez a la mencionada.

Toda la atención se dirige a ella-Admito que estuve enterada de la apuesta, más no recuerdo que el tenerte para eñ fuese parte de ella -todas ríen.

-Da lo mismo, en todo caso solo lo hace para fastidiar, ahora si no les importa quiero cambiarme de ropa -entró a los vestidores y procuro cambiarme lo más rápido posible, unos jeans de mezclilla, unos tenis y una playera roja son el conjunto que llevo en la bolsa.

Salgo del vestidor y las chicas comienzan una conversación muy trivial, tanto que no mi interés en ello es mínimo, estoy apunto de sacar mi cartera pero noto que no la llevo conmigo. -¿Pasa algo? -Pregunta Soi Fong.

-Olvide mi cartera en el salon, vengo pronto -digo dando la vuelta para irme directo al aula.

Subo las escaleras y escuchó una pequeña pelea entre los chicos. -Toshiro deja en paz a Vega -se escucha al idiota de Yukio, subo pero antes de llegar hasta ellos me detengo

-Como no es a Yuzu a quien le están coqueteando -escucho a Toshiro decir ¿furioso?

-No le estoy coqueteando con nadie… solo reconozco que ella es bonita -Vega habla al fin.

-Y eso es algo que nadie te ha pedido -Toshiro parece aún más molesto.

-A ella no le molesta en lo más mínimo -la voz de Vega es divertida -y no veo porque a ti te debería de importar -

-Solo alejate de Karin ¿entendiste? -dice apretando los puños.

-Dame una razón que sea válida -con una sonrisa ladina dice.

Toshiro le toma por el cuello de la playera -Porque si no lo haces te partiré la cara -Dice entre dientes.

-Ella no es nada tuyo así que no eres quien para decirme que hacer -le desafía.

-¿Y eso que? -Cuestiona Toshiro.

-Ok, ya que ninguna de tus razones es válida-Vega se safa- tal vez intente acercarme a ella -todos comienzan a murmurar. -Si me hace caso será una gran victoria, ella es muy bonita -

Mis mejillas están rojas mas aun no hago ningún ruido que revele mi presencia ahí. -Alejate de ella -murmura Toshiro.

-¿Porque? -cuestionó sonriendo.

-... -

-Bueno entonces… -

-¡PORQUE ELLA ME GUSTA! -dice callando a todos. -Y mas les vale no decirle nada -

-De nuestra boca no sale nada… ¿o tu que dices Karin? -Tras el comentario de Vega regreso al mundo, Toshiro me mira y su cara enrojece igual que la mía.

-K-Karin… -doy un paso atrás y salgo huyendo con la cara roja, ¿porque mi corazón está tan agitado? estoy segura de que sin el ruido que provoca el concierto todos oirán mi corazón palpitar tan velozmente. -¡Karin! -Escucho su grito y mi cara enrojece más, aprieto el paso y al encontrar al tumulto de chicos que van a escuchar el concierto me escabullo entre ellos.

Respiro cuando al fin me he escabullido de él -¿que es esto? -Me pregunto en un susurro mientra toco mi pecho.

-K-karin… -me giró al escuchar su voz, el rojo cubre sus mejillas más estoy segura de que yo me encuentro más roja. -Y-Yo… lamento que.. No era… -

-Tu no me gustas -contestó antes de irme rápidamente. Miro atrás, él continúa ahí… lo he dejado ahí… con el corazón roto supongo… "¿porque me importa?" me pregunto a mi misma.

-¿Karin? -Me sorprendo al escuchar a Soi Fong llamarme. -¿Acaso ya te ibas? -Pregunta.

-S-Si… Yuzu está en casa sola y… -¿porque mi corazón continúa palpitando tanto?

-Bueno… te acompaño, las demas quieren quedarse pero sin ti no es tan divertido -sonríe más no puedo contestar con la misma intensidad. -¿sucede algo? -

-Yo… -la miro cautelosa, la "declaración" de Toshiro me llega nuevamente a mi mente y el carmesí invade mi rostro.

-¿Si? -insiste.

-¡Le gusto a Toshiro! -bajo la vista. -Le dije que el a mi no y no se porque eso me duele -

Notas de la autora:

1.-Bueno estamos a dos capítulos de acabar con esta historia, publicare otra historia más en esta ocasión quiero incursionar en otro de mis fandoms favoritos, Death note, y con una pareja muy extraña pero que a mi se me hace tan linda, LxMisa; deseenme suerte.

2.- Agradezco a: Uzumaki Manaka-chan, al fin lo leiste, y espero dejes otro hermoso review, Yui Aishimasu-Hiro, se que Riruka es muy OOC pero necesitaba a un personaje así, espero no te moleste mucho.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mia, son mas me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


	14. Chapter 14

**PORQUE DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO**

 **Lo que siento no puede ser amor… ¿o si?**

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que el festival de la Academia Shino, y claramente ninguna de nuestras parejas había salido bien librada de esta situación, dudas llenaban las cabezas de los seis adolescentes pero la que más se repetía era ¿Esto que estoy sintiendo es amor? pues tal vez lo descubrirán en este hermoso y soleado día.

 **(Ichigo)**

Han pasado cuatro días desde que en el festival escolar cele a Rukia y cientos de preguntas rondan mi mente ¿Eso eran realmente celos? ¿Cual es la razón por lo que he celado a Rukia? ¿Ella puede… gustarme?, no espero a que ella se sienta de la misma forma, aunque realmente no cuento con el valor para esperar una negativa por parte de ella, que es lo mas seguro que reciba después de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros; tuve suerte de no haberla visto ayer puesto que como presidenta del consejo estudiantil estuvo en la oficina del director, pero hoy la situación es diferente, hoy se sentara en esa banca a mi lado, seré victima de esos meticulosos ojos violetas, simplemente no se como podre verle de frente.

-¿Onii-chan? -me giro para poder ver a Yuzu. -¿Te encuentras bien? -parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír.

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte -fruncí el ceño ligeramente. -Debería ser yo quien pregunte si te encuentras bien -ella abre los ojos. -Has estado distraída esta mañana -señaló.

-Los exámenes están serca, y no creo estar lista. -reconoce ella con un puchero. La conversación comienza con mis hermanas, y por un momento puedo olvidar el tormento que me esperaba al llegar a clases. -¿Llegarás a casa temprano? -me cuestiona cuando estamos a poco de llegar.

-Me quedaré con Renji -me rasco la nuca.

-Mo… ¿Karin-chan te quedaras a las prácticas? -ella niega.

-Hoy no hay práctica, pero me quedaré ha hablar con algunos de los chicos así que dudo poder irme a casa contigo y con Yukio -Yuzu sonríe tímidamente antes de asentir.

Llegamos al frente del instituto. -Nos vemos mas tarde Onii-chan -Yuzu se despide con una sonrisa, mientras Karin solo mueve la mano.

-Antes de entrar al edificio me encuentro con Nell. -¡Itsygo! -la chica se lanza a abrazarme aún con Grimmjow a su lado.

-Nell… ayer lo viste -señala con un tic en la ceja el peli azul.

-Pero eso es mucho -la chica hace un puchero. Camino junto a los dos chicos quienes mantienen una conversación muy trivial. -Por cierto, Itsygo, recuerda que al terminar las clases el comité se reunirá -me detengo en seco ante la declaración de la oji gris.

-¿Enserio? -le cuestiono.

-Rukia quiere que los presidentes de clase se reúnan con ella para entregar cuentas del festival, pensé que como el vicepresidente lo sabrías.

-Yo… -

-Es un despistado -normalmente golpearía a Grimmjow pero ahora no tengo ánimos así que lo ignoro y con ademán me despido de los dos. Al entrar en el aula me doy cuenta de que la mayoría aún no ha llegado y entre ellos se encuentra Rukia.

-Ichigo -me giro para encontrarme con Renji. -Unohana-sensei no llegará hasta la próxima hora así que podemos ir a la cafetería. -Asiento antes de seguirle para ir tras él.

Renji comienza a hablar de algo que no me interesa en gran manera hasta que siento un leve golpe en el hombro -¡Auch! -exclamó ante el sorpresivo ataque mientras miro con reproche al pelirrojo. -¿Que te sucede? -tengo el ceño fruncido.

-Estás en otra parte fresita -bufo por el sobrenombre más lo olvido pronto debido a que a lo lejos reconozco un par de violáceos ojos que pronto encuentran los míos y salgo rápidamente de la cafetería yendo directamente a las canchas de soccer.

¿Habrá notado mi cobarde huida? Pero claro que sí, que imbécil soy al salir repentinamente de ahí, es mas que obvio que todos lo notaron, ¡¿pero qué más podía hacer?! darle la cara por el momento no es una de las mejores ideas. -¡Ichigo! -me tenso al escuchar mi nombre pero mi reacción solo es momentánea pues no tardo en darme cuenta de quién es.

-Tatsuki -le saludo pero en cuanto me acerco a ella me recibe un tremendo golpe en las costillas. -¡¿Que te has creído para dejarme en la cafetería con la mano extendida?! -

-¿Que? -preguntó mientras aún mantengo mi mano en el área afectada.

-Me acerque a Renji y a ti para saludarlos cuando saliste de la cafetería sin siquiera saludarme -me explica furiosa.

-Lo lamento pero estaba pensando en muchas cosas que ni lo note -recibir otro golpe más este es en el brazo y la fuerza es considerablemente menor.

-Tatsuki deberías dejarlo en paz -le sugiere Renji quien ha aparecido sorpresivamente.

-Tsk… lo haré, pero solo porque tengo practica en diez minutos y llegaré tarde -la chica se despidió con una ademan del pelirrojo.

-Así que… ¿se puede saber porque saliste huyendo de la cafetería? -pregunta Renji mientras ambos tomamos asiento en las gradas y me tiende una soda.

-No es obvio… -murmuró.

-Realmente no lo sé sí no no preguntaría idiota -me dice con una mala mirada.

Suelto un bufido. -Creo que Rukia… me gusta -Renji escupe lo que ha ingerido de soda y me mira incrédulo.

-¿Rukia? -incrédulo pregunta.

-¡Sí, Rukia, la enana, ojos morados, mal carácter, amante de la cosa deforme intento fallido de conejo! -le grito molesto.

-Wow… -lo veo sorber un poco de soda. -Ya te habías tardado en admitirlo -

-¿En admitirlo? -la sorpresa es más que palpable en mi tono.

-Ustedes tienen algo de…. química sí así se le puede decir -dice desinteresadamente.

-¡¿Química? ¿Nosotros?! -mis mejillas arden ante la sola idea de eso.

-Sip, y no hiciste más que demostrar cuanto te gusta en el festival -

-¡¿Que?! -

-De hecho me sorprende que ella aun no lo haya notado… -

-¿Realmente fui muy obvio? -mis mejillas superan el rojo que hasta entonces he conocido.

-Mucho -el pelirrojo revisa su celular -debemos darnos prisa si no queremos llegar tarde a clases -aun con el sonrojo en el rostro sigo a Renji aun con ciertos pensamientos en mente.

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer? -antes de entrar al edificio me animo a preguntar.

-No soy experto pero creo que no estaría mal que le dijeras a Rukia -asiento no muy convencido pero sin una mejor solución al respecto.

 **(Yukio)**

Cuatro días desde que termine con Yuzu, y dos en los cuales ella se ha dedicado a ignorar totalmente cualquiera de mis , Hinamori y Yachiru se han enterado de nuestro rompimiento y la han "consolado", vaya que es buena actriz como para fingir estar dolida con esto. Al terminar la escuela no perdí tiempo como la mayoría del equipo al hablar con Kurosaki Karin.

Saco la consola que siempre guardo en mi mochila y continuo con mi juego de esta mañana, ¿Porque le doy importancia a una estupidez como esta? Mi madre y Riruka han dejado de molestar, entonces ¿qué es lo que me sigue importando de Yuzu?

-Game over -se lee en la consola, dirijo mi mirada a quien me ha hecho perder tras quitarme el artefacto de las manos.

-¿A qué se debe esto? -cuestiono con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Como esta eso de que terminaste con Yuzu? -rodó los ojos como respuesta.

-¿Solo por eso me hiciste perder mi juego? -ella bufa.

-Ya veo que no equivocaba -la mira expectante. -Realmente no quieres a Yuzu -se cruza de brazos obstruyendo el paso.

-Me has atrapado ahora déjame en paz -la apartó con una mano.

-No me mientas -contraigo el entrecejo. -Las fotos que estaban en tu celular no prueban eso -mis mejillas se tornaron de un pequeño tinte carmín pero ignoro por completo el comentario solo para continuar mi andar. -¿Te has quedado callado al darte cuenta que tengo razón? -cuestiono con sorna.

-Me he quedado callado pues me parece estúpido seguir esta conversación -ella refunfuña y me sigue en silencio a casa, al llegar voy directo a mi habitación pero antes de siquiera entrar suspiró con frustración para encarar a Riruka quien no ha dejado de seguirme fastidiando en el proceso. -¿Podrías dejarme en paz? -pregunto entre dientes con cara de pocos amigos.

-No hasta que me escuches -ruedo los ojos con eso y me giro con intenciones de entrar a mi habitación y jugar hasta terminar el juego que hacía dos semanas mantiene inconcluso, pero ella se cuela rápidamente y cierra tras de sí la puerta.

-No me veo interesado en ello -comienzo a buscar la otra PSP.

-Yuzu está destrozada y tu tan indiferente -toma asiento en la silla de mi escritorio. -Eres un patán -suelto un bufido.

-Yuzu no está destrozada -enciendo la consola y con indiferencia continuó con la conversación. -Dudo que lo esté -

-Eran novios, es mas que obvio que va a estar devastada. -dramatiza la situación como siempre.

-Es solo actuación -mi tono es indiferente mientras empiezo con mi juego.

-Como puedes decir eso -aunque mis ojos no están puestos en ella se que un puchero está plasmado en su rostro y eso me fastidia aún más.

-Porque lo se -con hastío en mi tono hablo.

-Eres un insensible -me relama.

-No lo soy-contradigo.

-Que sí -

-Que no -

-que sí -

-Agh… No lo esta solo es actuación y puedo estar seguro porque ella nunca me quiso, solo lo hacia para convivir con mi madre y contigo, es mas acepto ser mi novia por ello -le pongo pausa al juego solo para encontrarme con la expresión totalmente sorprendida.

-Yuzu no haría tal cosa, no jugaría con algo como un noviazgo solo por cosas tan mundanas -bufo por esa frase tan cliché, y a eso le agregamos el hecho de que todo mundo cree que la Kurosaki castaña es la "niña dulce", esto es simplemente estúpido.

-No jugó con eso… fue un trato, yo le ofrecí la oferta y ella aceptó, a regañadientes, pero lo hizo -intentó tomar la consola nuevamente cuando ella se acerca a mi y me la arrebata.

-Tu la quieres, y sé que ella, muy a mi pesar, también te quiere así que arregla las cosas -su tono es serio por lo que se gana un suspiro de mi parte.

-No lo haré, ella no quiere ni verme después de que le dije que realmente me alegraba que el trato se rompiera, después de todo ya había conseguido mi objetivo así que podia hacer lo que quisiera -recibir golpe de Riruka. -¡Auch! ¿Que rayos te pasa? -

-Después de lo que le dijiste ¿cómo esperas que reaccionara?, hablan con ella ahora -me ordena con un mal carácter. -Le destrozaste el corazón por una estupidez le debes una disculpa -

-No le destroce el corazón, solo fue una actuación -pongo play a mi juego en un intento de olvidar todo lo que tenga que ver con la castaña.

-Pues las lágrimas que derramó en el almuerzo no me parecieron una actuación -y con ese ultimo comentario sale de mi habitación dejándome pensando en solo una cosa… ¿Yuzu realmente lloro por mi? siento un leve dolor en el pecho.

-No debería importarme -susurro a pesar de estar solo.

-Pero sin embargo te está importando -la pelirosa se asoma por el umbral de mi puerta con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Ya vete! -lanzo mi almohada en su dirección antes de girarme en la cama.

 **(Toshiro)**

-¿Toshiro? -me remuevo incómodo sobre mi cama para abrir la puerta después de unos segundos. -¿Te encuentras bien? -una sonrisa cálida me recibe como siempre.

Asiento no muy convencido esperando a que ella no pregunte mas al respecto. -Hinamori vino de visita -noto el tono preocupado pero agradezco que no pregunte al respecto.

-Voy enseguida -estoy dispuesto a salir de mi habitación.

-¿No quieres que venga aquí? -Asiento, hace mucho que no hablo con Momo, y supongo que me sería bueno hablar con alguien antes de terminar deprimido por lo de Karin.

Entró nuevamente para esperar a mi amiga. -Shiro-kun -me giro en dirección a la puerta para ver a la castaña quien sonríe tan dulcemente.

-Me sorprende que vengas a visitarme -mi tono sigue siendo apagado, aunque intento alegrarme un poco por la visita de Hinamori.

-Lo sé, he estado tan ocupada con las porristas… al igual que tu con las prácticas -Toma asiento junto a mi antes de brindarme un sorpresivo abrazo, quiero preguntar a qué se debe tal acto pero prefiero disfrutar de algo de consuelo. -¿Te encuentras mejor? -se a lo que se refiere por lo que solo asiento. -Perdón por no haber venido antes, rompe el contacto con una sonrisa radiante. -Pero en compensación a eso vengo a darte una gran noticia.

-¿Una gran noticia? -dudo que pueda hacerme sentir mejor por muy buena que sea la información que tenga.

-Supe que Karin-chan te rechazo -estoy por decirle que aquello en absoluto se podría definir como una gran noticia cuando un ademán con la mano me detiene. -Pero déjame decirte que las cosas no son como parece -enarco una ceja expectante de lo que ella dirá -Karin-chan te quiere, te lo juro, yo misma lo escuche -

-¿Como que lo escuchaste? -me cruzo de brazos a lo que una sonrisa nerviosa aparece en su rostro.

-No fue mi intención, solo sucedió, ¿recuerdas que ayer quisiste hablar con ella pero simplemente salió "huyendo"? -asiento.

-Como olvidar aquello -murmuró por lo bajo.

 _ **Flashback**_

Faltaban quince minutos para que las clases empezaran, era el momento perfecto para aclarar las cosas con la azabache, quería que ella olvidara lo ocurrido en el festival y nuestra "amistad" continuará por el rumbo que había tenido en el último tiempo. Me armé del valor suficiente como para caminar al pasillo, donde ella conversaba vivazmente con el equipo, entre ellos el idiota que propició todo.

-Realmente deseo que llegue el próximo festival -una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de las azabaches ante las palabras del ojo ámbar.

-Aunque sería bueno que no nos hicieran disfrazarnos de esa forma de nuevo -Soi fong se cruza de brazos.

-Se veían muy bien, en especial Karin-san -las mejillas de la Kurosaki se encienden ante el comentario de Vega.

-Kurosaki, ¿podemos hablar? -intervengo con un tono molesto pero con un tinte claro de petición.

La chica niega antes de tomar el brazo de su amiga y alejarse de inmediato del pequeño grupo. -¿Así que Karin-san sigue ignorando a HItsugaya-san? -la diversión es tangible en la pregunta formulada por el tipo que odiare durante un largo rato.

-Noto que esto te tiene mas que feliz -me cruzo de brazos para observar al chico.

-En absoluto, me convendría mas que ustedes se volvieran a hablar, puesto que de lo contrario Karin-san dejará el equipo y con ella Soi Fong -

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-¡¿A Ggio-kun le gusta Soi-chan?! -a castaña se pone de pie mientras sus manos se colocan sobre su boca.

-¡¿Eso es lo que más te importa? Karin piensa dejar el equipo a pocos días del partido! -me cruzo de brazos molesto.

-Perdón pero no esperaba eso -se disculpa tomando nuevamente asiento a mi lado.

-Pero ¿porque estas tan segura de que Karin me quiere? -mis mejillas están rojas, y aunque no quiera admitirlo mi corazón palpita fuertemente.

-¡Oh cierto! -sonríe enormemente. -Karin-chan le dijo a Soi-chan que te le gustabas… de hecho si no mal recuerdo y citando a Karin-chan "No es que no quiera hablar con él pero es incomodo ¿que puedo decirle? Oye ¿sabes? resulta que te rechace solo porque soy muy cobarde para darte la cara y decir que me gustas?" después Soi-chan le dijo que más le valía decidirse porque hacer, pero conociendo a Karin-chan creo que será más sencillo que tu lo hagas -

-¿Yo? -me sorprendo por la insistencia que los ojos marrón reflejan.

-Si -se coloca de pie antes de tirar de mi brazo. -Y si lo haces ahora que mejor -me pongo de pie, a pesar de la poca fuerza que ella ejerce mi shock es suficiente como para que mi cuerpo tarda en reaccionar. -Las chicas decidieron salir al cine para animar a Yu-chan así que vendrás conmigo y hablaras con Karin para aclarar todo de una vez por todas. -

-¡¿Que?! -me safo del agarre. -No lo haré, ella no quiere ni verme, y eso me quedo mas que claro cuando prefirió hacer equipo con Yukio en el entrenamiento anterior, y sabes que ella no soporta al egocéntrico y mas sin en cambio lo escogió -me encolerizo de solo recordar eso, pero lo olvidó al sentir nuevamente las manos de mi amiga otra vez tirando de mi brazo.

-Vamos sólo habla con ella, te juro que no te arrepentirás, ademas Soi-chan nos ayudará -con esa simple declaración me hace acceder con un suspiro resignado. -El no ya lo tienes, lo que ganas es el sí -y sin más salimos de mi casa con dirección al cine, no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno estamos a un capítulo del final de esta historia, ¿Que ocurrirá? ¿Quienes darán aquel tan ansiado paso, los Kurosaki o nuestros alumnos estrella? Dejen reviews plis quiero saber su opinión sobre este capítulo, además de que me suben el ánimo en un mil por ciento.

2.- Agradezco a: **Yui Aishimasu-Hiro** , no te preocupes los reviews siempre son bien recibidos por cortos que estos **MikeRyder16** , sé que el romance del Ichiruki es más que obvio pero ambos son muy tercos como para admitirlo, eso es lo divertido, y sobre lo de Yukio… siendo sincera eso no estaba planeado solo que mi mente maquiavélica se puso en marcha, además de que quiero ilustrar a Yuzu como alguien que puede ser fuerte, por eso de poner esa situación, espero no me hayan odiado. **Guest** , y dos meses después aquí tienes el penúltimo capítulo, ¿cuanto tardare para el gran final? espero no mucho porque odio tardar mucho, gracias por el review. **winry-chan 737** , aquí la continuación, espero esto sea de tu agrado porque realmente me costaba horrores encontrar algo que fuese lo suficientemente bueno para mis lectores.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, son mas me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


	15. Chapter 15

**PORQUE DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO**

 **El paso al amor no es tan largo**

Un nuevo día iniciaba, parecía que no sería especialmente bueno, las nubes cubrían el cielo soltando desde lo alto una pequeña llovizna que no haría más que empeorar, o al menos eso creyó la pelinegra de ojos violetas que caminaba sobre la acera paraguas en mano.

 **(Rukia)**

Camino con tranquilidad pensando en la charla que mantuvimos la voluptuosa secretaria y yo, aun tengo algunas dudas sobre lo que le dije a Rangiku-san pero supongo que tras los acontecimientos es más que obvio que lo que he estado sintiendo no puede ser más que… amor.

 _ **Flash back**_

Me encontraba recostada en la cama, Ichigo llevaba casi una semana sin dirigirme la palabra, y no era com si me importase en gran medida este hecho pero… no sé una parte de mi creyó que las semanas habían ayudado a forjar una amistad o algo parecido. -¿Cariño? -

Salgo de mi mundo para concentrar mi atención en la pelinaranja que ahora se encuentra en el umbral de la puerta. -Lo siento ¿decías algo? -una sonrisa nerviosa aparece en mi rostro mientras me incorporo para tomar asiento sobre la mullida cama..

Sus brazos se posaron sobre sus caderas en reproche -Algo te sucede, y no intentes negarlo porque es más que obvio -mi vista se posó sobre el jugueteo de mis dedos, la voluptuosa mujer suspiro antes de acceder a mi alcoba y cerrar la puerta tras ella. -Se que desde que Hisana-chan murió no has podido contar con el apoyo maternal que ella te brindaba -tomo mis manos en una muestra de apoyo. -Sé que no soy la mujer más cuerda que te puedas encontrar, pero podrás estar segura de que estaré ahí cuando lo necesites -me lance a abrazar a Matsumoto, desde la muerte de mi hermana ella había tomado un lugar muy importante para mi, y es muy reconfortante saber que para ella tambien soy especial.-Entonces ¿me dirás que es lo que tienes? -

Regrese al lugar que ocupaba anteriormente -Yo… -el nerviosismo regreso a mi. -Sabes que nunca he tenido un novio y yo creo que… -

-Crees que Ichigo te gusta ¿no? -una risilla fue soltado en cuanto el carmesí adorno mi rostro. -Soy una mujer muy perspicaz así que te puedo asegurar que supe que había algo de química entre ustedes mucho antes de que lo notaran por sí mismos -me giño el ojo mientras mis mejillas podían competir con un tomate maduro. -Así que déjame darte un consejo y aclara las cosas con Ichigo, pues sí conozco bien a ese chico él no será capaz de hacerlo. -

-¿Y que debería decirle? -ok, mi pregunta no era la más adecuada pero realmente nunca había pasado por eso.

-Sabras que decir cuando sea el momento -

 _ **End flash back**_

Debo admitir que aquella conversación no fue de mucha ayuda, aprecio los comentarios de Matsumoto pero me dejo mas confundida de lo que estaba en un inicio.

Suspiro resignada ante mi inminente lio mental, supongo que las cosas se darán cuando se el tiempo, giro en la esquina para tomar un atajo a la escuela chocando con alguien en el proceso y, obviamente por mi baja estatura y mi menuda complexión, terminó cayendo sobre mi trasero, en serio que odio cuando esto sucede.

-Esto es un deja vu -me sorprendo en cuanto escuchó aquella voz que dirijo mi vista de inmediato al remitente encontrándome con aquella extremidad tendida a mi ayuda.

-También lo creo -recibir la ayuda poniéndome de pie al instante -Aunque me gustaría que no se repitiera más, tantas caídas y no pueden ser sanas-siento calor de su mano por lo miró de inmediato solo para cerciorarme de que nuestras manos aún siguen entrelazadas, el rojo se dispara de inmediato en mi rostro y me deshago de nuestro agarre como si de metal al rojo vivo se tratará.

-¡Lo siento! -de inmediato el intenta justificarse mientras su rostro iguala mi expresión. -No lo había notado -dirige de su mirada al suelo como si este pudiera ser muy interesante creando así un silencio sepulcral que estoy segura que no romperá por cuenta propia.

-¿Y tus hermanas? -pregunto intentando romper el hielo.

-¿Eh? -se muestra sorprendido por mi pregunta. -La verdad quise llegar antes a la escuela, ya sabes, ayer no pudimos reunirnos para discutir los deberes del consejo asi que pense que podriamos hacerlo hoy -su voz suena atropellada en algunos momentos, accion que me roba una sonrisa y que claramente me llena de confianza.

-Me parece una buena idea, aunque no sé si todos los miembros del consejo estén disponibles… sería más conveniente hablar de ello en la salida -y así es como nuestro recorrido a la escuela comienza.

La conversación fue de la más trivial, temas como los próximos exámenes, tareas pendientes y actividades del consejo fueron los que abordamos, era casi como si esos cinco días jamás hubiesen transcurrido, claro hasta que llegamos a los pasillos del colegio donde más de un grupito de alumnos murmuraban sobre la supuesta relación que mantenemos.

-Tsk, ¿no tienen nada más importante que andar inventando parejas? -murmuró molesto Ichigo.

-Tomando en cuenta que el contacto de Riruka no ha dejado de escribir sobre nuestra supuesta relación, no lo creo -él rueda los ojos en respuesta.

-A todo esto, ¿quién será la chica que escribe esos artículos? -estoy por contestar más somos sorprendidos por la sorpresiva aparición de Nell.

-¡Itsygo! -y como es costumbre de la de ojos grises se lanza a abrazar a Ichigo en un abrazo asfixiante -las clases van a empezar pronto y dudo que quieran llegar tarde -y sin más ambos somos tomados de la mano por la exuberante chica.

El día no puede ser más aburrido de lo usual, maestro explicando tema que en absoluto son de interés para más de la mitad de los estudiantes, muchos compañeros están recostados en sus bancas prestando nula atención, otros mandan mensajes por teléfono, y unos cuantos están concentrados en garabatear en su cuaderno en busca de disipar el hastío en el tema como es mi caso justo ahora. En la esquina de mi hoja se puede apreciar un chappy con un corazón a un costado donde se plasma I&R, mi mirada se dirige inconscientemente al foco de mi afecto encontrando que este pone total atención en lo que está en el pizarrón, de vez en cuando tira de sus naranjas mechones con frustración al no captar del todo la explicación del docente, este es uno de esos actos involuntarios que me he grabado que hace la fresa cuando está concentrado en algo; me preguntó ¿él notará aquellas pequeñas acciones que realizó como actos involuntarios?

-Rukia-chan ¿podrías seguir con la lectura? -salgo de mi ensismacion ante la petición de Ukitake-sensei.

-Etto… yo -un sonrojo se hace presente en mi rostro y me ganó un suspiró por parte del mayor.

-Ichigo-kun continúa con la lectura -el pelinaranja asiente antes de tomar su libro.

La clase continúa sin más, intento que mis pensamientos estén en el tema de la clase más siempre terminan llegando al mismo punto, Ichigo.

-¿Porque estabas distraída durante las clases? -es lo primero que me pregunta Ichigo una vez que estamos en el pasillo.

-No sé de qué hablas -conteste cortante.

-No eres muy buena mintiendo -

-No miento -

-Si lo haces -

-Que no -

-Que sí -

-No -

-Sí -

-¡Que no! -

-¡Agh! Ok dejemos está estúpida pelea -me sorprendo un poco por el hecho de que esta vez sea Ichigo quien termine siendo la voz de la razón entre ambos, le miró de reojo por un momento, no había notado lo bien que se ve con su porte de chico serio.

Continuamos nuestro andar hasta llegar a la sala del consejo estudiantil, la puerta es corrida dejándonos ver a Nell quien al parecer estaba por irse.

-Rukia, Itsigo… -una sonrisa se plasma en su rostro. -Deje mi papeleo sobre la mesa -asiento en respuesta -nos vemos mañana -se despide con un además antes de correr por el pasillo.

Un suspiro por parte de Ichigo antes de entrar al salón y tomar el primer siento que tiene enfrente -Yo me encargo de estos, tú revisa el resto -no sé cómo sentirme al respecto con la repentina actitud fría del de cabellos extravagantes por lo que al final decido solo hacer lo que me pide en completo silencio.

Los primeros veinte minutos pasan de lo más lento, releo cada una de las hojas en un intento de comprender qué es lo que dicen más sin embargo no me queda del todo claro el significado de estas, ¿que me está pasando? _Los efectos del amor cariño_ esa voz suena como Matsumoto, y eso es algo que estoy segura ella diría.

-Esto es frustrante -Ichigo suelta un bostezo antes de estirarse. -Oye, enana ¿que te parece si dejamos esto para mañana? -

Niego levemente -si lo dejamos para mañana habrá una pila interminable de papeleo y dudo que quieras quedarte hasta tarde -continuo con mi nada productiva lectura.

-Pero esto es aburrido -se queja dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla.

-Pues sigue leyendo, asi terminaremos antes -remuevo mi cabello con frustración, décima vez que leo está línea y sigo sin comprender nada.

-Si te está costando entenderlo dudo que termines pronto, tal vez mañana vengas en mejores condiciones y terminemos pronto -dice mientras comienza a jugar con su bolígrafo golpeando este contra la mesa

-Estoy bien -murmuró entre dientes.

-Lo que digas -no agrego nada, no puedo perder valioso tiempo en una discusión infructífera con este sujeto.

El constante repique del bolígrafo comienza a hacerse molesto después de cinco minutos de silencio, intenté ignorarlo en más de una ocasión pero la hora que derrama el vaso es cuando comienza a golpear la mesa con más ahínco. -¡Ya basta! -grito poniéndome de pie y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa. -¡Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme! -

-Tsk… no te creas especial -desvía la mirada y entonces sí que estoy furiosa.

Le doy una bofetada antes de separarme y dirigirme a la puerta -Vete al diablo -cierro la puerta dispuesta a salir de la escuela y llegar a casa para golpear algo.

-¡Hey! Rukia espera -Ichigo va tras de mí mas no por ello me detengo. -No hablaba en serio -intenta excusarse.

-Pues parecía que sí -continúo con mi firme caminar.

-Solo era un broma -me tomó de la mano.

-No me interesa -siento como me detiene tomándome por lo hombros.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan irritante por lo menos una vez? -

-Lamento di mi temperamento afecta tu perfecta existencia -me deshago de su agarre. -Pero no creo que te importe -murmure.

-¡Agh! Deja de ser así -frustrado tira de sus cabellos de peculiar cabello. -¿Es que no lo entiendes? -

-¿Entender que? -

-¡Que me gustas! -me sorprendo ante la abrupta confección y sé que él también se ha sorprendido pues sus ojos de han abierto desmesuradamente.

El silencio invade el ambiente mientras el carmín se extiende por el rostro de ambos.

-¿Realmente te gustó? -me atrevo a cuestionar después de lo que parece una eternidad.

-Supongo -murmuró mientras se rasca la nuca en un gesto nervioso que logra sacarme una sonrisa.

-Fresa idiota -sonreí un poco -tambien me gustas -y antes de que pueda decir cualquier otra cosa siento un leve beso.

 **(Yuzu)**

-¿Segura que regresaras a casa sola? -noto la preocupación en mi hermana, creo que esa conducta sobreprotectora para conmigo jamas se terminara.

-No te preocupes Karin-chan, solo tengo que caminar un par de cuadras -una sonrisa tira de mis labios con la intención de tranquilizarla.

-¿Por qué no esperas a las demás? -me pregunta alzando una ceja.

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en casa y ellas se quedaran a hacer nuevas coreografías para el equipo de porristas -noto que aun no esta muy segura de dejarme ir.

-Yuzu es fuerte, por algo es tu hermana ¿no? -Soi-chan sale a mi defensa -Además tu y yo tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, señorita corro por los pasillos -

-¿Qué ocurrió? -cuestionó sin saber a lo que se refiere la oji gris.

-Larga historia, me quedaré hasta tarde ve con cuidado -y sin más se gira para partir.

Le resto importancia a esto, se que Karin-chan me contara lo que le ha pasado una vez que llegue a casa.

Regresar sola a casa no es algo que me agrade mucho pero últimamente es lo que más me tranquiliza, evitó las preguntas de mi hermano respecto a mi estado de ánimo, así como las miradas penetrantes de mi melliza para intentar averiguar algo; para mi suerte ninguno de los dos es bueno en cuanto a sentimientos se trata.

-Megami-chan -me giro para encontrarme a Jinta-kun, aun cuando no me es muy cómodo que me llame asi solo sonrió ante su llamado. -Karin me dijo que estabas por irte ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-¡Jinta! -antes de que pueda contestar Ggio Vega se acerca para tomar al chico por el cuello de la camisa -deja de ofrecer tu odiosa compañía a Yuzu-chan y ven a entrenar

-¡P-Pero Karin, Soi fong y hasta Yukio y Toshiro no están! -grita intentando zafarse.

-Pero ellos son bueno, tu no -y sin más ambos desaparecen de mi vista.

Suspiro antes de seguir con mi camino, ¿Yukio no entrenará hoy? Agito la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, no debería estar pensando en él, es más ni debería sentir todo lo que siento por él, otro suspiro, más esta vez de fatiga, escapa de mis labios ¿es normal tener el corazón roto por culpa de un idiota arrogante? Yo creo que no, si tan solo no hubiera aceptado ese trato, en primer lugar ¿porque lo hice? Pude haberme negado, seguir con aquellas peleas y evitar sentir algo, pero no, decidí salvarlo aún cuando no sabía lo que él pretendía.

Ok, admito que está mal seguir pensando en él, pero ¿cómo esperan que deje de hacerlo si está mañana Riruka-chan dijo algo extrañamente curioso?

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Caminaba a la cafetería, aún deprimida por lo de Yukio, senti un tiron en el brazo para ser arrastrada a la mesa donde las chicas estaban sentadas._

 _todas las chicas hablaban animadamente, me preguntaban cosas con la intención de hacerme sonreír, aunque solo me limitaba a asentir o negar, o e su defecto decir algunas cuantas palabras mientras picaba con el tenedor los vegetales._

 _-Nee Yuzu-chan ¿aun sigues triste? -preguntó Momo-chan tomando levemente mi mano._

 _Negué levemente -No es como si Yukio y yo hubiéramos terminado una relación de años, las cosas no funcionaron, esas cosas pasan -murmuré intentando ofrecerles una sonrisa, la cual fue un rotundo fracaso pues ellas me miraron con pena._

 _-Las cosas se arreglaran, tal vez solo es una etapa -Momo, tan dulce como siempre, intento animarme._

 _-Eso mismo creo yo -no note el momento en que Riruka había llegado hasta la mesa por lo cual solte un respingo de sorpresa, aunque esta no fue nada en comparación a lo que sentí por sus siguientes palabras -Yukio también te extraña, aunque el muy idiota quiera negarlo -se cruzó de brazos una vez finalizó su comentario._

 _-Lo ves Yuzu-chan, solo es cuestion de que hablen y todo se arreglará entre ustedes -comentó Momo._

 _-No es tan fácil -mi mirada nuevamente se aguó._

 _-No lo creas, Yukio puede ser un maldito arrogante pero supongo que puede dejar eso de lado para estar contigo -mire algo expectante a Riruka a lo que ella rió bajito. -Yo se de que hablo -me guiño un ojo antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Suspiro abatida, quisiera creer en lo que ellas dicen, pero vamos, hablamos de Yukio, quien destruye todas sus consolas antes de siquiera disculparse por las cosas que me ha dicho, otro suspiro sale de mis labios con abatimiento.

-Si sigues suspirando la gente creerán que aun estas enamorada de mi -no necesitaba ser una genio para reconocer esa voz, había tenido que soportarla durante clases y no me era muy grato seguir soportando ahora que iba de camino acasa. -No pensarás ignorarme ¿o sí? -Continue caminando, faltaba poco menos de dos cuadras para llegar a casa por lo que sí me daba prisa podría cerrarle la puerta en la cara -Yuzu -senti un tiron en la mano justo antes de que pudiera cruzar la calle. -Necesito hablar contigo

-Yo no, asi que sueltame -por primera vez me hubiera gustado tener la fuerza que Karin-chan suele tener, o al menos un poco de su carácter para librarse de los idiotas.

-¿No crees que es mucho drama por lo que pasó? -mi ceño se frunce, ¿cree que esto es un drama? Estrello mi palma contra su mejilla para después forcejear, pero en contra de mis pronósticos -y de su dolor- aún continúa sujetando mi muñeca.

-Sí no me sueltas gritaré -amenazó al ver que mis intentos de huir son inútiles.

-No te atreverías -me reta. Fruncí el ceño antes de abrir la boca y tomar el aire necesario para poder lograr mi cometido. -¡Espera, espera! -me suelta de inmediato. -No grites, solo escúchame

Mi vista se afila y lo pienso un momento, ¿vale la pena? -Ok -acedo -pero después de esto dejarás de molestarme -añado al ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Supongo que es un trato justo -mira al suelo. El silencio inunda el lugar, varias personas caminan por la acera y aunque algunas nos mira nosotros continuamos con ese silencio. -Eres un chica muy empalagosa, crédula, torpe, en ocasiones infantil, cliché de colegiala, boba…

-Sí lo que tenías en mente era insultarme bien me pudiste ahorrar la molestia de escucharte, bastante tuve con lo que dijiste en el festival -estoy a poco de soltar lágrimas pues escuchar al chico que te gusta -muy a tu pesar- te dice esa clase de cosas no es grato -Sí eso era todo me voy -estoy a punto de darme la vuelta pero nuevamente soy detenida.

-Espera -es vez no intentó sujetarme sino me sigue el paso a una distancia muy prudente. -A lo que voy es que…

-No quiero escucharte -le corto cruzando la calle.

-Dejame hablar ese era el trato ¿no? Si quieres que te deje en paz tienes que dejarme terminar -sin detenerme frunzo el ceño, tiene un punto, además es poco amable de mi parte lo que hago…

-No -Kurosaki Yuzu ya no va a ser la chica dulce, ya no.

-Entonces no parare de molestarte -se encogió de hombros ante aquellas palabras restándole importancia a las mismas.

Me giro para verlo -No te atreverias

-¿Quieres apostar? -sonríe de medio lado.

Suspiro resignada -Ok, pero si vuelves a insultarme olvidate de que te escuche -amenace.

Asintió muy en contra de mis deseos, el silencio inunda el lugar, o al menos desde mi punto de vista es así -Lo lamento

-¿Eh? -me sorprendo ante sus repentinas palabras, noto que tiene el ceño fruncido y las manos dentro de la chaqueta, es obvio que no está acostumbrado a decir estas palabras.

-No lo repetire -quisiera replicar su actitud, yo soy la que debería tener esa actitud digna.

-Disculpa aceptada -murmure antes de darme la vuelta.

Soltó un bufido muy audible -Y también me gustas -si lo anterior me había tomado por sorpresa esto.. esto simplemente fue un shock. -No pienso repetirlo, así que si quieres decir algo ahorratelo -escucho sus pasos alejarse, mi mente aun trabaja a mil. Sonreí ampliamente antes de correr hasta estar frente a él -Te dije que sí tenías algo que decir te…

Y como ya se había vuelto mi costumbre interrumpí sus palabras mas en esta ocasión no con una bofetada sino con un beso -Aun hay muchas cosas de las que aún hay que hablar pero supongo que tambien me gustas -Y sin más salgo corriendo.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! -pregunta aun parado en su lugar.

Me giro con una enorme sonrisa. -Averigualo -y para mi suerte mi casa se encuentra lo suficiente cerca por lo que entró dejando a un aturdido rubio en la acera.

Siento la vibración proveniente de mi chaqueta, miro el identificador y al ver ese nombre plasmado una risilla escapa de mi -¿Diga? -

-¿Eso significa que volvemos a ser novios? -habla el rubio.

-Nop, significa que te dejare conquistarme.

-¿Sabes lo estúpido que suena eso? -y extrañamente su molestia logra divertirme.

-Tomalo o dejalo -ofrezco.

-Tsk… como sea -y sin más cuelga.

Supongo que puedo tomar eso como un sí.

 **(Karin)**

-Esto es tan aburrido -me quejo por enésima vez.

-Pues no tendríamos que hacerlo si alguien no hubiera salido corriendo del salon y hubiera chocado con Unohana-sensei -bufa Soi Fong regresando a lo que hacía antes.

-Pero ponernos a ordenar la biblioteca es muy exagerado ¿no? -bufo antes de dejar otra pila de libros al pie de la escalera para que ella comience a ordenarlos en las gavetas.

-Fue tu culpa, admitelo, tienes suerte de que esté aquí -continuó observando los libros y ordenándolos según la lista específica -Pudiste librarte de este problema s i hubieras accedido a hablar con Toshiro el fin de semana, pero eres tan torpe que no lo hiciste -me riñó mi amiga.

-Ya te dije que no, ademas que le voy a decir, no hay nada de qué hablar, dejemoslo asi -dije soltando un sonoro suspiro.

El teléfono de Soi vibra y esta mira la pantalla antes de sonreír. -Oye, te toca estar arriba -menciona antes de darme un par de libros.

-Habías dicho que tu lo harías -le ofrezco una mirada confundida.

-Es cansado -y ella le resta importancia al asunto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo que digas -subo las escaleras, no son relativamente altas por lo que no es necesario que soi tome la escalera, lo que sí es necesario es que me pase los libros. El silencio invade el lugar, el único sonido que acompaña el lugar es el de algunos chicos que están en sus portátiles, el sonido de las páginas al ser pasadas y el que yo produzco al deslizar los ejemplares. -Estas muy callada -mencionó ya harta del silencio.

-Karin -me petrifico al escuchar esa voz. Giro mi cuerpo para cerciorarme de que no estoy loca y para mi maldita fortuna no es asi, ahi parado, justo donde debería estar mi amiga, esta Toshiro, tan imperturbable y con un libro en mano.

-¡Kya! -grito moviéndome sobre la escalera haciendo que el objeto ceda a la gravedad.

-¡Karin! -el estruendo se hace presente en el lugar y de inmediato llega la persona que menos quería tener ahí.

-Karin-chan -se nota la preocupación en el rostro de Unohana-san. -¿Que ha ocurrido aquí?

-Nada -niego llevándome una mano a la frente aún en el suelo.

-Hitsugaya-kun, lleva a Karin-chan a la enfermería de inmediato -pide a lo que el peliblanco asiente, más antes de que se acerque me me incorporo de golpe.

-No es necesario -¡Huye, huye, HUYE! me pide mi subconsciente, pero como es obvio mi cuerpo cede más al mareo producto de la vertiginosa forma en la que me he puesto de pie.

-Karin-chan,no seas testaruda y ve a la enfermería -la voz de la sensei es severa, y aunque tengo el deseo de replicar mi instinto de "supervivencia" le tiene más miedo a la mujer frente a mi por lo que a regañadiente accedo.

Para mi mala suerte Unohana también sugirió que Toshiro me llevara cargando, pues según ella podía ser peligroso andar por mi cuenta en mi condición. Bufó sonoramente ante la situación, ¿por qué a mi? ¿por qué? ¿a qué divinidad hice enfurecer para que me castigue así?

-Eres demasiado estúpida -y como era de esperarse el es quien rompe ese incómodo silencio.

-Esa no es la forma más grata de empezar una conversación -comentó con el ceño fruncido. -Además fue tu maldita culpa, si no te hubieras aparecido de la nada no me habría asustado y…

-Y seguirías ignorandome -completo él.

-Yo no… -quiero terminar mi argumento, pero lo cierto es que él tiene razón suspiró derrotada -Tal vez

-¿Tan difícil te es verme a la cara después de lo del festival? No necesito que sientas lástima de mí por no corresponder mi sentimientos -y es en ese momento que noto que llegamos a la enfermería, pues el me deposita en una de las camillas antes de alejarse como si el contacto conmigo le fuera letal.

-No siento lástima -murmure desviando la mirada de él.

-Pues solo señalo lo obvio -se cruza de brazos para añadirle autoridad a su reclamo.

-Pues estás equivocado -ahora soy yo la que quiere parecer dominante. -Solo… -ok, mis cinco minutos de seguridad se esfuman al toparme con sus ojos turquesa.

-Solo ¿que? -afila la mirada expectante.

-Solo es molesto que tu estés ahí merodeando, eres un maldito acosador, petulante, idiota, y te odio, eso es lo que pasa -lo veo fruncir el ceño aún más, juro que de seguir así le quedará una marca permanente.

-¿Y no solo pudimos tener esta conversación antes? -deshacer el agarre de sus brazos solo para llevarse una mano a la frente. -Me hubieras ahorrado mucho con esto -me muerdo el labio al entender el contexto de esas palabras, mi corazón se estruja al pensar que ese pobre chico está sufriendo.

-Toshiro -su nombre sale inconscientemente de mis labios, su vista se posa en mi, expectante, ¡maldición ¿ahora que digo?! -¿Por qué te gusto?

Mis mejillas están rojas, maldición, esto parece una escena sacada de uno de los doramas que mira polas tardes. -Pues… lo noto tenso y un tanto nervioso cosa que me infunde, extrañamente, confianza -eres muy… bonita -se muerde el labio y yo bufo, en serio solo se fijo en eso -y supongo que aunque eres muy molesta y tienen un carácter de los mil demonios

-¡Hey, mira quien habla, el señor cubito de hielo! -ok, interrumpirlo no era necesario pero ¿quien rayos se cree para criticarme?

-¿Me dejaras continuar? -pregunta enfurruñado.

Resoplo -Ok, pero cuida tus palabras, te recuerdo que tambien soy fuerte y si quiero te dejare un ojo morada y sin la posibilidad de tener hijos -amenazó con un puño en alto.

Una sonrisa se asoma por su rostro, y puedo presumir que esa es de las pocas que le he visto y extrañamente la que más me ha gustado. -Eres la persona fuerte, autosuficiente, muy sensata, autoritativa y estricta, siempre tienes más de un comentario sarcástico a la mano, pero en el fondo eres como el resto de las chicas, con miedos e inseguridades, supongo que eso es algo que llama la atención a más de uno -la vista de ambos se posa en el suelo como si este fuera lo más interesante en aquel lugar.

-Lamento la tardanza chicos -ambos giramos la vista hacia la puerta para encontrarnos con Isane-san, la enfermera. -¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? -pregunta sosteniendo un pequeño botiquín y ofreciéndonos una leve sonrisa.

-Unohana-san me mando a hacerme un chequeo -contesto con sencillez.

-Oh ya veo -se acerca a mi y comienza con lo básico, mientras tanto Toshiro se mantiene al margen, aun pienso en su confección, bueno a la que me dijo el día del festival, mientras intento apartar de mi mente el incidente del cine.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _-Se puede saber ¿por qué tengo que venir? -repliqué molesta mientras caminábamos en el centro comercial._

 _-Vamos, no te puedes negar a una salida de amigas Karin-chan -quien me contesta es la pelirosa de Yachiru mientras come grandes cantidades de dulce._

 _-Hmm -me quejo._

 _-No seas amargada -Soi Fong me da un codazo._

 _-Lo que digas reina de la diversión -mencionó sarcástica. -¿Por cierto dónde está Momo? -intente cambiar el tema._

 _-Momo-chan dijo que vendría en un momento -Yachiru contestó aún comiendo dulces. -De hecho dijo que vendía con..._

 _-Yachiru ya probaste el helada sabor chispas y almendras -Soi mantenía la vista en su celular pero lo suficiente atenta a nuestra conversación para interrumpir a Yachiru antes de decir algo fatal._

 _Afile la vista ante esta conducta, esto no auguraba nada bueno. -¡Chicas! -todas miramos en dirección a donde se escuchaba la voz de Momo, ¡maldición! fue lo único que pude pensar al notar de quien venía acompañada. Estaba por huir pero como era obvio Soi me detuvo antes de efectuar mi escape. -Traje a Shiro-kun, espero no les moleste -dijo sonriente tomando el brazo del aludido._

 _Todas sonríen desconociendo lo ocurrido entre ambos, todas menos Soi. -TENGO QUE IR A CASA -grité antes de salir corriendo de la forma mas patetica que a alguien se le pueda ocurrir._

 _-Karin-chan -el grito de mi melliza fue lo ultimo que escuche._

 _ **End flash back**_

Suelto un suspiro con el solo recuerdo de eso. -Pues parece que todo esta bien, aunque no estaria de mas que te quedaras un tiempo en reposo -me aconseja antes de ponerse pie. -Puedes quedarte, yo ire a revisar un par de papeles en dirección -y sin más la mujer de cabello blanco sale dejándonos en un silencio más que sepulcral.

-Lamento lo que dije en el festival -suelto.

-No es necesario, no puedo cambiar tu sentir hacia mi, después de todo me porté como un idiota desde un inicio -su mirada continua en el suelo.

-Yo tambien me porte como una cría, mira que odiarte solo por… -corto mi comentario, ¿por que fue que inicialmente comencé a odiar a Toshiro? -¿Por que empezo esta pelea? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido intentando recordar las razones.

-Por… -lo veo parpadear confusamente antes de cruzarse de brazos.

Sonrió antes de soltar una leve carcajada. -Fue algo estúpido -mencione antes de tirarme en la camilla.

-Supongo -contestó él recargándose en la pared.

-Creo que me gustas -suelto antes de girarme para darle la espalda. -Con ese genio insufrible y lo cascarrabias que eres -mis mejillas están rojas por lo que prefiero que él no me vea.

-Pero no estás segura -menciona muy probablemente sin haberse movido de su lugar.

-No, pero no estaría de más intentarlo -escucho los pasos aproximarse a mi por lo que mi cara esta mas que roja.

-Sería más sencillo si comenzamos siendo amigos -ofrece antes de girarme para verme a los ojos. -Sí las cosas funcionan de esa forma podremos intentarlo como novios

Sonrío por sus palabras. -¿Te gustan los videojuegos? -preguntó incorporándome para quedar sentada.

-No tanto como a Yukio pero no soy malo -contesta un poco confundido.

-Entonces podemos ir a mi casa terminando las clases -bajo de la camilla antes de empezar a caminar frente a él. -Y las vacaciones están prontas, muy seguramente el viejo querrá ir a la playa, podrías venir con nosotros, claro siempre y cuando creas poder aguantar los comentarios que la loca cabra de mi padre hará, y las miradas asesinas de Ichi-nii -continuó caminando por los pasillos sabiendo de antemano que el me sigue.

-Odio el calor -menciona intentando seguir con el tema.

-Vamos no será tan malo -y así el ambiente se disipa de toda la tensión que antes contenía para dar paso a un aire jovial entre ambos.

.

.

 **Cuatro mese después**

El día era soleado como pocos para esa época del año, la tranquilidad recorre el vecindario, un fin de semana muy…

-¡Oh Masaki el inútil de nuestro hijo no quiere que Rukia-chan se convierta en nuestra tercera hija! -lloriqueo Isshin mientras sacaba una foto de su difunta esposa.

-¡Callate viejo! -gritaste el pelinaranja antes de encestar un golpes su progenitor.

-Acostumbrate, si eres novia de Ichi-nii tus visitas serán algo similar -mencionó indiferente la melliza pelinegra. -Además la cabra loca no se callará nunca -añade.

-No seas mala con papá Karin-chan -Yuzu entra al comedor colocando un par de galletas sobre la mesa.

-Yuzu, ¿no saldrías con el engreído de Yukio? -pregunto la pelinegra mientras texteaba.

-Él dijo que habría un cambio de planes pero no me dijo cuales -menciono con un dedo en la menton.

-Pues toma tu chaqueta, iremos a patinar sobre hielo -mostró a su hermana la conversación donde quedaba con el rubio y el peliblanco.

-¡Kya! Que divertido -chilló antes de salir de la cocina.

-¿Nee Rukia? Quieres venir con nosotras, Ichi-nii y la cabra estarán con esa tonta pelea el resto de la tarde -mencionó rodando los ojos.

-No quiero ser una molestia -declinó la oferta amablemente. -Además ustedes irán con sus novios y sería una pena que Ichigo las molestara con su maldita sobreprotección

-Etto… Yuzu sí irá con su novio, pero yo y Toshiro aún no… -las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron escarlata.

-Creí que tú y…

-Tsk vez pronto, las cosas están marchando muy bien pero…

-¡Listo Karin-chan! -la melliza castaña no tardó en tomar la mano de su hermana. -¿vienes Rukia-chan?

La de ojos violeta pensó por un momento la propuesta antes de asentir e ir tras las chicas.

-¿A donde vas enana? -pregunta todo su novio quien tenía a su padre pegado contra la pared.

-Con tus hermanas, si quieres venir mueve tu trasero ahora

-¡Esperen! -al salir de la casa encontró a sus hermanitas hablando con los chicos que habían hecho la invitación.

-¡Aléjense de mis hermanas! -gritó antes de interponerse entre los cuatro.

-Onii-chan no seas grosero con Yuki-kun y Toshiro-kun -regaño su hermana antes de tomar la mano de su novio.

Antes de que el pelinaranja réplicas a su queja recibió un codazo por parte de su novia, suspiro, solo por esta vez no les armaría una escena a sus hermanas, solo por esta vez.

-Esto será muy divertido -expresó alegre la única castaña ganándose una sonrisa por parte de todos.

Detrás de los arbustos se encontraban dos peligrosas y una castaña quienes gustaban sus teléfonos.

-¿Deberíamos seguirlos? -pregunto la chica castaña.

-Creo que es obvio -argumento la chica de ojos fucsia.

-No creo que sea correcto -menciono mirando las fotos que había captado.

-¿¡Que no lo es?! Momo ¿sabes cuantos ejemplares vendernos con esta información? Seremos millonarias -so río la chica.

-Y ya tenemos el título "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso" -señalo la pequeña Yachiru con una sonrisa.

-Ahora vamos, no quiero perderme nada de esto -y sin más las tres fueron tras los hermanos Kurosaki y los tres alumnos más ejemplares de la Académica Shino.

 **~FIN~**

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Y después de meses sin actualizar aquí tienen el gran final de esta historia, ¿creen que valió la pena? Espero que sí porque me costó horrores encontrar un buen final, ¿quieren otra historia con estas tres parejitas como protagonistas? Sí es así me gustaría saberlo. En todo caso les informo que estoy pensando hacer fics de estas parejas tanto juntas como individualmente, espero los lean y comenten.

2.- Agradezco a quienes comentaron en el capítulo pasado, **MikeRyder16** y **Suki** , así como a quienes comentaron a lo largo de todo este tiempo, gracias en verdad a: **Meli1715, MikeRyder16, Pola 120901, 10, yocel, dqni-chan, NANCY,** **Gie25, milena río, Milena Broyer, agus, alejamoya06, MajoPatashify, Kimi-Sousuke, sayumi, gabripuchu 2012, Yui Aishimasu-Hiro, tefykuchiki6, , Uzumaki Manaka-chan, Okami Yami-chan, Luneta 333, Tsuna Dragneel, Aria 221, Pandicornio14, arasumk-cham, Suki, Karin0212, Cristina, Cristina 363, kile234, mimi, Guest y winry-chan 737.** Aunque muchas solo dejaron uno o dos comentario, créanme que me hacían el día con eso.

Agradezco a los que pusieron en favoritos y en alerta, creo que esta es la historia con más seguidores y me dolería mucho ya no leer reviews en ella, pero espero en este último cap leer muchos reviews de que les pareció el final y la historia en general, plissss déjenme una buena impresión para ver si me animo a hacer mas fics Ichiruki.

3.-Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense, dejen review, recomienden la historia y sayonara.


End file.
